Dead at Heart
by Bels137
Summary: CH 12 Up! Disaat takdir mulai berkata, disaat Tuhan mulai menggariskan jalan hidup untuk keduanya. Disaat itulah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa kesempurnaan mereka memudar karna cinta. Karna cinta yang telah menyeret mereka 'mati' di dalamnya. KYUMIN FANFICT! Read and Reviews;D
1. Chapter 1

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**RATE: T  
**

* * *

"Selamat datang, Heechul-ssi."

Hangeng, sang pemilik café, sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat seorang pria cantik memasuki café yang hampir tutup ini.

"Ah, _Annyeong_, Hangeng-ssi." Pria berparas cantik bernama Heechul itu juga membalas membungkukkan badannya. Senyum khas tertera di wajah seputih saljunya.

"Berkunjung saat café mau tutup lagi?" tanya Hangeng seraya mengajak Heechul menuju bangku kosong.

"Kau tahu tujuanku kesini bukan hanya menikmati kopi khas buatanmu." Jawab Heechul, sedikit terkekeh saat melihat wajah Hangeng yang mulai bingung.

"Lalu? Ada tujuan lainkah?"

Heechul mengangguk, "aku ingin mendengar _namja _yang sering bernyanyi saat café ini mau tutup."

Hangeng mengernyitkan dahinya, seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "ah, maksud mu Kyuhyun?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu namanya karna dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri." Jawab Heechul, matanya tertuju pada panggung kecil yang terdapat gitar dan piano besar disana. "Kapan dia akan mulai?"

"Sebentar lagi, tepat pukul 11 malam. Kau mau ku buatkan kopi?" Hangeng beranjak dari duduknya. Wajah _namja _kelahiran China itu terlihat tampan di bawah sinar lampu café.

"Boleh." Jawab singkat dari Heechul. Setelah Hangeng hilang dari pandangannya, Heechul kembali melihat ke arah panggung. Kini, sudah ada seorang _namja _berambut sedikit ikal sedang duduk di dekat piano.

Heechul bisa melihat kulit _namja _itu sama putih dengan dirinya, tidak ada cacat di kulit itu. Wajah _stoic _dari _namja _itu pun menambah nilai kesempurnaannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Heechul tertarik, bukan tentang tampannya _namja _itu yang membuat Heechul rela setiap hari datang berkunjung ke café di gang sempit menjelang tengah malam ini.

Nyanyian itu. Nyanyian dari suara halus milik sang _namja _itu yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama disini. Rasa penasaran yang mendera jiwanya pun tidak bisa terelakan lagi. _Namja _itu tidak pernah tersenyum. Heechul tidak pernah melihat _namja _itu tersenyum atau berbicara selain menyanyi. Dan lagipula, lagu yang ia mainkan, selalu lagu yang sama. Lagu yang sukses menyayat hati karna komposisi sempurna dari permainan piano dan suaranya yang halus.

"Penyanyi favorite mu sudah siap untuk menyanyi, _eoh_?" Hangeng membuyarkan lamunan Heechul tentang _namja _itu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat dia melihat di atas meja sudah terdapat kopi pesanannya.

"Apa dia akan menyanyikan lagu yang sama lagi?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng yang sedang sibuk memberikan tambahan gula di kopinya.

"Ya. Sudah hampir enam bulan dia menyanyi di sini. Dan lagu yang di mainkan adalah lagu yang sama. Ah, tapi sebenarnya kau bisa mendengarnya bernyanyi lagu yang lain bila kau datang ke sini siang hari, Heechul-ssi." Jawab Hangeng sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengar dia menyanyi lagu yang lain." Ucap Heechul. Jemari panjang nan indahnya terlihat sedang mencoba mengaduk kopi dengan sendok.

"Sepertinya dia akan mulai bernyanyi. Setelah ini, aku akan menceritakanmu sesuatu tentang _namja _bernama Kyuhyun itu. Karna kau terlihat tertarik sekali dengannya." Hangeng tersenyum manis ke arah Heechul. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman tak kalah manisnya dari _namja _berwajah cantik itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia mempunyai cerita di balik ini?"

"Ya, ada cerita di balik lagu berjudul Dead at Heart yang selalu dia nyanyikan."

* * *

FLASHBACK ON

"Siwon-ssi!"

_Namja _tinggi dan berbadan kekar itu menoleh ke asal suara. Bibir tebalnya tersungging senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya saat melihat seorang _namja _sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh _namja _yang berbeda sedikit tinggi badannya dengan dirinya. "Kau datang?"

Kyuhyun, nama _namja _itu, sedikit mengangguk sebelum mengambil segelas wine yang disediakan di atas meja. "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang saat sahabatku mengadakan pesta semeriah ini."

Ya, mereka memang sedang berada di sebuah pesta besar yang diselenggarakan oleh Choi Siwon. Presiden Direktur sebuah perusahaan bernama Hyundai Corporation. Hari ini adalah pembukaan kantor cabang Siwon yang ke-5. Dan dengan banyaknya rekan kerja yang datang, sudah membuktikan betapa suksesnya pengusaha muda ini.

"Hahaha. Lalu, apakah Presdir Cho datang seorang diri?" goda Siwon seraya menyenggol pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang lalu, aku masih sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mendecih pelan, "ayolah. Kau tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Bagaimana mungkin kau belum mempunyai seorang wanita?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, "aku sudah mempunyai perusahaan yang menemani hidupku. Simpan dulu lah untuk masalah yang lain."

"Terserah kau. Hem, sepertinya ada tamu yang harus ku temui. Ku tinggal, _gwenchana_?" tutur Siwon sambil membenarkan sedikit jasnya. Sepertinya akan ada tamu kehormatan yang ingin ia temui, sehingga dia tidak ingin terlihat cacat sedikitpun.

"_Ne_. Tidak sedikit orang yang ku kenal disini." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis saat Siwon membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya tubuh sang sahabat sedang berjalan menuju seorang bapak-bapak tua dan seorang pria muda disana.

"Ah!"

Seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang Kyuhyun. Refleks, _namja _itu menoleh ke belakang.

"_Jeosonghamnida, _Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja."

Terlihat seorang pelayan cattering sedang membungkukkan badannya di hadapan seorang pria yang sepertinya seorang tamu.

"Ah, _gwenchanayo_. Tidak apa, hanya air putih. Lagipula tidak terlihat."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat _namja _itu tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu sang pelayan. Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan alisnya, pemandangan seperti ini sangat langka dia temui bila berada di lingkungan 'atas' seperti saat ini. Rata-rata, atau bahkan semuanya, yang datang ke acara ini adalah orang-orang yang berkedudukan sama dengannya dan Siwon. Presiden Direktur. Dan rata-rata, dari semua rekan kerja yang ia kenal, tidak ada satupun yang ingin menyentuh bahu seorang pelayan seperti _namja _yang berada dihadapannya. Apalagi, pelayan itu membuat jas nya basah.

"Kembalilah bekerja. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati bila jas ku basah, hahaha."

_Namja _itu terkekeh pelan untuk menenangkan sang pelayan yang tidak berhenti membungkukkan badannya. Sampai akhirnya, sang pelayan memohon diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat _namja _itu sedang membersihkan jasnya dengan sapu tangannya. Sepertinya _namja _itu tidak perduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Permisi."

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri _namja _yang bertubuh sedikit pendek darinya. Hidung bangir milik Kyuhyun bisa mencium wangi vanilla yang berasal dari _namja _itu dari jarak yang lumayan dekat ini.

"Ah, iya. Ah? Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Mata bulat dari _namja _itu sedikit terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang menyapanya. Setelah saling membungkukkan badan, keduanya saling melempar senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Presiden Direktur dari SparCorporotion. Ah, Lee Sungmin _imnida_." _Namja _yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Kyuhyun membalas menjabat tangan Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Aku baru ingat, kau Presdir perusahaan Sendbill Corporation, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu yang membuat sebuah lengkungan tipis di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, "_ne_. Suatu kehormatan bisa mengenalmu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Begitu juga denganku. Ah, apa kau ke sini seorang diri, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang berada di samping Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sendiri." Jawab Sungmin, senyum yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya pun tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama memandang wajah yang baru pertama kali ia temui secara langsung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebentar, "kalau begitu, kita bersama saja. Kau tahu, ternyata ke sebuah pesta sendirian itu tidaklah menyenangkan."

_Namja _berkulit halus itu sedikit terkekeh sebelum ikut mengangguk, "ya, kau benar. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau sudah makan, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Belom. Kau sendiri? Ah, mulai sekarang panggil saja Kyuhyun atau Kyu. Begitu juga aku memanggilmu hanya dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana? Kita teman?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini bukan untuk berkenalan, namun untuk memberikan 'deal' bahwa mereka sekarang berteman.

Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Dirasakannya telapak tangan yang lembut seperti bayi. Seketika aliran listrik yang tidak pernah dia rasakan mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Mata foxy itu terkunci saat menatap mata coklat yang seperti menyeretnya masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, dapat dia rasakan tubuhnya melemas saat senyuman dari bibir plum itu seperti mengikatnya untuk turut tersenyum bersamanya.

Hingar bingar pesta seketika berubah menjadi hening di telinga mereka. Tak dipedulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitar yang memandang mereka. Lama, lama mereka berjabat tangan, namun tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk melepaskan kehangatan dari sentuhan tangan mereka.

Kyuhyun tahu dia telah jatuh pada senyum bibir berwarna pink itu.

Sungmin tahu dia telah jatuh pada mata coklat itu.

.

.

.

Dan dimulailah sebuah takdir yang bahkan di luar akal pikir mereka…

* * *

**TBC**

**Hai hai hai~  
**

**Aku datang di ff aku yang baru:)  
**

**sungguh, gatel bgt ya kalo gak ngetik cerita hahaha  
**

**Tolong cintai ff saya ini, tolong beri saya support.  
**

**Terimakasih dan Saranghae:'D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

LEE SUNGMIN

Other Cast  


**Rate: T  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku kesini tidak sendirian." Tutur Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa buah yang tersedia. Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum segelas wine hanya memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku bersama sepupuku." Jelas Sungmin tanpa harus ditanya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menunjuk seseorang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa tamu dengan dagunya.

"Lee Donghae? Sepupumu itu Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tidak percaya yang membuat Sungmin agak mundur sedikit dari tempat berdirinya.

"Hey, hey. Jangan heboh begitu." Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun seraya tertawa kecil. Dengan jarak mereka yang lumayan dekat, Kyuhyun bisa melihat deretan rapi dari gigi putih itu. Belum lagi bibir berwarna pink yang membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berpikir dua atau lebih untuk meyakinkan bahwa pria yang berada di depannya sekarang adalah benar-benar seorang pria.

"Hey? Kau melamun, Kyu?"

"Ha? Ah, _Mianhamnida_." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karna menahan malu. Bagaimana dia tidak malu? Dia terpesona pada senyum itu sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar sedang diajak bicara oleh Sungmin.

"Kau kenal sepupuku?" tanya Sungmin. Mata foxy nya menatap Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang baru tersadar bahwa Sungmin mempunyai manik hitam yang sangat indah. Lebih indah dari semua batu permata yang pernah dia lihat.

"Yeah, aku kenal sepupumu itu. Sangat kenal bahkan. Kami adalah sahabat semenjak High School. Dan hubungan kami cukup baik sampai sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Membuat _namja _berkulit halus itu lagi-lagi terpesona dengan ketampanan _namja _yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya dia kemari." Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat sosok tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru tua yang sangat cocok dengan postur tubuhnya proposional.

"Sungmin _Hyung_! Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae, _namja _yang sedari tadi dibicarakan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sedang tersenyum senang saat melihat kedua orang yang sangat dekatnya sedang mengobrol.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Mata foxy milik Sungmin sempat memutar malas saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, "ya. Kami baru kenal tadi saat aku ditinggal oleh seseorang yang memaksaku untuk pergi kesini dan malah meninggalkanku."

"Ya _Hyung_! Aku tidak meninggalkanmu! Tadi kan kau sedang mengobrol juga dengan guru material artmu itu." bela Donghae sambil merangkul pundak kakak sepupunya. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan kekar yang berani-beraninya memeluk dia ditengah pesta begini.

"Lepaskan, Lee Donghae. Kau harus ku hukum karna sudah mengabaikanku~" tutur Sungmin seraya memutar-mutar telunjuknya di udara. Persis seperti anak gadis berumur 6 tahun yang sedang bermain tongkat sulap.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan dua saudara sepupu yang berada dihadapannya. Tidak sedikitpun dia merasa tidak dianggap disana, bahkan dia sangat senang bisa melihat sisi lain Sungmin. Saat mengenal Sungmin 15 menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah yakin bila _namja _bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini adalah orang yang baik dan berkepribadian unik.

"Ah, ah, ah. Maafkan aku, Bidadari _Hyung_." Namun kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mimik wajah yang heran saat melihat Donghae berakting seakan-akan dia sedang ingin ditembak. Sungmin sendiri masih memutar-mutar telunjuknya sambil menyeringai.

"Ehem."

"Ah, _Mianhae_, Kyu. Kau pasti heran ya? Hahaha, aku dan Donghae memang tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan saat kecil." Tutur Sungmin. Kini Donghae dan Sungmin sudah bersikap biasa lagi saat mendengar deheman Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka berdua menghentikan sikap anehnya.

"_Gwenchana. _Kalian adik-kakak sepupu yang unik." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dilihatnya jam tangan merek ternama yang bertengger ditangannya, "sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Bisakah kau mengantar _Hyung_ku?" tanya Donghae seraya mengeluarkan _puppy _eyesnya. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae langsung menyikut pemudakelahiran mokpo itu.

"Aish, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu karna aku harus mengantar Lee Hyukjae, temanku. Kau mau pulang naik taksi? Tidak kan?" jelas Donghae yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan _deathglare_nya.

"Kau bisa pulang bersamaku, Sungmin. Tengah malam begini pulang naik taksi adalah hal yang berbahaya, bukan?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyum indahnya. Dan lagi, Sungmin sempat terpaku karna itu.

"Tidakkah merepotkan?" tanya Sungmin yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan pelan dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kau ini seperti gadis remaja yang ingin diantar pulang oleh pemuda yang ditaksirnya. Kyu, aku titip _Hyung_ku. Besok aku akan ke kantormu, _ne_? _Gomawo,_ hati-hati dijalan!" Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebentar sebelum dia beranjak dari hadapan kedua _namja _itu. Dilihatnya Donghae sedang menghampiri seorang _namja _yang mungkin dimaksud Donghae adalah Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Mari, Sungmin. Kita pulang."

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun. Sebelum keluar dari areal parkir, Kyuhyun sempat menyalakan radio untuk menemani perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Aku sangat payah dalam hal menyetir. Selama ini aku memakai supir, dan kebetulan hari ini supirku sedang sakit. Jadi, Donghae bersedia untuk menjemputku tadi." Jawab Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang serius menatap jalan.

"Dimana rumahmu, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat mereka sudah berada di jalan raya. Kyuhyun sempat melirik sebentar ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kau lupa dengan alamatmu sendiri?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sepertinya memang lupa dengan alamat rumahnya.

"_Ani_. Aku baru pindah ke Apartment itu, dan bodohnya aku, aku lupa dengan nama Apartmentnya." Jawab Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan dahinya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun agak sedikit mengeraskan tawanya.

"Sepertinya dimulai dengan kata Sun. Matahari… Bunga?" gumam Sungmin. Mata foxy nya menerawang ke atas, sedangkan telunjuk kirinya bertengger di depan bibir pinknya. Sungguh, ingin sekali Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin saat itu juga.

"Sunflower maksudmu?"

"Ah iya! Sunflower!" Sungmin sempat berjingkit senang, dia memutar badannya jadi menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kau hebat!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sebelum mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sungmin, "jelas aku tahu. Itu adalah Apartmentku juga, Min."

"_Jeongmal_? Dunia begitu sempit!"

.

.

"Jadi kita hanya terpisah satu lantai?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang memasukkan password Apartmentnya. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu Apartment milik Sungmin.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku nomor 1307, sedangkan kau 2307. Kau ingin berkunjung sebentar?" tawar Sungmin saat dia sudah berhasil membuka pintu Apartmentnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan ada rapat besok pagi bersama Donghae, jadi tidak memungkinkan bila sudah tengah malam begini aku belum tidur." Jelas Kyuhyun. Bibir tebalnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, cepatlah beristirahat. Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku, Kyu. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Sungmin tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih kembali." Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin untuk menghormati _namja _yang berada dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun, derajat mereka sama.

"Aku akan menutup pintunya." Tutur Sungmin lagi sambil memegang kenop pintu. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung karna _namja _berambut ikal itu belum juga pergi dari depan pintu Apartmentnya.

"Silakan. _Jaljayo, _Sungminnie."

DEG

Sungmin sedikit membuka mulutnya karna terkejut dengan panggilan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. _Sungminnie? Bahkan Donghae belum pernah memanggilku seperti itu!_

.

Kini _namja _berparas cantik itu sudah memakai piyama tidur berwarna biru langit. Di hadapannya sudah tersebar beberapa berkas perusahaan yang harus dia cek kembali. Berkali-kali _namja _itu membenarkan kacamatanya yang terasa kendor.

Drrrttt… Drrrrttt…

Sungmin melirik sebentar handphonenya yang menyala disebelahnya.

_Lee Donghae_.

Sungmin memutar matanya dengan malas saat melihat _id caller _di layar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Yeoboseyo, Hyung! Kau dimana? Sudah sampai rumah?"_

"Hm. Aku sudah sampai rumah."

"_Kalau begitu tidurlah, istirahat. Karna besok pagi kau harus menemaniku rapat. Ayahmu menginginkan perusahaan kita yang menangani, Hyung."_

"Rapat? Dimana?"

"_SparCorporation. Perusahaan milik Kyuhyun yang tadi mengantarmu pulang itu."_

DEG

Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang keluar dari dalam dada Sungmin saat mengetahui bahwa besok ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, _namja _yang sudah sukses membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh malam ini.

"_Hyung? Kau dengar aku?"_

"Ah, iya. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok."

Klik.

Sungmin memutuskan telepon satu pihak. Ditaruhnya handphone itu di atas meja. Mata foxy itu berputar-putar, seperti sedang gelisah. Untunglah dia sedang sendirian di ruangan kerjanya ini, bila tidak, mungkin seseorang itu sudah mendengar degupan jantungnya yang berima cepat.

"Aish, aku ini kenapa?!"

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Cho."

"Selamat pagi, Pak Presdir."

Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang aneh bagi seluruh karyawan diperusahaan SparCorporation. Pasalnya, Presiden Direktur mereka yang tampan itu sedang tersenyum hangat pada seluruh karyawan yang dia temui pagi ini. Berbeda sekali dengan kemarin-kemarin, Kyuhyun hanya akan menjawab sapaan mereka dengan sikap dingin layaknya Direktur terhormat.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Presdir. Hari ini jadwal anda adalah ra-"

"Rapat dengan perusahaan LD Corporation dan Sendbill Corporation kan?" potong Kyuhyun seperti tidak sabar menunggu keterangan dari sang sekretaris yang terkesan hati-hati.

Sang sekretaris yang bernama Sooyoung hanya membungkukkan badannya. "Iya, Pak Presdir."

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya sambil mendecih pelan, "masih lama kah rapat itu?"

"Kita hanya menunggu kedatangan Tuan Lee Donghae dan Tuan Lee Sungmin yang akan tiba sekitar pukul 10 di sini." Jawab Sooyoung dengan senyum khasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "baiklah. Kau bisa keluar."

"Saya mohon diri, Pak Presdir."

Cklek.

Kyuhyun melirik pintu ruangannya yang sudah tertatap rapat. Sekali lagi, dia melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, kenapa lama sekali? Baru jam sembilan."

Dia sedikit menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di bangku besar miliknya. Perasaannya gelisah seperti ingin menghadapi ujian. Ada perasaan senang, tegang, dan juga malu. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu, mungkin dia hanya tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan _namja _bergigi kelinci yang sukses membuat dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam karna memikirkan senyum manis itu.

Kyuhyun melirik lagi jam tangannya. Diacaknya dengan pelan rambut ikal yang sudah dia tata dengan sangat rapi.

"Aish, cepatlah jam 10!"

.

.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin yang sudah ada dihadapannya saat ini. Mereka, Donghae, dan sekretaris mereka juga sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat.

"Kabar baik. Kau sendiri, Tuan Cho?" balas Sungmin sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan yang bersentuhan itu bisa merasakan kelembutan yang semalam baru mereka rasakan. Kedua manik mata hitam dan coklat itu juga saling bertatapan. Dalam dan sangat menenangkan hati. Seakan mereka lupa bahwa diruangan itu bukan hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, Tuan Cho?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan menggoda ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih enggan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Sekretaris dari Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun agak susah menahan tawa mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin refleks melepaskan tangan mereka satu sama lain, dan saling melempar tatapan malu. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Sungmin sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, sebelum dia tambah malu lagi, sepertinya rapat ini harus cepat dimulai.

"Ah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

.

.

"Sudah jam makan siang dan menurutku kita sudah membahas apa yang harus kita bahas." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya yang diikuti oleh Donghae, Sungmin, dan para sekretaris mereka.

"Ya. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Kyu." Tutur Donghae seraya tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, "Jessica-ssi, kau bisa kembali ke kantor duluan. Sepertinya aku akan makan siang dulu bersama dengan Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin _Hyung_."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk bergabung makan siang bersamaku dan Sungmin _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk dengan cepat, "kau semangat sekali, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melempar deathglare yang sudah memalukan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin dan sekretaris mereka dua kali pada rentang waktu 2 jam.

Setelah semua sekretaris mereka undur diri, ketiga _namja _itu segera menuju restaurant yang telah mereka sepakati. Kyuhyun membawa mobil sendiri sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae di mobil Donghae. Mobil dan supir Sungmin sengaja ditinggal di kantor Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_." Donghae melirik wajah Sungmin yang memerah dari kaca spion. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil hanya berdehem.

"Kau tertarik pada Kyuhyun?"

"_MWO?"_

Sungmin spontan berteriak yang membuat Donghae mengerem mendadak, untung mereka sedang melewati jalan yang lumayan sepi.

"YA! Mengapa kau berteriak, _Hyung_?!" Donghae menepuk kepala Sungmin lumayan keras yang membuat Sungmin sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" teriak Sungmin tidak kalah dahsyat dari teriakan Donghae sebelumnya.

Mobil kembali berjalan, menyusul mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu didepan.

"Cih, sepertinya kau benar-benar tertarik pada sahabatku itu." tutur Donghae tetap fokus pada jalanan. Sungmin hanya membuang mukanya, menatap jalanan dari kaca disampingnya walau sebenarnya otaknya berpikir tentang perkataan Donghae. _Benarkah aku sudah tertarik pada Kyuhyun? Tapi, dia kan namja?_

"Hey, sampai kapan kau mau melamun? Kita sudah sampai." Donghae menepuk dahi Sungmin lagi sampai _namja _berkulit putih susu itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ah? Iya, iya aku turun." Sungmin berniat untuk membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum ada seseorang yang lebih dahulu membukakannya.

"Silakan, Tuan Lee." Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum manis seraya menggerakan tangannya, persis seperti sebuah pelayan yang bertugas untuk membukakan pintu.

Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa tersipu malu. Ditekuk wajah mungilnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang pasti sudah terlukis di pipi bulat itu.

"T-terimakasih, Tuan, eh Kyu." Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa salah tingkah di hadapan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali dia bergumam sendiri untuk meredam rasa malunya. Donghae yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya.

.

"Kau akan langsung kembali ke kantor, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan siang.

"Ya. Ada yang harus aku tanda tangani." Jawab Sungmin sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang mungkin menempel di sekitar bibirnya dengan tissue.

"_Mianhae_, bisakah kau bersama Kyu? Ada yang harus kutemui setelah ini. Lagipula, supir dan mobilmu berada di kantor Kyu kan?" tanya Donghae. Lagi, dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_nya yang membuat Sungmin muak.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa melempar pandangan ke Donghae dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"_Andwae_. Kau sudah mengantarku sampai kesini, tadi kau juga yang menyuruhku bersamamu kesini. Jadi kau harus mengantarku." Protes Sungmin. Bibir berwarna pink itu sedikit maju, tanda Sungmin sedang merajuk.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun saja tidak keberatan. Iya kan, Kyu?" Donghae mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang sedari tadi diam itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Hey, bukankah dia juga senang bila Sungmin kembali satu mobil dengannya?

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya aku merepotkanmu terus, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin dengan tatapan memelasnya pada Kyuhyun.

'_Oh tidak. Tatapannya itu…' _Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas secara pelan agar ia bisa mengatur degup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Tidak apa, Min. Kau bisa bersamaku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya, Kyu, Hae." Tutur Sungmin sebelum berbalik badan menuju toilet yang berada di belakang restoran. Mereka sudah membayar makanan dan sekarang sedang bergegas pulang.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk ditempat duduk yang biasa digunakan tamu bila restoran sedang penuh. "Ada apa?"

"Sedari tadi ku lihat kau memerhatikan _Hyung_ ku terus. Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Donghae sembari menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang serasa mendapat pertanyaan jackpot hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae, "apa iya?"

"Jangan berbohong, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Hahaha, lucu sekali kau Presdir Cho." Goda Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak menganggapku aneh karna sudah tertarik pada _Hyung_mu?"

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung, "aneh? Ku rasa tidak. Dunia sudah berubah menjadi normal semuanya! Well, memang masih tabu bagi Negara kita. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang itu adalah jalani apa yang kau mau."

Kyuhyun menatap dengan kagum kepada sahabatnya selama belasan tahun ini. Selama hampir 15 tahun dia bersahabat dengan Donghae, baru kali ini dia mendengar Donghae berbicara dengan bijaksana. Selain urusan pekerjaan tentunya.

"Jadi kau benar tertarik pada Sungmin _Hyung_?"

"Kalian memanggilku?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat Sungmin yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka dengan muka penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Kau hanya salah dengar Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, "sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Mari Donghae-ah."

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun dan kakak sepupunya itu berjalan menjauhinya sambil bergandengan tangan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak sadar, namun entahlah. Donghae hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Kau akan langsung pulang, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mematikan mesin mobilnya. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di parkiran khusus Presiden Direktur di Perusahaan milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Aku harus kembali ke kantorku karna ada dokumen yang belum selesai." Jawab Sungmin. Tangan kecilnya seperti sedang kesusahan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang mengikat dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kesusahan, segera berinisiatif untuk membantu membukakan. "Biar ku bantu."

Namun sepertinya itu pilihan yang salah. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang. Hanya terpisah beberapa centi sehingga deru nafas mereka seakan menyatu. Kedua pasang manik mata yang bertemu membuat semburat merah kian menghiasi kedua wajah seputih kapas itu. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk bergerak untuk menjauh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seakan nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengagumi sosok manis yang berada dihadapannya. Benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona ciptaan Tuhan yang tanpa cacat ini. Perlahan tangannya terulur naik untuk mencoba menyentuh pipi bulat yang menggemaskan itu.

Nafas Sungmin seakan terhenti beberapa detik saat merasakan kulit tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. Terasa halus dan hangat. Perlahan dia menutup mata untuk lebih menghayati sentuhan itu.

"Sungmin-ah." Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisi mereka.

Sungmin tetap memejamkan matanya, "ya?"

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh padamu."

Sungmin refleks membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya terasa kelu saat mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ada apa? Apa aku salah?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan dirinya dan kembali duduk rapi di kursi kemudi. Matanya menatap ke depan, tidak berani menatap Sungmin yang mungkin sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"K-kau?... T-tidak.. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin seakan susah untuk merangkai kata dengan benar. Ini terlalu cepat, bahkan mereka baru bertemu dua kali dengan ini. Dan Kyuhyun sudah seperti ingin menyatakan cinta saja.

"Lupakan saja, Sungmin-ssi. _Mianhae._" Kyuhyun mengurut dahinya, tanda dia sedang kalut. _Bodoh sekali_, pikirnya. Mata Sungmin seperti mempunyai daya tarik yang membuat dia tidak bisa berbohong.

Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Dia masih bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak bingung, bila yang berucap seperti itu adalah seorang _yeoja_, itu adalah hal wajar. Namun ini adalah Kyuhyun, seorang _namja _sepertinya. Ya walaupun Sungmin tidak bisa menampik kelainan seksualnya yang bisa menerima _yeoja _maupun _namja_.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor sekarang. Terima kasih sudah memberiku tumpangan, maaf bila aku merepotkanmu." Ujar Sungmin. Dia sudah mau memiringkan tubuhnya agar mudah keluar dari mobil sebelum ada sebuah lengan kekar yang menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu."

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya dengan serius. Degup jantung Sungmin begitu cepat. Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan saat ini.

"Sepertinya jangan lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, karna kita baru berkenalan. Namun," Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya demi menghirup nafas, sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang gugup.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh padamu, Sungmin-ah."

Tubuh mungil Sungmin seakan kaku. Kalimat itu kembali terdengar dan benar-benar jelas sekarang. Dia juga bisa melihat setiap detik bibir tebal itu saat mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu seakan terbang bebas dari dalam diri Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku bila aku menjijikan. Aku tahu, kita adalah orang terhormat dan tidak sepantasnya aku seperti ini. Dan pasti kau sedang memikirkan hal ya-"

Kyuhyun menghentikkan kalimatnya saat merasakan telunjuk Sungmin tepat berada di depan bibir tebalnya. Menyentuh bibirnya yang sedang basah karna berkali-kali dia kulum karna gugup. Telunjuk Sungmin terasa lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

"Berhenti berbicara seakan-akan aku ini adalah orang paling suci, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang sangat lembab menurutnya. Dia kembali ke posisi duduk seperti semula. Memandang ke depan tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Sungmin hanya bisa menatapnya heran. Dia tidak ingin berbicara lagi karna akan semakin membuatnya merasa gugup. Dengan posisi yang sama dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah menyukai seorang _namja_."

Hening yang sempat menyelimuti mobil mewah itu terusik saat suara tenor Sungmin mulai bersuara. Kyuhyun sebenarnya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, namun dia dapat mengontrol emosinya dan berniat mendengar Sungmin menghabiskan kalimatnya.

"Dan beruntungnya, dia juga menyukaiku. Kami sempat berhubungan cukup lama. Dan tidak sedikit orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami."

Sungmin melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun. Bisa dilihat raut wajah _namja _itu mengeras menahan sesuatu.

"Tapi sungguh menyedihkan, hubungan kami harus kandas karna dia diusir dari rumah. Orang tuanya tahu tentan hubungan kami dan tidak mau menganggap dia anak sampai kami benar-benar terpisah."

Kini berbalik, Kyuhyun yang melirik wajah Sungmin yang sudah kembali menghadap ke depan. Wajah Sungmin terlihat tenang walau sekarang dia sedang menceritakan pengalaman yang mungkin masih sakit bila diingat.

"Semenjak itu aku terus berusaha mencari _yeoja_. Namun rasanya berbeda disini." Tutur Sungmin sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Dan aku berniat untuk menghentikkan itu semua."

Jantung Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Cerita Sungmin tadi bisa menjadi pertanda baik dan buruk bagi dirinya. Sungmin ternyata menyukai seorang _namja _juga, namun tadi Sungmin bilang apa? Menghentikkan itu semua?

"Aku berniat untuk terus sendiri sampai mungkin Orang tuaku menjodohkanku."

DEG

Kyuhyun refleks menutup matanya. Benar-benar merasa kecewa karna mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang seperti menolaknya secara halus. Dia benar-benar gegabah kali ini.

Sungmin berhenti berbicara dan memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Lucu sekali, pikir _namja _manis itu.

Sungmin sendiri masih ragu. Apakah dia benar-benar telah jatuh pada Kyuhyun? Mata coklat, rambut ikal, senyum hangat, sentuhan lembut, dan sesuatu milik Kyuhyun memang benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Membuatnya menjadi enggan untuk tertidur hanya untuk memikirkan kembali wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Sungmin benar-benar menutupi dirinya, takut bila kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terjadi lagi.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dan seperti adegan slow motion seperti di film, dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Beberapa detik dua pasang mata itu kembali bertatapan dalam diam. Menyalurkan perasaan sebenarnya yang mereka rasakan. Perasaan yang begitu cepat bagi mereka berdua. Namun perasaan yang akan menjadi sesak di dada bila mereka tahan.

"Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang membuatku membatalkan niatku."

* * *

"Jadi kau sedang membiarkan Sungmin _Hyung_mu itu pendekatan dengan Presdir Cho?"

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang duduk didepannya. Donghae dan Hyukjae- atau bisa dipanggil Eunhyuk, sedang ada di ruangan Presdir di kantor LD Corporation milik Donghae.

"Saat melihat mereka bertatapan pertama kali, aku sudah tahu kalau mereka merasa tertarik satu sama lain. Dan tadi saat kami bertemu lagi, Sungmin _Hyung _dan Kyuhyun seperti gugup bila sedang mengobrol." Jelas Donghae sambil memainkan pulpen yang berada ditangannya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan apa yang sedang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Rencana berbohong dan meninggalkan mereka berduaan benar-benar berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, Hae-ah." Ejek Eunhyuk sembari menarik pulpen dari tangan Donghae. "Terlalu banyak resiko jika mereka benar-benar saling mencintai!"

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya, "resiko? Apakah harus memikirkan resiko jika saling mencintai?"

Eunhyuk sempat terdiam sebentar saat memandang sepasang mata Donghae yang benar-benar teduh. Sekelebat ingatan tentang perasaan yang telah dia pendam selama belasan tahun ini seakan kembali berputar di ingatannya.

Ya, Eunhyuk mencintai seorang Presiden Direktur dari LD Corporation ini. _Namja _bertubuh kurus itu mulai mencintai dari Donghae saat mereka berkenalan pertama kali di Tempat kursus dan berlanjut hingga kini. Namun Eunhyuk selalu mencoba untuk menahan perasaannya itu, dia sadar akan posisi Donghae yang sudah menjadi orang terpandang. Juga dengan posisinya yang akan menjadi ahli waris Jewel Corporation milik ayahnya. Hubungan mereka akan sangat beresiko.

"Hey, mengapa diam?" Donghae sedikit memajukan wajahnya. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menuntut. Donghae tahu _namja _dihadapannya ini menyimpan perasaan _yang sama akan dirinya_. Namun lagi-lagi, posisi mereka yang menyulitkan semuanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir betapa bodohnya orang dihadapanku ini." Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani bertatapan lama dengan mata Donghae yang sangat menyiratkan berbagai makna.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya tidak mau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Hyung _merasakan hal yang seperti aku alami. Menyembunyikan perasaan cinta selama belasan tahun demi mempertahankan kehormatan." Ujar Donghae sambil melirik Eunhyuk. Bibir itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tidak lagi bisa berkata.

"Mereka hanya perlu bahagia untuk menutupi segala resiko yang ada bukan?"

* * *

"Maksudmu?" sungguh, otak Kyuhyun serasa mau meledak memikirkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kata itu terasa ambigu dan menyesatkan hatinya. Mungkin hanya hal seperti inilah yang membuat otak jenius Presiden Direktur itu menjadi mati tidak berfungsi.

"Aku memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, Presdir Cho." Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis pada _namja _yang sedang menatapnya dengan polos, "aku juga telah jatuh pada senyum dan matamu itu."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, dia segera memegang bahu _namja _manis itu dengan kedua tangannya, "kau tidak berbohong?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. "Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain dulu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Jelas Sungmin berucap seperti itu. Ini adalah dua kalinya mereka bertemu dan Kyuhyun langsung menyatakan cinta?

"Apakah kita bisa bersama?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sungmin, kini kedua tangannya berganti menjadi menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin.

"Terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan itu, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dijemarinya. Bila Sungmin yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin yang belum mempunyai pengalaman apapun, mungkin dia bisa menerima Kyuhyun tanpa harus berpikir. Namun, _namja _ahli waris Sendbill Corp. itu sudah pernah mengecap pahit manisnya hubungan diantara homoseksual. Dan hal seperti itu bukanlah hal mudah yang bisa disepelekan.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan punggungnya kasar di jok kemudi. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh hari ini. Ingin sekali dia menggali lubang yang dalam agar bisa loncat ke dalam lubang itu agar Sungmin tidak melihat wajah memerah dan degup jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kyu."

Jemari panjang milik Kyuhyun serasa mendapat aliran listrik yang membuat tubuhnya kaku. Sentuhan hangat dari jari-jari kecil Sungmin sedang menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari Kyuhyun. Nafas Kyuhyun sangat susah untuk diatur, dia seperti habis lari di championship.

"Y-ya?"

Sungmin merasa jari-jari kecilnya terasa pas mengisi ruang disela-sela jari panjang Kyuhyun. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum kecil melihat genggaman tangan yang dia buat sendiri. Dia juga bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah membalas genggaman tangannya. Terasa mengikat dan possessive.

Mungkin orang di luar sana yang melihat ke mobil kaca Kyuhyun, mereka hanya mengira dua orang terpandang sedang mengobrol membicarakan sebuah bisnis atau proyek baru. Bukan memikirkan dua _namja _itu sedang membicarakan perasaan satu sama lain yang jatuh pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau telah jatuh padaku, dan begitu juga aku. Kita hanya perlu waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain, Kyu. Aku yakin kita bisa bersama. Ya walau rasanya sangat berat untuk menjalaninya." Tutur Sungmin seraya menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis seraya menengok ke arah Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapanya. Diangkatnya tangan Sungmin dan dikecupnya ringan tangan seputih kapas itu.

"Aku tahu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, entah itu kita bisa bersama atau harus terpisah karna rintangan yang ada. Namun satu yang harus kau tahu, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang aku miliki dan aku ingini. Aku sudah menginginkanmu, menyayangimu, bahkan mencintaimu dari pertama kali kau tersenyum padaku. Jadi aku mohon, jalani 'perkenalan' kita ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, karna aku juga akan begitu."

Kyuhyu menarik nafas perlahan, lalu membuangnya. Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyelami sepasang manik coklat itu untuk menemukan kebohongan tersirat, namun yang ada dia malah menemukan kesungguhan dan kejujuran di mata itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu yang buruk tentang hubungan seperti kita ini. Aku hanya peduli bila kau bisa benar-benar membalas perasaanku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin, "kita harus berusaha."

"Ya. Kita harus berusaha. Mulai saat ini kita adalah calon sepasang kekasih, _ne_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu ingin sekali menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi untung saja tidak dia lakukan mengingat mereka masih di areal parkiran kantor.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan Presiden Direktur Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar. Matanya sangat berbinar-binar menampakkan kebahagiaan yang sejengkal lagi akan dia dapatkan. Walau terlalu cepat, namun dia tidak peduli. Lebih baik cepat daripada dia harus tertinggal.

Bibir kecil di wajah manis itu juga melengkung, tersenyum. Hatinya terasa lega karna ini adalah kali pertamanya dia mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan lagi setelah sekian lama dia merasa sakit hati. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan jatuh cinta setelah sekian lama hatinya membeku.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di kerajaan King Sungmin."

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari bibirnya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran para karyawan yang melihatnya, dia berlenggang masuk dengan tenang. Sooyoung, sang sekretaris pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum menghadapi mood sang boss yang sepertinya sedang bagus.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya Presdir Cho sedang senang, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun menatap risih pada seorang _namja _yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. _Namja _bermata sipit itu berjalan menuju mejanya dengan senyum yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun, Wakil Presdir Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya diletakkan diatas meja untuk menumpu dagunya. Matanya menatap _namja _bermata sipit itu dengan seksama.

Yesung, nama _namja _itu menarik kursi dihadapan meja Kyuhyun dan mendudukinya. "Aku sudah mengetuk pintu itu sekali, namun sepertinya kau saja yang tidak mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah dua orang yang memimpin SparCorp. Kedua _namja _itu sudah saling mengenal saat masih belajar bisnis di universitas. Mereka bersahabat dan akhirnya Ayah Kyuhyun merekrut Yesung untuk bergabung di Spar Corp. Walaupun perusahaan ini adalah mutlak milik Ayahnya Kyuhyun, bukan berarti petinggi perusahaan ini haruslah dari keluarganya. Ayah Kyuhyun mengangkat Yesung sebagai Wakil Presiden Direktur bukanlah semata karna Yesung adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, namun juga karna kinerja dari _namja _ini patut diacungkan jempol.

"Sekali? Bisakah itu dikatakan mengetuk pintu?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, namun sedetik kemudian, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lagi, "aku sedang senang, Yesung-ah."

"Senang? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang tadi baru turun dari mobilmu? Aku melihat kau mengantarnya sampai dia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan keluar dari kantor. Tidak biasanya kau begitu perhatian." Yesung menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. Mencoba memandang Kyuhyun dengan curiga untuk menggoda _namja _yang berumur dibawahnya, namun tetap memanggilnya dengan informal.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan badannya pada kursi empuknya. Dijentikkannya jari-jari panjang itu, "tepat sekali. Banyak cerita yang terjadi sehingga bingung darimana aku mulai bercerita. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila."

Alis mata Yesung naik sebelah, memandang penuh tanya dan tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun. "Hey, bukankah dia itu adalah _namja_?!"

"Ya. Dia adalah _namja_. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?! Kau gila?! Kau menyerahkan seluruh kehormatanmu bila kau menjalin hubungan dengannya!" yesung menaikkan nada bicaranya. Matanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang masih saja bersikap tenang. _Apakah Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa akibatnya bila hubungan mereka terbongkar?_

"Berhenti bicara seakan kau akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Yesungie. Lebih baik kau menjulurkan tanganmu untuk berjabat tangan denganku. Mengucapkan kata '_chukae_' karna aku akan mendapatkan pujaan hatiku sebentar lagi."

Yesung terperangah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat bahagia. Baru pertama kali dia melihat wajah stoic tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat begitu berwarna. Kyuhyun memang terbiasa tersenyum dan tertawa, namun tidak pernah terlihat total dan tulus seperti saat ini. Yesung menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia menyadarkan sahabatnya ini bila jalan yang dipilihnya akan membahayakan diri sahabatnya sendiri. Namun sepertinya Yesung tidak tega untuk mengintrupsi kebahagiaan itu.

Tangan kekar milik Yesung terjulur ke hadapan Kyuhyun, yang langsung disambut dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum dengan arti yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang bahagia karna adanya hubungan 'perkenalan' dengan Sungmin. Dan Yesung yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum palsunya untuk ikut merayakan kebahagiaan sang sahabat yang terlalu 'berbahaya'.

"_Chukae_, Kyu. _Chukae _sudah menemukaan pujaanmu."

* * *

**TBC**

**Hallo:)  
**

**terima kasih atas respon baik kalian di ff ini:)  
**

**kalau dibilang angst, ya angst. tapi sebenarnya konflik yg aku ambil itu dikit kok. ya, dikit menurutku-_-  
**

**Maaf kalau dichapter ini aku bertele-tele. Soalnya pengen ngeliat awal-awal Kyumin dulu~  
**

**jadi ceritanya tuh, cerita ini yang nyeritain si Hankyung ke Heechul yg pas di cafe itu loh~  
**

**Reviewsnya tolong yaa~ Kamsahamnida:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

Drrrttt… Drrrtt…

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat id caller di layar handphonenya.

_Cho Ryeowook_

Helaan napas malas dari _namja _berwajah tampan itu keluar. Sebenarnya agak tidak rela juga waktu bersantai di balkon apartementnya sambil membaca novel diganggu oleh telfon dari _namja _yang kerjaannya akan menyusahkan dia saja.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Ya Hyung! Lama sekaliiiii… Kuping ku sampai jamuran karna menunggumu mengangkat telfon!"_

Kyuhyun agak menjauhkan handphonenya saat mendengar teriakan dari suara di sebrang sana. Ingin sekali dia langsung mematikan handphonenya, namun sepertinya dia masih ingat sikap sang _dongsaeng _kalau Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya, bisa-bisa Ryeowook, adiknya, akan langsung ke Apartment Kyuhyun untuk memaki-makinya dan memukulnya.

"Ne, mianhae. Ada apa?"

"_Aku sedang di bandara dan beberapa jam lagi aku akan tiba di Korea. Kau rindu padaku, Hyung?"_

"K-kau pulang?" Kyuhyun sedikit berjingkit kaget saat mendengar kabar bahwa Ryeowook akan pulang. Sudah hampir empat tahun mereka berdua tidak bertemu karna Ryeowook yang ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

"_Suaramu mengapa tidak suka begitu? Sudahlah, jemput aku di bandara. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak sibuk. Tidak ada kata tidak. Oke, bye."_

Klik.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus dadanya, mencoba bersabar mendengar perintah dari sang adik. Belum lagi telfon yang dimatikan sepihak. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik sih?

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Berpikir untuk mandi dan bersiap diri karna akan menjemput Ryeowook.

Walaupun terdengar Kyuhyun merasa jengkel dengan Ryeowook, sebenarnya _namja _kelahiran bulan Februari ini sangat sayang dengan _dongsaeng _satu-satunya itu. Semenjak ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal karna penyakit, Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur 18 tahun sangat menjaga Ryeowook yang hanya berbeda 3 tahun darinya. Saat Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kuliah di Jepang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mengikuti Ryeowook dan tinggal di Jepang? Tidak mungkin. Ada SparCorporation yang harus dia tangani sejak umurnya berumur 19 tahun.

Drrrtt… Drrrt…

Kyuhyun yang sedang memilih-milih bajunya, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke handphonenya yang sedang bergetar di meja nakas. Dan kini matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat id caller yang terpampang di layar handphonenya.

_Lee Sungmin_

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Kyu? Mianhae bila mengganggumu."_

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ya walau dia tahu Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya, "Tidak, Min. Ada apa?"

"_Aku sedang bosan. Dan ini hari minggu, ayah dan ibu ku sedang ada di Apartmentku, dan mereka melarangku untuk pergi ke kantor, padahal aku ingin mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang aku lupa bawa pulang. Hmm…"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar suara Sungmin yang terlampau imut walau hanya lewat telfon, "lalu?"

"_Aku tidak suka menonton tv karna ya memang aku tidak suka. Aku ingin bermain game bersama dongsaengku yang kebetulan juga sedang berada di Apartmentku, tapi dia malah sibuk dengan urusannya. Err…"_

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun gemas sendiri mendengar Sungmin yang malah melantur kemana-mana.

"Jadi? Kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"_Heh? Ah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? N-ne… Ku harap kau tidak ada aktivitas jadi bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan."_

"Aku mau menjemput adikku di bandara beberapa jam lagi. Kau mau menemaniku? Sebelum itu, kita bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kau mau, Min. 15 menit lagi aku akan tiba di pintu Apartmenmu."

* * *

"Aku lahir tanggal 1 januari 1986 di Ilsan. Aku mempunyai adik bernama Sungjin yang hanya berbeda tiga tahun dariku, Ayah dan Ibuku tinggal di Seoul bersama Sungjin tapi mengijinkanku untuk pindah ke Apartment sendirian. Aku baru saja memimpin Sendbill karna Ayahku terkena penyakit jantung yang tidak bisa terlalu lelah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi actor, ahahaha."

Sungmin bercerita tentang dirinya sambil sesekali menyendok ice cream rasa strawberry yang ada didepannya. Kyuhyun sengaja mengajak Sungmin ke kedai ice cream yang tidak mewah namun enak. _Namja _bersuara bass itu terus tersenyum melihat gaya bicara Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat manis, melebihi manisnya ice cream coklat yang sedang dia makan. Apalagi bila _namja _bergigi kelinci itu sedang tertawa, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mem-pause waktu agar terus melihat tawanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak jadi actor?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan sisa ice cream di bibirnya dengan tissue. Mangkuk ice creamnya sudah habis karna dia hanya memesan yang small, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang memesan bigger.

"Aku tidak punya bakat, sepertinya. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjalani Sendbill kalau bukan aku? Sungjin masih terlalu muda untuk itu." jawab Sungmin. Mata foxy nya berbinar menangkap objek di hadapannya, Kyuhyun yang sedang memajukan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Gerakan sederhana, namun mampu membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu~" Sungmin menoel-noel tangan Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Hmm, apa ya? Ulang tahunku tanggal 3 februari 1988, aku lahir di Seoul. Dan aku hanya mempunyai satu _dongsaeng _yang berbeda tiga tahun bernama Ryeowook. Dia tinggal di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan studinya, dan hari ini dia akan pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Namun sepertinya Sungmin belum puas, mata foxy itu menyipit seperti meminta lebih dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ibu dan ayahku sudah meninggal. Ayah yang meninggal karna penyakit, dan ibu yang meninggal setahun kemudian juga karna penyakit. Jadi aku hanya mempunyai Ryeowook sekarang."

"_M-mianhae_.." lirih Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Agak merasa tidak enak karna telah mengungkit hal yang sepertinya tidak ingin Kyuhyun ungkit.

"Tidak apa. Bukankah sebagai sepasang kekasih nanti kita harus tahu semuanya?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. "Benarkan?"

Sungmin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya, dia rasa wajahnya memanas dan pasti memerah. Sangat malu bila Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi di hadapannya mengetahui ini semua.

"Hey? Apa warna dari ice cream ini bisa membuat wajahmu berwarna pink kemerahan seperti ini?" ejek Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Kau lebih cantik bila tidak menunduk, Min."

Sungmin ingin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, asal tidak berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun apa daya, tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang dagunya memaksa dia untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tambah membuatnya merona.

"A-aku ini tampan, bukan cantik." Tutur Sungmin. Suaranya sangat pelan, kalah dengan suara degupan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Menurutku kau ini cantik sekaligus tampan." Kyuhyun menjalankan jemarinya dari dagu Sungmin hingga pipi bulat mulus itu. Terasa lembut, lebih lembut dari pipi bayi yang pernah dia sentuh.

"K-kyu, jangan memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Ini tempat umum." Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terasa malu karna hampir semua mata yang ada di kedai ice cream itu menatap mereka dengan heran.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Sungmin yang masih saja mengeluarkan _aegyo_nya. "Kau benar-benar adorable, Min."

* * *

"Adikmu belum mengabarimu ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sekaleng soft drink yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang celingak-celingukan mencari Ryeowook.

"Belum. Seharusnya dia sudah keluar karna pesawatnya sudah mendarat sedari tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin, pandangan matanya masih mengedar kemana-mana mencari sosok yang hampir 4 tahun tidak pernah ia temui.

"Hey, ambilah ini. Tanganku pegal sudah menyodorkan ini." Sungmin menempelkan kaleng dingin itu ke pipi Kyuhyun, tentunya sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda dia kesal tidak diperhatikan.

"Eng? Ah, _gomawo_. Aku tidak melihatnya tadi, Min." Kyuhyun mengambil kaleng itu sambil mengacak-acak sebentar surai hitam milik Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan elusan tangan Kyuhyun dikepalanya, walau rambutnya akan berantakan, dia tidak peduli. Kelembutan dari tangan Kyuhyun mampu mengalahkan segalanya.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sungmin, dia malah merapikan poni Sungmin yang sempat dia acak. Satu persatu helai hitam itu dia rapikan di kening Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum manis melihat Sungmin yang nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_?!"

SRET

Refleks, Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan Sungmin membuka matanya. Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang Sungmin.

"Ryeowookie?!" Kyuhyun berteriak senang seraya berlari kecil menghampiri _namja _bertubuh sedikit pendek dari Sungmin, memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau dengan paduan celana jeans.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat, sampai-sampai tas kecil yang dipegang oleh _namja _itu terlepas. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajah _namja _yang ia yakini sebagai _dongsaeng _Kyuhyun yang bernama Ryewook itu, karna _namja _itu memakai kacamata hitam.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_." Tutur Ryeowook saat dia dan Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya! Aku malah sangat merindukanmu, my little _dongsaeng_." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook sebelum menarik pelan tangan Ryeowook untuk mendekat ke tempat Sungmin berdiri.

Ryeowook agak sedikit heran kenapa Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, namun saat melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, _namja _bersuara tenor itu segera melepas kacamata hitamnya. Terlihat mata kecilnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kyaaa, kau cantik sekali, _noona_! _Annyeong_, aku Ryeowook, _dongsaeng _dari Kyuhyun _Hyung_." Ujar Ryeowook dengan senang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar Ryeowook hanya bisa sweatdrop. Apa katanya tadi? _Noona_?

"Ya, _Hyung! _Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mempunyai _yeojachingu _yang sangat cantik seperti _noona _ini. Aigoo, aku kira kau tidak suka perempuan." Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun, berniat menggoda _Hyung _satu-satunya itu. Namun yang dia dapat hanya pandangan aneh dari kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti….perempuan?" lirih Sungmin dengan suara pasrahnya. Entah dia harus bahagia atau merasa tersinggung karna sudah dibilang cantik oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membelalakan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar Sungmin. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan tidak percaya sungguh menggemaskan.

Bola mata hitam milik Ryeowook memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh Sungmin. Mulai dari rambut hingga kaki. Dia kira Sungmin adalah _yeoja _yang tomboy karna hanya memakai kaos polo dan celana jeans, namun saat melihat sesuatu yang menggembung di *ehem* bagian antara perut dan paha Sungmin, Ryeowook menelan ludahnya.

PLUK

Kyuhyun menepuk belakang kepala Ryeowook, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sang _dongsaeng _yang kelewat polos ini.

"Dia itu _namjachingu_ku. _Nam-ja._" Tutur Kyuhyun, suaranya agak sedikit dia tekankan pada kata _namja_.

"_Mwo?!_"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut melihat ekspresi yang akan Ryeowook keluarkan saat mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuhyun. Apakah Ryeowook akan menolak hubungan mereka ini? Ya walau mereka belum resmi pacaran.

"Aigoooo, aku kira _Hyung _adalah yeoja. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Tapi kau sungguh cantik. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook seraya bertepuk tangan dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun yang tidak memperdulikan dengan respon dari sang _dongsaeng _hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil menarik Sungmin ke dalam rangkulannya. Merangkul pundak Sungmin yang masih shock dengan respon dari Ryeowook. Dia kira _namja _itu akan menolak mentah-mentah atau setidaknya memandang Kyuhyun dan dirinya dengan jijik.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedaritadi tidak bersuara, dengan lembut dia kecup puncak kepala Sungmin, "kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan adikku?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasa Kyuhyun mengecup kepalanya, diliriknya Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu. Tentunya dia juga melirik Ryeowook dengan malu, "ah, Lee Sungmin imnida."

* * *

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang yang baru saja berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu namun sekarang bisa mengobrol dengan seru sambil sesekali berteriak berbarengan. Sedari tadi saat masuk mobil, Sungmin maupun Ryeowook seperti menganggap Kyuhyun hanya supir, tanpa mengajak _namja _berwajah tampan ini berbicara.

"Jadi kau bisa steal tanaman neighbors mu, ya walaupun nanti ada tandanya sih."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang duduk dijok sebelah kemudi. _Namja _yang akan menjadi calon kekasihnya itu sibuk memainkan iPad yang diberi skin berwarna blue sapphire. Mata _namja _itu melirik lagi ke jok belakang, terlihat sang _dongsaeng _yang juga sibuk memainkan iPad berwarna hitam.

"Aku sudah meng-add mu, _Hyung_." Tutur Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar iPad yang menampilkan pulau di atas awan dengan berbagai macam bangunan disana.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertanya apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedari tadi. Namun, karna dua manusia manis ini terus berbicara sehingga Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahannya.

"Kau bisa visit flotiaku untuk merequest favor." Sekarang mata Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sama autisnya dengan orang yang di jok belakang.

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, "kalian sedang apa sih?!"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook kompak memalingkan pandangan mereka dari layar iPad ke Kyuhyun. Kedua _namja _yang lebih cantik dari wanita itu menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sedang kesal walau masih fokus menyetir.

"Kami? Kami sedang bermain game, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan layar iPadnya. Kyuhyun melirik malas.

"Kau ini, terlalu larut dalam perusahaan. Sesekali bermainlah seperti Sungmin _Hyung_." Ryeowook memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?! Kalian ini yang tidak ada kerjaan! Lagipula, Min, aku rasa kau terlalu sibuk untuk memperdulikan game seperti itu." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Aku perlu refreshing, Kyu. Game ini juga melatih ketelatenan dan kecekatan kok, iya kan, Wookie-ah?" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Sungmin _hyung _benar! Aaaah, aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai calon kakak ipar sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian, "baiklah. Lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian dan aku akan melanjutkan serius menyetir."

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Sungmin memasuki pintu Apartmentnya setelah berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berpisah di lift tadi. _Namja _itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah karna merasa lelah sehabis berjalan-jalan dan ke airport.

"Kau darimana saja, Min?"

Tuan Lee berjalan dari dapur menuju Sungmin. Dia merapikan poni sang anak sebentar sebelum duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Aku sehabis mengantar temanku menjemput adiknya di bandara, _Appa_." Jawab Sungmin seadanya, rasa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya apalagi saat bertemu dengan sofa yang empuk.

"Tadi Sungjin pergi sebentar, lalu saat dia kembali dia memperkenalkan seorang gadis cantik kepada _Appa _dan _Eomma_. Ternyata _dongsaeng_mu sudah besar, ya?" tutur Tuan Lee sembari menuangkan segelas air putih untuk Sungmin.

"_Yeojachingu_nya?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil gelas yang disodorkan oleh _Appa_nya.

Tuan Lee mengangguk, "mereka baru berpacaran sebulan lalu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tuan Lee menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah menyandarkan kepalanya disofa sambil memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya Tuan Lee berkata seperti ini supaya Sungmin sadar kalau sudah saatnya anak sulungnya ini mencari _yeoja _dan menikah. Menyadarkan Sungmin kalau dia sudah kalah satu langkah dari Sungjin.

"Min."

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan malas, lalu menegakkan duduknya lagi saat melihat wajah sang ayah yang ingin bicara serius.

"Ya, _Appa_?"

"Apa ada _yeoja _yang sedang dekat denganmu?"

"Ha?"

Sungmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang jarang sekali ditanyakan oleh _Appa_nya ini. Bibir tipisnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karna dia memang juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Min? Ada tidak?" Tuan Lee mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin yang bengong.

"Ah, tidak ada, _Appa_." Jawab Sungmin sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak bohong?"

"Tidak, _Appa_." Sungmin menarik nafas pelan. Dia tidak berbohong kok, Kyuhyun kan _namja_, bukan _yeoja_.

"Memang kenapa, _Appa_?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tuan Lee yang melihat wajah sang putra makin hari makin manis ini hanya tersenyum sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu, sayang."

* * *

"Ku dengar adikmu sudah pulang, Kyu?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang makan siang di kantin perusahaan SparCorp. Ada tempat VIP yang khusus disediakan untuk mereka dan petinggi di perusahaan ini.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya, sedang asyik mengaduk cappuccino. Kepalanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "Ya, dia sudah tinggal di lantai 15 di gedung Apartment yang sama denganku."

Kini bagian Yesung yang mengangguk mengerti. Dengan gerakan penuh wibawa, Yesung menghirup kopi. Namun mata sipitnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh curiga.

"_Namjachingmu_ sudah dikenalkan pada Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dia tahu kalau Yesung sedang menggodanya dari nada bicara _namja _yang sudah bersahabat lama dengannya ini.

"Ya. Mereka cepat akrab dari awal mereka bertemu. Apalagi Sungmin juga tinggal di gedung Apartment yang sama dengan kami, jadi bila ada waktu luang, mungkin Ryeowook dan Sungmin bisa mengakrabkan diri lebih dalam."

Yesung memberikan pandangan penuh makna pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menceritakan bagaimana dekatnay Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Dari mulai Ryeowook yang salah paham tentang gender Sungmin, sampai obrolan game yang membuat Kyuhyun gila.

Wakil Direktur itu menatap sang sahabatnya yang sesekali terkekeh kecil, mungkin mengingat sang _dongsaeng_ atau mungkin mengingat sang _namjachingu_ barunya. _Namjachingu_, Yesung ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya dan diri sahabatnya yang terlampau bodoh ini. Menertawakan Kyuhyun yang salah memilih jalan, sangat salah memilih jalan. Namun, di satu sisi, dia tidak bisa menghentikan ini semua. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur bahagia dengan jalan yang dia pilih. Kalau sudah begitu, Yesung mau berbuat apa? Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

"Yesungie! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Yesung, membuat _namja _berkepala besar itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Yesung berpikir sebentar, tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu Kyuhyun apa yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Itu sama saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa risih atau lebih buruknya, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun menjauhi Yesung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau malam minggu nanti kita, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Donghae makan malam bersama?"

* * *

"Yesungie!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yesung yang sudah duduk di meja yang telah ia pesan. Seperti rencana Yesung, _namja _itu, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan juga Donghae akan makan malam bersama di restoran mewah.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin, tepat di belakang mereka ada Ryeowook yang ikut tersenyum melihat sahabat sang _Hyung _yang dulu senang sekali menggodanya.

"Kau sudah besar, Wookie-ah." Tutur Yesung seraya mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan pelan, yang membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah.

"Perkenalkan, ini Lee Sungmin yang sering aku ceritakan." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada Yesung. Sejenak, Yesung menatap nanar ke arah Sungmin. Terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang _namja_, pantas sahabatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kim Yesung _imnida_." Sama seperti Sungmin, Yesung juga membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah berkenalan, mereka berempat duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Kyuhyun menatap satu bangku yang belum terisi di sebelah Yesung. "Donghae belum datang?"

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Yesung sambil mengambil menu yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Sungmin-ssi, Wookie, ayo silakan pesan."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mencoba memberikan kesan yang baik pada sahabat calon kekasihnya ini. "Terima kasih, Yesung-ssi."

"Ah, _mianhae. _Apa aku telat?" Donghae yang baru datang langsung duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Tersenyum kepada Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Meja yang mereka pakai adalah meja bundar. Yang membuat mereka bisa melihat ekspresi satu sama lain. Donghae duduk di antara Yesung dan Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin, disebelah kirinya ada Ryeowook yang duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

.

Kelima _namja _itu terlihat sedang sibuk memakan makanan yang mereka pesan tanpa berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka selama lebih dari 5 menit. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok garpu bertemu dengan piring, dan tentunya live music yang disediakan restoran.

"_Hyung_, Kyu, kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Donghae setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ah, belum, Hae-ah~" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai.

"Ya, hentikan senyuman mesummu itu, Kyu. Kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti itu, aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian. Terlalu berbahaya untuk _hyung_ku." Donghae melemparkan deathglare pada Kyuhyun, yang ternyata dibalas deathglare juga pada Kyuhyun.

"Hae _Hyung, _kau sudah punya pacar belum?" Donghae agak sedikit tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari Ryeowook. Sejak masih jaman SMA, Donghae memang sudah akrab dengan Ryeowook karna sering bermain ke rumah Kyuhyun selepas pulang sekolah.

"Dia terlalu pemilih untuk mencari kekasih, Wookie-ah." Goda Yesung sembari menyenggol Donghae.

Donghae mendecih pelan, ""mengapa topic pembicaraannya menjadi aku?"

Kelima _namja _itu larut dalam pembicaraan yang kadang membuat tawa keluar. Tidak jarang Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung saling mengumpat yang membuat kedua _namja _manis yang bersama mereka ikut tertawa.

.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau mau langsung pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat Yesung yang sedang bertanya kepada Sungmin. Tidak biasanya Yesung mengajak ngobrol orang yang baru ia kenal, seperti Sungmin.

"Iya, besok pagi aku harus mengantar ayah dan ibu ku ke rumah mereka. Jadi lebih baik cepat beristirahat." Jawab Sungmin yang diselingi dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau mengantar Sungmin pulang? Maaf saja Kim Yesung-ssi, dia sudah bersamaku." Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin dengan possessive, membuat Yesung, Donghae, dan Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kepossessivean dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin akrab dengan kekasih sahabatku saja. Memang salah?" tutur Yesung sambil menghirup minumannya.

"Cara mengakrabkan dirimu itu salah, Yesungie." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin agar ikut berdiri dengannya, "sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang karna ada beberapa barang yang harus aku beli untuk orangtuanya Sungmin."

Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung ikut berdiri. "Pulanglah, biar aku saja yang membayar ini. Ryeowook biar aku atau Donghae yang antarkan pulang." Tutur Yesung sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, "sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu, Sungmin-ssi."

"Kau jangan pulang terlalu larut, _Hyung_. Malam ini aku ingin menginap di Apartmentmu." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat milik sang _dongsaeng_. "Iya, akan ku pastikan aku akan pulang sebelum jam 12. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa minta temani Yesung atau Donghae dulu."

"Kami pulang dulu. _Annyeong_." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebelum berjalan berjauh bersama Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Donghae memperhatikan punggung Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang dari balik pintu restoran. Setelah memastikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi, mata indahnya melirik ke arah Yesung yang juga memperhatikan pasangan baru itu.

"Bagaimana? _Hyung_ku indah kan?"

Yesung mendecih pelan mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang cukup panas ditelinganya. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, _namja_ bermata sipit itu kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Sangat indah untuk seorang _namja_. Tapi tetap saja, ada perasaan aneh disini. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?" Yesung berkata tanpa menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Ryeowook sendiri sudah kembali duduk, sebenarnya dia bingung dengan pembicaraan kedua sahabat _Hyung_nya ini.

"Biarkanlah dia bahagia, _Hyung_." Donghae menatap kesal pada Yesung. Andai saja Yesung itu lebih muda darinya, pasti dia sudah memaki-maik _namja _bermata sipit ini.

"Mana mungkin. Aku bisa saja merestui hubungan mereka bila Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang pedagang dipinggir jalan yang tidak diperhatikan. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan nasib sahabatmu nanti, Hae-ah?" Yesung memandang Donghae dengan penuh penghakiman. Tersirat berbagai makna dalam tatapannya.

Ryeowook yang sudah mulai paham dengan obrolan kedua _namja _ini segera mengambil suara, "apa maksudmu dengan kau tidak menyetujui mereka, _Hyung_?"

Yesung mengelus-elus pundak Ryeowook untuk menghilangkan emosinya, "seharusnya kau harus lebih paham tentang posisi _hyung_mu bukan?"

Donghae membasuh keringatnya dengan tissue yang ada di meja sebelum kembali duduk di bangkunya, "kau terlalu banyak pemikiran, _Hyung_. Tidak bisakah kau lihat mereka begitu bahagia bersama?"

Yesung mengangguk, "tidak pernah aku melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tapi aku ragu bila wajah itu akan bertahan lama, Hae-ah."

"_Hyung,_ kau tidak boleh meragukan mereka. Aku bisa melihat bahwa baik Kyuhyun _Hyung _maupun Sungmin _Hyung _saling mencintai." Ujar Ryeowook. Matanya tertuju pada gelas yang sudah tak terisi lagi. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras untuk tetap dengan pendiriannya. Walau di dalam hati kecilnya, agak sedikit meragukan kebahagiaan sang _Hyung _dan Sungmin yang sudah dia anggap seperti _Hyung_ sendiri.

"Kita hanya perlu mendukung dan menutupi hubungan mereka. Kita harus jadi pelindung mereka bila kau tidak ingin mereka sengsara nantinya, Yesung _Hyung_." Ujar Donghae.

SRET

Donghae dan Ryeowook serempak menoleh kepada Yesung yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk pergi. Mata sipit itu menatap satu persatu kedua _namja _yang masih duduk sambil menatapnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia bila Kyuhyun akhirnya bahagia, begitu juga dengan kebahagiaan yang didapatkan Sungmin-ssi. Tapi aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti sebelum mereka dihentikan." Yesung menarik nafas, menahan segala isi perasaannya yang was-was, "Tidakkah sangat menyedihkan melihat Kyuhyun kembali terpuruk seperti tiga tahun lalu, Donghae?"

Donghae tersentak mendengar perkataan Yesung. Sekelebat ingatan buruk tentang Kyuhyun berputar kembali di otaknya. Ryeowook menatap tidak mengerti kepada Yesung yang sudah menjauh.

"Hae _Hyung_, kau kenapa? Apa maksudnya tadi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyolek lengan Donghae yang membuat _namja _berwajah tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

* * *

Donghae dan Ryeowook kini sudah berada di dalam mobil Donghae. Karna Yesung sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, Donghae yang harus mengantar Ryeowook kembali ke Apartment.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ryeowook maupun Donghae saling diam dan enggan memulai percakapan. Donghae masih diam sedari tadi selepas Yesung pergi, matanya menatap lurus ke jalan, dan bibir yang sering tersenyum itu seperti enggan membuat lengkungan. Karna kondisi Donghae yang seperti itu, mau tak mau Ryeowook harus ikut diam. Padahal banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan.

"Hahhhh~"

Ryeowook menghela nafas yang panjang sambil membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tidak ada musik, tidak ada obrolan, pantas saja _namja _yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini bosan.

"Maaf bila aku tidak mengacuhkanmu."

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah suara, terlihat Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal sebelum kembali menatap ke jalan.

"Terlalu banyak yang memenuhi pikiranku sekarang." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Menyangkut omongan Yesung _Hyung _sebelum dia pergi? Apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu?" merasa ada kesempatan, Ryeowook segera bertanya apa yang berputar di otaknya.

Donghae melirik sebentar ke Ryeowook. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bercerita kepada Ryeowook karna Kyuhyun pernah bicara bahwa cerita tiga tahun silam harus dirahasiakan, namun sepertinya Donghae tidak tega untuk membuat _namja _imut didepannya ini menahan rasa penasaran.

"_Hyung_mu pernah merajut hubungan dengan seorang _namja _tiga tahun silam. Mereka sempat berpikir untuk menikah, namun ternyata _namja _itu memilih untuk kembali normal."

Ryeowook membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae yang membocorkan rahasian Kyuhyun. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "apa yang bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau tahu bahwa kakakmu itu memang sudah lama mempunyai kesimpangan seksual?"

"Bukan itu. Aku sudah lama mengetahui itu semenjak _Hyung_ku tidak pernah tertarik dengan _yeoja_. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa _namja _itu ingin menjadi normal lagi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah penasaran.

"Nama _namja _itu Zhoumi. Hanya sebentar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menjalin hubungan, kira-kira beberapa bulan, namun entah kenapa saat Kyuhyun ditinggal Zhoumi, _Hyung_mu itu begitu terpuruk. Tidak ada semangat dan itu membuatku dan Yesung _Hyung_ harus pontang panting membangkitkan semangatnya. Syukurlah, Kyuhyun hanya beberapa minggu seperti itu. Setelah itu, dia kembali ceria namun tidak seperti sekarang." Jelas Donghae yang tetap fokus menyetir.

"Mengenai pikiran Zhoumi untuk kembali normal, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti itu, yang aku tahu Zhoumi itu kembali ke China, Negara kelahirannya." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Yesung _Hyung _tidak ingin Kyuhyun _Hyung _terpuruk lagi, begitu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Yang dijawab hanya anggukan dari Donghae.

"Entahlah aku harus mengikuti siapa. Ada rasa khawatir di dadaku saat melihat hubungan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terbongkar dan membahayakan keduanya, namun ada rasa bahagia saat melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dengan mesra."

Donghae melirik lagi dan mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook, "kita hanya perlu mengikuti alur. Biarkan saja Tuhan yang mengatur takdir untuk _Hyung_mu dan _Hyung_ku."

* * *

**TBC**

**mianhae lama update hehehe  
**

**kemarin aku abis ulangtahun loh yang ke 17! Saengil Chukae hamnida!*lah thor?*  
**

**Maaf ya kalo banyak typo karna disini aku gak edit lagi-_-  
**

**dan buat yang minta sequel bittersweet tnt sungmin hamilnya, dua atau tiga hari lagi ya-_-  
**

**makasih dan saranghae!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**Other Cast**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukkan badannya pada penjual roti 24 jam yang baru saja mereka beli rotinya. Malam ini, Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Sungmin sebagai teman, dan untuk itu, Kyuhyun harus membawa sesuatu.

"Tidak apa hanya membawa roti?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua sudah memasuki mobil.

Sungmin menggeleng imut, "tidak membawa apa-apa saja juga tidak apa, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada calon kekasihnya ini. Mobil sudah berjalan dan keheningan menyelimut mereka berdua selama beberapa menit. Mungkin karna Kyuhyun sedang fokus menyetir dan Sungmin yang sibuk bermain handphone.

"Besok kau tidak ada acara, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyimpan handphonenya di saku. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar, "tidak, kenapa?"

"_Ani_. Hanya ingin berkunjung ke Apartmentmu setelah mengantar _Appa_ dan _Eomma_." Jawab Sungmin tanpa melirik Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia malu berkata seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya saat mendengar Sungmin yang terkesan malu-malu. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Datanglah. Aku akan sangat senang bila menghabiskan hari minggu bersamamu."

* * *

"Ini Kyuhyun, temanku." Sungmin memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada Ayah dan Ibunya yang masih menginap di Apartmentnya. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sebelum dipersilahkan duduk diruang tengah ruang Apartment mewah itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_." Tutur Kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman oleh kedua orangtua itu. Tuan Lee mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk. Sementara Nyonya Lee ijin ke dapur untuk memberikan Kyuhyun minuman.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, sementara Ayah Sungmin duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. Terasa canggung untuk ketiganya, ini bukan seperti memperkenalkan sahabat pada orangtua sahabatnya, tapi seperti memperkenalkan kekasih kepada orangtua.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ku dengar perusahaanmu sedang berada di titik sukses, _ne_?" tanya Tuan Lee mencairkan suasana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan Lee. Namun perusahaanku masih harus belajar pada Sendbill Corp. yang masih berjalan sampai sekarang dalam kesuksesan."

"Ya! Biasanya kau selalu membanggakan perusahaanmu didepanku." Sungmin menepuk lengan Kyuhyun saat mendengar gombalan Kyuhyun yang terdengar menjijikan di telinganya. Tuan Lee yang melihat kedua tingkah manusia sama gender dihadapannya hanya menganggap hubungan sahabat yang dekat tanpa berpikir jauh.

"Hey, kapan aku membanggakan perusahaanku? Aku ini rendah hati, Min." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kepada Tuan Lee, agar ayah dari calon kekasihnya itu dapat memaklumi pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Sudahlah, Min. Sebaiknya kau ganti dulu bajumu itu." Sungmin mengangguk malas seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya saat Ayahnya memberikan perintah.

Tidak lama setelah Sungmin masuk kamar, Nyonya Lee datang sambil membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin." Tutur Nyonya Lee sambil menaruh gelas penuh susu itu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan, Nyonya Lee." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, merasa tidak enak karna sudah malam begini masih saja merepotkan orang yang akan pergi esok hari.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Lee yang terkesan to the point. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pertanyaan ini sungguh awkward, bagaimana tidak, calon kekasihnya itu kan adalah anak dari Nyonya Lee.

"Belum, _Ahjumma_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Ada rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya karna menahan malu.

"_Jinjja_? Kau tampan dan sangat mapan, kenapa tidak mencari kekasih?" Kini Tuan Lee yang sepertinya memberikan interview khusus pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang mencari, menunggu malah, hahaha." Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat bahwa orang yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah anak dari pasangan yang juga sedang tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

"Baguslah. Sayang bila kau terlalu asyik dengan kerjaanmu sampai lupa dengan cinta." Tuan Lee melirik sebentar sang istri yang berada disebelahnya, "seperti Lee Sungmin. Dia terlalu asyik mengejar kedudukan tertinggi sampai lupa dengan urusan cinta, untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan calon untuknya."

DEG

Air muka Kyuhyun seketika berubah menjadi kelam mendengar gurauan Tuan Lee. Entah itu benar atau hanya bercanda, perkataan itu sungguh menancap dihatinya.

"A-apa? Calon?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar.

Tuan Lee mengangguk, "ya. Ku lihat dia tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kami. Dan dulu dia pernah bilang kalau menyerahkan urusan seperti itu pada kami. Jadi, aku selama ini mencari calon yang benar-benar sesuai criteria ku dan tentunya criteria Sungmin."

Tubuh tinggi itu membeku mendengar penjelasan Tuan Besar pemilik Perusahaan Sendbill Corp. Sungmin sudah mempunyai calon, atau lebih tepatnya sudah disiapkan calon oleh kedua orangtuanya. Seketika rasa marahnya bangkit, merasa kecewa dan merasa telah dipermainkan oleh _namja _manis itu. Calon kekasihnya itu sudah mempunyai calon kekasih yang lain, malahan calon istri. Lalu untuk apa dia disini? Untuk apa semua perkenalan yang sedang ia jalani sekarang?

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendengar suara tenor itu memanggil namanya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan sudah kembali bergabung bersamanya dan orangtuanya di ruang tengah.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tangan Sungmin menggoncang bahunya, "sepertinya sudah terlalu malam. Saya mohon pamit dulu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya yang ditatap bingung oleh Sungmin. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah berkunjung, Kyu." Ujar Nyonya Lee yang mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke depan pintu. Sungmin yang mengikuti dari belakang hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"_Annyeong._" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Dia tersenyum, namun tidak pada Sungmin. _Namja _tampan itu seperti menghindari kontak mata pada onyx foxy itu. Sungmin yang menyadari ada yang aneh dari Kyuhyun langsung menyelak kedua orangtuanya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke lift.

"Kyu!" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menuju lift. _Namja _itu menengok, namun kembali menatap ke depan seolah tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Tunggu aku." Sungmin berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun. Kebetulan, pintu lift terbuka dan kosong. Ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin menengok ke Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang dipegangnya terasa dingin dan tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali. Belum ada semenit mereka di dalam lift, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamar Apartmentnya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang heran dengan sikapnya.

BRAK

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu?" Sungmin sudah hilang kendali. Dia paling tidak suka tidak dianggap, apalagi diperlakukan seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun, _namja _yang special dihatinya. Tangan kecil itu memukul pintu Apartment Kyuhyun saat calon kekasihnya itu sedang mengetik password.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Sungmin artikan. Semua emosi terasa terkumpul disitu sampai-sampai Sungmin harus mengalihkan pandangan matanya karna tidak sanggup menatap kedua manik coklat itu.

"Kau telah berbohong, Min."

Sungmin segera mengalihkan lagi matanya pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Berbohong apa?"

Merasa situasi yang semakin memanas, Kyuhyun membuka pintu Apartmentnya dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan kecil dan lembut itu. Matanya seakan mengilat merah karna menahan kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu?!" Sungmin berteriak karna tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Perasaan saat dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk bersih diri, _namja _ini masih tersenyum padanya. Namun kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia telah berbohong?

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau kita akan menjadi kekasih padahal kau sudah mempunyai calon istri seorang _yeoja_? Kau mempermainkanku, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tercengang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, nada bicara _namja _ini sungguh tenang namun tersirat kekecewaan yang mendalam. "K-kyu, aku masih belum mengerti. Calon istri? Siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum seakan mengejek Sungmin, "orangtuamu sendiri yang bilang seperti itu, Sungmin. Jangan membodohiku."

"Aku tidak membodohimu! Demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang calon istriku itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Dan jangan bicara seakan-akan aku ini telah mempermainkanmu!" Sungmin berteriak lagi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun yang dibentakpun hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau orangtuaku mempunyai pikiran akan menjodohkanku. Aku tidak punya siapapun sampai kau datang dikehidupanku, Kyu." Wajah Kyuhyun yang menahan amarah seketika langsung melembut mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang serasa seperti angin sejuk di telinganya.

"Ja-jadi? Orangtuamu menjodohkanmu? Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri sudah duduk di sofa Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Kepalanya mengangguk, "aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kau tidak menerimanya?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

SRET

Mata foxy itu terbelalak kaget saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya _namja _itu terlalu senang mendapat pengakuan bahwa Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang calon yang dibicarakan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Pelukan tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat saat Sungmin sudah membalas pelukannya.

"Ah, kau hampir membuatku mati saat mengetahui hal itu, Min." Kyuhyun menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin, "syukurlah, bahwa kau tidak menerima itu semua."

Sungmin tersenyum dari balik punggung Kyuhyun, tangan kecilnya mulai mengusap-usap punggung sang calon kekasih, "lain kali langsung tanyakan padaku. Jangan tiba-tiba marah begitu."

"Aku panic. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Min." tutur Kyuhyun, pelukannya sudah terlepas. Kini dia sudah berlutut dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang duduk disofanya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku, Cho." Sungmin tersenyum manis, yang membuat bibir tebal Kyuhyun ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Tidak ada jaminan selagi kau bukan milikku, Lee." Manik coklat hitam menatap lurus ke manik foxy. Menyelami lautan kepercayaan Sungmin untuk benar-benar membuka hatinya sekarang juga untuk Kyuhyun masuki.

Sungmin tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tersenyum dan memandang teduh wajah tampan dihadapannya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, eratan di jari-jari mereka semakin intens. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengganggu karna hanya mereka berdua di Apartment itu. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat untuk menghapus jarak yang memisahkan kedua bibir miliknya dan milik Sungmin. Dekat sampai kedua pasang mata itu terpejam, dekat sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya, dekat sampai kedua hidung bangir itu bersentuhan.

Ini ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua. Terasa manis dan benar-benar menghangatkan ruang hati keduanya yang disakiti karna cinta pertama. Lumatan ringan yang berujung kasar akhirnya terjadi. Tangan yang tadinya saling menggenggam terlepas untuk merasakan setiap detail tubuh sang pasangan.

Tanpa melepas pautan bibir, Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya terbuka untuk membimbing mereka berdua untuk berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah, tentunya mereka tidak rela melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar, kebutuhan oksigen kembali membuat jarak yang masih terlalu dekat diantara mereka. Keduanya tersenyum, bahkan diselingi kekehan kecil. Menyadari betapa hotnya mereka tadi berciuman.

Namun sedetik kemudian, pandangan mereka berdua berubah kembali menjadi lembut. Menyadari adanya kebutuhan napsu yang disertai dengan kesempatan. Kyuhyun yang pertama memulai untuk menghapus kembali jarak dibibir mereka, menghempaskan tubuh kecil Sungmin ke kasurnya.

Saat jari-jari panjang itu mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kaos Sungmin,

"Tunggu,"

Kyuhyun menatap heran kepada Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan bingung, "Hm?"

"Apa kita sudah menjadi kekasih?"

_Namja _penyuka salju itu terkekeh kecil lalu mengecup kening Sungmin,

"dari awal kita bertemu, kau sudah kekasihku, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

Dan dimulailah malam pertama untuk dua hati yang sudah tenggelam di dalam jiwa satu sama lain..

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai merambat masuk disela-sela kecil gorden jendela yang masih tertutup itu. Membiarkan bias-bias sinarnya menerpa wajah kedua _namja _yang masih tertidur sambil berpelukan di ranjang yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan rapi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sepertinya menikmati malam pertama mereka. Terbukti dari aktivitas yang baru selesai pukul 4 pagi tadi. Baju dan celana bersebaran diseluruh penjuru kamar bertembok biru ini. Bahkan bantal guling tidak pada tempatnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya perlu tubuh satu sama lain agar menyamankan tidur mereka. Kepala Sungmin tergeletak di dada bidang Kyuhyun, tangannya pun memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang terekspos seakan tidak ingin _namja _itu menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun sendiri memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang juga terekspos dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin mulai gelisah saat sinar-sinar matahari mulai bergerak menerpa wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya, sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya.

"Engh, Kyu~"

Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang tetap tidur terlelap tanpa menyadari Sungmin sudah tidak lagi dipelukannya. Tangan kecil itu mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun karna dirasa hari sudah siang.

"_Ireona, _Kyu." Sungmin terkekeh geli saat Kyuhyun menggeliat sambil berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Dia memasang senyum yang paling manis saat kedua mata coklat itu terbuka sempurna.

"Min? kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang, menarik pinggang Sungmin agar dapat dia peluk dari belakang. Sungmin pun menurut, disenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun karna aku bermimpi bahwa ayah dan ibuku sedang mengamuk karna aku tidak sempat mengantar mereka pulang." Jawab Sungmin. Jemari kecilnya terangkat untuk memainkan jari jari Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggangnya yang terekspos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, bibirnya mengecup ringan puncak kepala Sungmin. "Aku sangat sedih mendengarnya. Jadi kau tidak memimpikan malam pertama kita?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan pura-pura kesalnya, "kau membuatku malu, Tuan Cho."

"_Mianhae_. Ah, apa kau sudah menghubungi orangtuamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik wajah Sungmin yang tepat berada dibawahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "nanti saja. Aku masih mau berada disampingmu."

_Namja _bermarga Cho itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Pikirannya terbang ke ingatan tadi malam saat semua sentuhan, peluh, dan cairan mereka berubah menjadi satu. Namun ternyata ingatannya terlalu jauh, dia menjadi teringat tentang orangtua Sungmin.

"Min,"

"Ya?"

"Orangtuamu tidak tahu bahwa kau…. penyuka sesama jenis?" tanya Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya sangat hati-hati, takut melukai hati sang calon kekasih, ah mungkin kini sudah menjadi kekasih.

Ada jeda sebentar yang membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan debaran jantung panic dari Kyuhyun,

"Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu dan mungkin kalau mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan menyetujuinya."

Terbesit rasa kecewa mendengar jawaban Sungmin, ada juga rasa takut berpisah dari Sungmin bila kedua orangtua kekasihnya itu tidak merestui hubungan mereka. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu yang dulu, Min?"

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun sudah kembali membuka ingatannya pada sosok _namja _yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Min? Apa aku salah bertanya?"

"Eh? Tidak. Orangtuaku? Mereka tidak tahu tentang hubunganku yang dulu. Kalau mereka tahu, mungkin cerita nya akan berbeda."

Kyuhyun menahan napas mendengar itu semua. Orangtua Sungmin menganggap Sungmin adalah pria _normal_. Menganggap anak lelaki sulungnya itu mencintai _yeoja _dan akan hidup norma seperti mereka. Lalu bagaimana bila orangtua Sungmin mengetahui hal itu?

"Kyu? Kau melamun."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Ani_. Hanya memikirkan masa depan kita." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengelus-elus pipi Sungmin.

"Masa depan? Masa depan kita akan cerah, Kyu. Kita akan selalu bersama~"

Mau tak mau bibir tebal itu tersenyum mendengar suara manja Sungmin. Dia juga dapat merasakan punggung tangannya dikecup lembut oleh bibir tipis berwarna pink itu.

"Apapun, Min. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi. Kita baru memulai, jangan berhenti ditengah jalan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membalikkan badan Sungmin. Memegang tubuh _naked _itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, bibirnya dengan cepat bertemu dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Apapun, Kyu. Apapun aku akan berjanji untuk tetap berada disampingmu. _Saranghae_."

Rasanya seperti surga mendengar kata cinta dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti dibawa pergi menuju langit tanpa memperdulikan dunia yang mungkin akan membawanya kembali ke realita. Kyuhyun seperti tenggelam di dalam dunia yang tidak mungkin tidak membahagiakannya.

"_Nado saranghae, _Min."

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kau sudah melakukannya."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sudah waktu makan siang, Donghae yang sedang disekitar kantor Kyuhyun, menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama sahabatnya ini.

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku dan _Hyung_mu itu sudah menjadi kekasih." Kyuhyun melirik menggoda Donghae, "dan aku juga berani bersumpah kalau malam pertamaku sungguh sempurna."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat melilhat wajah sahabatnya antara tidak percaya dengan takjub. Dia dan Donghae memang tidak pernah menutupi suatu hal satu sama lain. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang mereka alami, pasti satu sama lain tahu.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan laptop di meja kerjanya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Lee _Ahjusshi_?"

"Hm." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, sambil mengangguk.

"Mereka tahu hubunganmu?" Donghae memajukan kepala serta tubuhnya, condong menghadap Kyuhyun sampai-sampai _namja _itu harus melindungin laptopnya agar tidak mengenai Donghae.

"Ya tentu saja tidak, _Pabbo_! Menyingkirlah!"

Donghae akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Kembali duduk di bangku yang disediakan di depan meja Kyuhyun. "Akan menjadi masalah besar bila mereka tahu."

Merasa kalau topic yang sedang dibicarakan adalah hal penting baginya, Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya. Meninggalkan sedikit dokumen yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Orangtua Sungmin _hyung _itu adalah orang yang keras dan mungkin terkesan egois. Kau tahu? Sungjin tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan Sendbill karna berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang pelukis. Karna itu juga Sungmin _hyung _meninggalkan sekolah seninya untuk menggantikan Sungjin yang tidak mungkin menjadi penerus Sendbill."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, walau sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar. Ia hanya ingin dengar mengapa akan menjadi masalah besar bila hubungannya dan Sungmin terbongkar.

"Dan tentunya, Sendbill memerlukan keturunan untuk menggantikan Sungmin _Hyung_. Keturunan dari Sungjin tidak akan diterima karna itu sudah menjadi perjanjian saat Sungjin memilih sekolah lukis dibanding sekolah bisnis. Hanya Sungmin _hyung _harapan mereka."

Kini _namja _tampan itu tertegun. Mencerna setiap kata dari kalimat Donghae agar dapat diterima diotak serta hatinya. Sesulit itukah mempertahankan masa depan yang sudah dia rancang bersama Sungmin? Mengapa Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya?

"Apa tidak ada harapan bila aku meneruskan hubunganku dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya melirik Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab. Mungkin dia punya jawaban, hanya saja hatinya tidak rela.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerah, Hae-ah. Aku baru mulai dan aku belum mencoba. Segala kemungkinan itu pasti ada, kan?" Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya masih lurus memandang Donghae yang sedang menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyerah karna aku yakin kau bukan tipikal lelaki yang mudah menyerah. Aku hanya ingin kau mempersiapkan diri,"

Kyuhyun menarik satu alisnya, ucapan Donghae seperti ambigu baginya.

"Yeah, mempersiapkan diri. Entah itu untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama Sungmin _hyung_. Atau mungkin pergi dan melihat Sungmin _hyung _menikah dengan orang lain."

* * *

Kepala _namja _mungil itu mendongak, seperti berusaha mencari sesuatu di tengah kerumunan di depan gedung bertingkat tinggi. Wajahnya seperti kesal karna tidak dapat menemukan apa yang dia cari. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangan berhias emas di tangan kirinya, berkali-kali juga dia duduk dan bangkit lagi.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook, _namja _mungil, itu menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat _namja_ dengan tubuh proporsional sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yesung _hyung_!" Ryeowook berjingkit kaget melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang menghampirinya.

Ryeowook sedikit menggeser duduknya agar Yesung dapat duduk disampingnya. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang baru selesai bekerja, mereka berdua duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon besar.

"Kau menunggu Kyu? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yesung sambil sedikit merapikan poninya yang diterpa angin sore.

"Tidak. Aku anti dengan urusan bisnis, masuk ke dalam gedung itu sama saja berurusan dengan bisnis. Apalagi mereka semua menganggapku seorang raja." Jawab Ryeowook, "aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun _Hyung_."

"Kau menunggunya? Dia sudah pulang daritadi, Wookie-ah." Yesung terkekeh kecil, ditatapnya wajah Ryeowook yang sudah berubah menjadi kesal.

"_Jinjja_? Aish! Tega sekali dia!" _namja _imut itu menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. Mengumpat sang _hyung _dengan kata-kata andalannya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya, melihat perkembangan Ryeowook yang dulu hanya ia anggap anak kecil kini sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang tidak hilang kadar keimutannya.

"Biarkan saja _hyung_mu itu bersenang-senang dengan _namjachingu_nya." Tutur Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya, "Kyuhyun _hyung _sedang bersama Sungmin _hyung_?"

Yesung mengangguk, "katanya mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Wajah kesal Ryeowook berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Mungkin dia bisa merasakan bahagianya Kyuhyun saat bersama Sungmin. Matanya melirik lagi ke arah Yesung, "sudah merestui hubungan Kyuhyun _hyung _dengan Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Entah dia akan kembali menjadi dulu atau tetap bahagia, aku akan tetap menjaganya sebagai _Hyung_." Tutur Yesung, pandangan matanya seperti menari-nari menatap langit yang berubah menjadi oranye.

Ryeowook tidak membalas atau menanggapi ucapan Yesung. Dirinya ikut diam seperti menunggu apalagi yang akan diucapkan _namja _yang ada disebelahnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berkurang. Langit pun mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan. Namun Ryeowook dan Yesung tetap duduk bersebelahan. Pikiran mereka melayang dengan berbagai imajinasi yang berbeda. Namun hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan,

Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Pantas saja mukamu itu tua! Lebih muda Yesung _Hyung _daripada kau!"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, berjalan lebih dulu daripada Kyuhyun yang kesulitan mendorong trolly. Mereka berdua sedang berada di supermarket. Kebutuhan seharian Sungmin sudah mulai menipis, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Untunglah tidak ada jadwal yang mendesak sehabis pulang kerja, jadi Kyuhyun bisa menjemput Sungmin untuk berbelanja.

Namun baru saja mereka masuk dan menuju tempat sayuran, pertengkaran kecil dimulai. Sungmin menaruh berbagai sayuran yang nanti akan dia masak untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun, tapi _namja _yang pembenci sayuran itu kembali menaruh sayuran yang dimasukkan trolly oleh Sungmin ke tempat asal mulanya.

"Dari kecil aku memang tidak suka itu, Min!" Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tidak besar sekali volumenya karna akan mencari perhatian dari sekitar mereka.

"Belajarlah untuk suka, Kyu!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya lagi, menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tampang kesal. "Setidaknya belajarlah untuk menyukai apa yang kusuka."

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali melembut mendengar suara Sungmin yang juga lembut. Bibirnya tersenyum dan kini dia mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Tangannya mulai terangkat untuk merapikan poni Sungmin yang mulai berantakan.

"Iya. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memajukan wajahnya, menepis semua jarak yang ada diantara keduanya.

Keduanya menyangka bahwa lorong tempat sayuran ini sepi. Tidak ada pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat atau bahkan cctv. Ya, mereka hanya bisa mengira-ngira.

Kenyataannya ada kilasan lampu blitz kasat mata yang merekam kejadian romantis mereka.

* * *

"Kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk menyuruhku mentraktirmu, lebih baik kau pergi, Donghae-ssi."

Eunhyuk melemparkan deathglare pada Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. _Namja _bertubuh kurus itu memutar matanya malas saat Donghae tersenyum padanya.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh begitu padaku!" tutur Donghae seraya duduk di sofa, "aku ingin berbagi cerita padamu."

Eunhyuk kembali menoleh ke Donghae, menatap pria itu dengan penuh penasaran, "cerita apa?"

"Kemarilah. Tidak enak bicara dari jarak jauh seperti ini." Ujar Donghae seraya menepuk-nepuk space kosong di sebelahnya. Bagai tersihir, Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Donghae. Duduk disebelah _namja _itu dan kembali bertanya, "apa yang ingin diceritakan?"

"Sungmin _hyung _sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Kyuhyun."

"_MWO?!"_

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Terlihat senang saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa kau tidak melarangnya?!" Eunhyuk membuang muka lagi, wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae.

"Ya~ aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia. Kalau dengan jalan yang penuh sejuta halangan itu mereka dapat bahagia, kenapa tidak?" tutur Donghae, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa merah yang empuk. Melirik Eunhyuk yang masih enggan menatapnya. "Mengapa kau kelihatan tidak suka sekali mendengarnya? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sungmin _hyung _atau Kyuhyun?"

"Ya! Tidak ada apa-apa! Bahkan aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka!" bentak Eunhyuk sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan akibat dari hubungan mereka?

Kini Donghae yang memutar matanya malas. Malas kembali mendengar ketakutan yang sama saja dibicarakan Eunhyuk maupun Yesung. "Buat apa? Mengapa kita harus memikirkan akibat?"

"Tentu saja perlu, Hae. Kau tidak ingin keduanya menderita kan? Mereka bisa saja bahagia sekarang, tapi nanti?" Eunhyuk memandang frustasi Donghae. Menghembuskan nafasnya karna menyerah meyakini Donghae yang menganggap semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Menderita? Karna apa? Status mereka yang terpandang di Negara bahkan dunia, hah? Omong kosong." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, mata yang biasanya teduh kini memandang Eunhyuk dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau dan kebanyakan orang diluar sana memandang cinta. Memandang cinta dengan status atau embel-embel lainnya. Tapi aku, aku adalah normal yang memandang cinta dengan bahagia atau tidaknya kau bersama pasanganmu." Donghae mulai membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Eunhyuk. _Namja _gummy smile itu tidak berkutik, ucapan Donghae seperti ribuan pisau yang tepat menghujam jantungnya.

Tepat saat pintu terbuka, Donghae kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eunhyuk,

"Pantas saja selama ini kau tidak dapat mewujudkan cintamu, Eunhyuk-ssi. Kau terlalu takut kehilangan semuanya demi mengejar cintamu."

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan semua perasaannya. Sampai akhirnya pintu itu tertutup, air mata barulah bisa jatuh perlahan dari matanya.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil masakannya sudah siap saji di meja makan. Dia sedang berada di Apartment Kyuhyun, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada kesepakatan bahwa Sungmin akan tinggal di Apartment Kyuhyun, namun semenjak mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka, semunya seperti berjalan apa adanya. Kini Apartment Sungmin hanya digunakan pemiliknya bila ada pakaian atau barang yang harus diambil. Untuk makan, tidur, bahkan mandi, Sungmin melakukan itu di Apartmetn Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Sungmin agar Kyuhyun yang sedang berpakaian habis mandi segera keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, sudah berpakaian piyama birunya, berjalan menuju Sungmin yang sibuk menata piring dan gelas. Jiwa jahilnya keluar, dengan cepat dia memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang.

"Woah, kau hampir membuatku menjatuhkan piring ini, Kyu!" teriak Sungmin kaget karna mendapat pelukan surprise dari kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikkan menata meja makan, karna ruang geraknya dibatasi oleh _namja _yang masih bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tuan Cho, apa kau tidak mau makan?"

"Nanti saja, aku masih ing-"

Drrrttt…. Drrrttt….

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun secara paksa saat mendengar suara handphonenya di meja depan tv di ruang tengah. Sedikit berlari, takut bila yang menelfon keburu mematikan telefonya, Sungmin segera mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucap Sungmin pada orang diseberang sana yang belum sempat ia lihat id callernya. Bibirnya juga bergumam '_mianhae_' kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di tembok sambil memperhatikannya.

"_Kau sedang dimana, Sungmin?"_

Sungmin sedikit kaget karna mengetahui bahwa suara itu adalah suara _Appa_nya. "aku berada dirumah teman, ada apa, _Appa_?"

"_Apa rumah Presiden Direktur SparCorp? Cho Kyuhyun?"_

Diam. Sungmin hanya bisa diam karna mendengar suara _Appa_nya yang jauh dari kata menggoda atau marah.

"_Mengapa diam? Benarkah aku? Berarti berita itu benar adanya?"_

Berita? Sungmin segera menyalakan tv tanpa menyahut terlebih dahulu ucapan Tuan Lee. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu, segera menghampiri Sungmin.

Tv sudah menyala. Sungmin mengganti-ganti channel seperti mencari apa yang dibicarakan sang _Appa_.

Tepat saat tiga kali Sungmin mengganti channel, fotonya dengan Kyuhyun sedang terpampang jelas disana.

_Presiden Direktur Cho Kyuhyun dari SparCorp terlihat mesra sambil menggandeng tangan Presiden Direktur Lee Sungmin dari Sendbill Corp yang baru beberapa bulan ini menjabat._

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terdiam. Bukan hanya foto-foto mereka yang sedang bergandengan tangan didepan supermarket. Foto Kyuhyun yang mendorong trolly dan Sungmin yang berjalan didepannya sambil memilih-milih barang juga ada, dan yang membuat mereka tidak dapat berkutik bahkan seluruh nafas mereka terasa berhenti saat ada foto mereka berdua sedang berciuman di lorong supermarket yang sepi.

"_Min? Kau masih disana? Appa harap kau temui Appa secepatnya dan jelaskan semua ini. Sungguh memalukan."_

Tut Tut Tut.

Tepat saat Tuan Lee menutup telfonnya secara pihak, saat itu juga handphone Sungmin terlepas dari genggamannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mengamati tv yang menampilkan berita miring tentang mereka.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang kini sudah mulai menitikkan air mata. Ditariknya tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang, kau harus tenang, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus punggung _namja _yang mulai mengeluarkan isakannya itu.

"Aku takut.. Aku sungguh takut, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Dia sendiri juga takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di hubungan yang baru seumur jagung ini. Ucapan Donghae seperti berputar lagi di otaknya. Bagaimana bila orangtua Sungmin memisahkan mereka berdua? Bagaimana bila Sungmin harus diusir dari keluarganya? Bagaimana dan bagaimana?

Beruntung Sungmin sedang berada dipelukannya, _namja _berwajah stoic itu tidak perlu menutupi setetes dua tetes bahkan hampir tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kita lalui ini bersama, Min. Kita harus tetap bersama. Aku berjanji."

* * *

**TBC**

**maaf banget kalo chapter ini kurang ya...  
**

**aku lagi sakit tapi keingetan kalo ini belum selese:( dan lagi juga aku gak ngecek lagi ada typo atau enggak, mianhaeya:(  
**


	5. Chapter 5

__**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**~o0o~  
**

_Namja _berjas hitam rapi dengan paduan celana kain dengan warna senada, turun dari mobil mewahnya. Sedikit tersenyum saat beberapa karyawan yang kebetulan juga ingin memasuki gedung itu menyapanya. Dia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa, seperti apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Tidak ada aura kesombongan yang terpancar, hanya karisma yang ada.

Ia hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu ruangannya sebelum beberapa karyawan dibelakangnya berbisik sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kim _sajangnim _sudah sampai, biasanya kan Cho _sajangnim_ yang sampai duluan. Mungkin dia malu ya?"

Yesung memekakan telinganya. Berpura-pura sedang mengecek dokumen yang berada di meja sekretarisnya.

"Ah, bisa saja telat. Tapi sungguh, berita itu membuatku menjadi aneh memandangnya. Sungguh memalukan bila itu benar-benar Cho _sajangnim_."

Akhirnya kedua karyawan itu melewati Yesung, mungkin mereka tidak mengira bahwa Yesung dapat mendengar semuanya. Saat Luna, sekretaris Yesung, menghampiri Yesung, barulah _namja _itu bertanya,

"Luna, aku mendengar beberapa karyawan membicarakan Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Yesung seraya masuk ke dalam ruangannya, sedangkan Luna ikut dibelakangnya sambil merapikan dokumen.

Luna sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung, "ah. Saya kira anda sudah tahu, _sajangnim_. Berita tentang Cho _sajangnim _beredar di berita tadi malam bahkan sampai pagi ini."

Perasaan Yesung mulai memanas, merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang dibicarakan Luna. "Langsung saja. Berita apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Berita tentang Cho _sajangnim _yang berciuman dengan Presiden Direktur dari Sendbill Corp."

DEG

Ini seperti semua ketakutan Yesung yang disimpan dalam hatinya keluar seketika. Semua kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah ingin ia hapus tentang hubungan sahabatnya itu dan Sungmin menjadi nyata.

"_Sajangnim_?"

Yesung tersadar saat suara merdu Luna menyapanya dari lamunan.

"Ah, kau bisa keluar sekarang, Luna-ssi."

.

.

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa kau belum tahu tentang berita yang menggemparkan ini."

Yesung berjalan di lorong kantornya menuju lobby. Dia meninggalkan semua pekerjaan bahkan membatalkan pertemuannya dengan beberapa rekan bisnis saat mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook bahwa Kyuhyun tidak membukakan pintunya untuk _namja _imut itu.

"_Berita apa? Aku tidak berurusan dengan dunia luar kemarin malam dan pagi ini. Kau tahu, aku ini terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menonton tv, sama sepertimu dan Kyuhyun."_

Yesung terlihat gusar dengan basa-basi Donghae di telfon. Dia sudah memasuki mobil untuk segera meluncur ke Apartment Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertele-tele. Kau bisa lihat di semua channel infotainment bahkan berita yang menampilkan foto-foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berdua. Berita miring yang memojokkan mereka."

Tidak ada sahutan dari sebrang sana, mungkin Donghae juga terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku sedang menuju Apartment Kyuhyun, Ryeowook meminta bantuan kita untuk mengontrol kondisi _Hyung_nya itu. Kemarilah, Hae-ah."

"_Ne, aku akan kesana."_

**o0o**_  
_

Sungmin menghela nafas yang panjang saat sang supir mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di kediaman kedua orangtuanya. Rumah mewah bergaya kerajaan eropa terpampang jelas dari balik kaca mobil.

Ingatannya kembali ke tadi malam, saat ia dan Kyuhyun berpelukan seakan takut dipisahkan sampai pagi menjelang. Saat ia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa pamit untuk mendatangi sang _Appa_.

"Sungmin."

_Namja _imut itu menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara bass milik sang Ayah yang memanggilnya. Padahal, baru saja beberapa langkah ia memasuki rumah mewahnya ini.

Sungmin membalikkan badan dan melihat sang _Appa _sedang berdiri tegak menghadapnya. Raut wajah pria berumur 60 tahunan itu susah ditebak. Ada raut kecewa, sedih, bahkan marah saat melihat Sungmin.

"_Appa… _Aku bisa jelas-"

"Aku mendidikmu dengan segala usahaku untuk menjadikanmu apa yang aku harapkan. Bukan menjadi homoseksual yang tidak tahu adab!" teriak Tuan Lee mengundang Nyonya Lee dan Sungjin menuju mereka.

Sungmin membatu mendengar perkataan yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti manusia tidak bermoral, seperti manusia yang harganya lebih rendah daripada debu dijalanan.

"Kau mau menjelaskan apa? Mau menjelaskan bahwa semua berita yang memalukan itu benar? Mau menjelaskan bahwa kau tidak mau berpisah dengan pasangan gay mu itu?!" Tuan Lee terus berteriak. Suara bassnya memenuhi ruang tengah yang hanya berisi empat orang yang sibuk dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Sungjin hanya bisa diam di depan pintu, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk meredamkan emosi _Appa_nya. Nyonya Lee sudah jatuh terduduk di sofa sambil menangis, entah menangis karna mendengar pertengkaran suami dan anaknya, atau menangisi kenyataan bahwa anaknya bukanlah pria seperti yang ia harapkan.

"A-aku… _Mianhae_..." Sungmin membiarkan air matanya terjatuh, membasahi pipi seputih kapas yang telah berubah pucat. Kakinya bergetar, seperti tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuh yang sedang terisak hebat.

Tuan Lee perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Memandang wajah sang anak dengan penuh kebencian. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tak benci, hanya kecewa dengan segala kelakuan Sungmin yang membuatnya merasa tidak berharga sebagai Ayah.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau mencintai lelaki itu? Apa kau mencintai Presdir Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sedikit demi sedikit wajah manis itu mendongak, menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan takut-takut. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia mulai berbicara.

"A-aku.. Aku mencintainya."

PLAK

Tangisan Nyonya Lee makin keras kala melihat tangan kekar sang suami mendarat dengan keras di pipi mulu anak sulungnya. Sungjin sendiri langsung berlari menuju sang _hyung _yang terjatuh, seperti tidak kuat menahan sakit di pipi dan hatinya.

"_hyung_.." Sungjin memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat. Membiarkan kakak lelakinya itu dapat menuntaskan rasa tangis di dalam pelukannya. Wajah tampannya terangkat untuk menatap wajah pria yang telah membesarkannya, "tidak seharusnya _Appa _menampar Sungmin _Hyung_."

"Dan tidak seharusnya kau membela _Hyung_mu yang telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga." Keegoan dan amarah masih menguasai Tuan Lee. Tidak perduli dengan tangisan istri dan anak sulungnya yang telah memenuhi telinganya, ia hanya berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruang tengah.

"_Appa…_"

Lirihan tenor Sungmin mampu membuat langkah kaki pria itu terhenti. Waktu terasa terhenti sejenak untuk menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan bicaranya.

Masih di dalam pelukan Sungjin, Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya agar suaranya dapat terdengar jelas di telinga _Appa_nya. Menelan ludah berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan aku, _Appa_."

**o0o**

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat melihat _namja _yang ia yakini Ryeowook tengah duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di depan pintu Apartment Kyuhyun. Wajah Ryeowook seperti habis menangis, memandang ke depan sambil sedikit bergumam.

"Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya. "_Hyung_… Hikss…"

"_Uljima_. Sebentar lagi Donghae akan datang, dia tahu password Apartment Kyuhyun."

Belum lama Yesung berkata seperti itu, Donghae sudah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Yesung _Hyung_! Ryeowookie!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Yesung langsung menyuruh Donghae untuk membuka password Apartment Kyuhyun. Setelah Donghae memasukkan dan ternyata benar, mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke Apartment Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

Yesung berkali-kali memanggil Kyuhyun saat tidak ada seorang di ruang tengah. Ryeowook langsung menyenggol lengan Donghae dan Yesung saat melihat seorang _namja _yang sedang duduk terdiam sambil memainkan sendok tanpa memakan makanan yang ada dipiringnya.

Donghae, Yesung, maupun Ryeowook tidak ada yang berniat untuk menegur Kyuhyun. Seperti tahu keinginan Kyuhyun untuk diam, mereka bertiga hanya duduk di depan dan disamping Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka diam, sampai _namja _berwajah stoic itu berbicara.

"Sungmin menemui orangtuanya tanpa bilang kepadaku."

Yesung yang duduk didepannya tidak memberi komentar apa-apa, hanya betah memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak memberi ekspresi berarti.

"Aku takut dia tidak akan kembali."

Kesunyian kembali terusik saat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya. Perlahan wajah _namja _itu mengeras, matanya memerah karna sudah menahan tangis semenjak semalam.

"_Hyung_…" Ryeowook yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun langsung merangkul tubuh tinggi _Hyung_nya itu. Mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk meredam kekuatiran Kyuhyun.

"Dia pasti kembali. Sungmin _Hyung _bukan seorang _namja _yang mudah menyerah, Kyu." Ujar Donghae untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun. Dia juga sangat yakin kalau Sungmin akan memperjuangkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, walau Donghae juga tahu bahwa _Ahjusshi_nya itu adalah orang yang keras.

Tangan kekar Yesung terulur untuk mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun yang teredam di bahu Ryeowook. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah tangis seorang Presiden Direktur SparCorp.

Jari-jari kecil Yesung yang tidak sepadan dengan tangannya dengan erat memegang dagu Kyuhyun, mata sipitnya lurus menatap mata coklat Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Jangan seperti _yeoja_. Kau ini adalah seorang lelaki terpandang. Bukankah ini resiko yang harus kau jalani? Kemana Kyuhyun yang selalu bilang semua akan baik-baik saja? Kemana Kyuhyun yang dengan percaya diri akan mengatasi semua masalah?"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Yesung yang begitu mengena di hatinya. Airmatanya sontak berhenti untuk jatuh, seperti malu pada wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat marah.

"Kau harus percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau dan Sungmin mampu melalui ini semua. Ku mohon, jangan menyiksa hatimu dengan menangis." Yesung tersenyum seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Kyuhyun. Kini jemarinya berganti untuk mengacak-acak rambut sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng _sendiri.

Melihat wajah Yesung yang begitu menenangkan, Kyuhyun perlahan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Dia tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan untuk menertawakan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Donghae dan Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum juga ikut tertawa dan bergantian menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini membuatku hampir mati!" teriak Ryeowook sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. "Jangan seperti orang gila lagi!"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan sang _dongsaeng _yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Maafkan _Hyung_."

TING TONG

"Eh? Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu."

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu Apartment dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung yang masih bersenda gurau.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Donghae membuka pintu, muncullah sosok _namja _yang sangat ingin Kyuhyun lihat saat ini. _Namja _itu tanpa suara berjalan memasuki ruang makan tempat Kyuhyun dan yang lain sedang duduk.

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian saat ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari memeluk Sungmin sampai tubuh kecil itu agak terdorong ke belakang. Tangan kekar Kyuhyun sampai tidak rela untuk mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Uhukk.. Kyu, kau ingin membunuhku, _eoh_?" canda Sungmin seraya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sama eratnya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih duduk di kursi makan merasa menjadi nyamuk pengganggu karna tidak ingin menganggu moment Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Segera mereka berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang sudah mengasingkan diri di ruang tengah.

"Mengapa tidak pamit kepadaku?" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan sambil tersenyum. Sungmin seperti sedang mengingat bagaimana manis dan hangatnya saat kulitnya dan kulit Kyuhyun bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lagi, dia kembali merangkul tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Melampiaskan segala rasa rindu walau hanya beberapa jam. Mengeluarkan segala ketakutan walau itu tak terbukti.

Mata _namja _manis yang sudah terbuka itu menangkap sepiring sarapan yang tadi sempat ia buatkan untuk _namja _yang sedang memeluknya ini sebelum dia pergi. Dia segera melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan memasang tampang jengkel.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab namun menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke meja makan. Sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada di atas meja, "Kenapa tidak menghabiskan makanan yang aku buat? Hey! Bahkan kau tidak memakannya!"

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis karna Sungmin juga mengomel sambil memukul lengannya. Pelan sih tapi tetap saja…

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan bila kau tidak ada disampingku?" Sungmin yang tadi niatnya masih mau protes karna usaha membuat sarapannya diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun, malah menjadi melembut karna mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memelas.

"Kau kan bisa makan sendiri, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin seraya menarik kursi untuk dia duduki. Kyuhyun juga mengikuti Sungmin untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin, "aku sudah menghabiskan banyak hari untuk sarapan bersamamu. Melewati satu pagi saja tanpa bersamamu, makananku rasanya hambar, Min."

Mata mereka bertemu, menyalurkan keteduhan di empat manik mata coklat yang menyiratkan berbagai rasa. Perlahan tangan mereka terpaut, membentuk suatu genggaman yang sukar untuk dipisahkan. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menikmati suasana siang ini yang begitu menentramkan, walaupun terdengar suara tv dari dalam sana, atau posisi mereka yang hanya duduk di meja makan. Tapi hanya mereka berdua saat ini, hanya itu yang mereka perlukan.

.

.

"_Hyung._"

Donghae menggeser duduknya agar Sungmin bisa duduk disampingnya. Hampir sejam Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung diam sambil menonton tv di ruang tengah, membiarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berduaan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan duduk diantara Donghae dan Ryeowook, sedangkan Yesung duduk di single sofa di samping mereka. "Terimakasih sudah menemani Kyuhyun pagi ini."

"Tidak usah sungkan, Sungmin." ujar Yesung seraya melepas ikatan dasinya yang ia rasa terlalu formal hanya untuk duduk bersantai seperti ini.

"Kemana Kyuhyun _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menengok ke arah dalam.

"Setelah memakan sarapannya, dia meminta istirahat karna tidak bisa tidur semenjak semalam. Jadi sekarang dia sedang tidur, Wookie-ah." Jawab Sungmin kepada _namja _yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan ini. "Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir pada Kyuhyun."

"Ya! Kita juga khawatir padamu, _Hyung_." Donghae memukul pelan kepala Sungmin yang direspon _namja _manis itu dengan meringis.

"Apa kau tadi bertemu dengan Lee _Ahjusshi_? Apa yang ia katakan padamu, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Sungmin agak terdiam sebentar. Manik foxy coklat itu memandang ketiga _namja _yang disekitarnya dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan. Berbagai jawaban ada dipikirannya. Ingin rasanya dia menceritakan semua agar setidaknya beban dipikirannya dapat ia bagi kepada orang-orang terdekatnya ini.

Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng. Sungmin seakan takut bila ketiga _namja _ini akan khawatir padanya nanti. "Aku memang bertemu. Namun _Appa _tidak berbicara apa-apa."

Yesung memandang Sungmin yang menunduk setelah menjawab. Ada perasaan tidak puas saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. walaupun baru saja dia bertemu dengan _namja _yang membuat hidup sahabatnya ini berubah, Yesung seakan tahu bahwa yang diucapkan Sungmin barusan adalah bohong.

"_Appa_mu pasti marah besar ya, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dia tidak bermaksud lain, dia hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa hangatnya untuk menenangkan pikiran Sungmin yang ia yakini sedang kalut.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "begitulah. Tapi tidak apa. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti."

Sungmin mengela nafas panjang saat melihat Donghae dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti mendengar penuturannya. Namun saat dia melihat Yesung, mata kecil milik sahabat _namjachingu_nya itu sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Entahlah, Sungmin tidak mengerti apa maksud Yesung menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ah, _Hyung_. Aku mohon pamit untuk mengurus data kependudukanku, aku menitip Kyuhyun _hyung_, ne?" Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan membereskan beberapa barangnya yang tergeletak di meja.

Donghae juga ikut berdiri, tangan-tangannya membenarkan beberapa kancing yang terbuka. "Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor karna ada urusan yang tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh Sektetarisku."

Mau tidak mau Sungmin dan Yesung harus ikut berdiri untuk mengantar Donghae dan Ryeowook ke pintu. Setelah tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam, Donghae dan Ryeowook mulai pergi menjauh dari depan pintu dorm Kyuhyun.

"Hahh.." Tidak di sengaja Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat menutup pintu. Ia merasa lega karna orang-orang yang sedari tadi menanyainya sudah pulang. Namun dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang dibelakangnya yang melihat kelakuannya.

"Apa ada yang belum tersampaikan, Sungmin?" tanya Yesung. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, wajahnya juga terlihat tulus tanpa menuntut.

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yesung. Dia hanya melirik ke arah sahabat _namjachingu_nya dan berjalan melewati Yesung. Namun _namja _bermata sipit itu tidak mengambil hati, dia tahu bahwa Sungmin mungkin sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

Yesung kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sungmin juga sudah kembali duduk disana. Tidak ada obrolan seperti saat masih ada Ryeowook atau Donghae. Mereka berdua hanya diam dan menatap laya televise walau mereka sendiri juga tidak ada yang tahu acara apa yang sedang diputar. Sampai pada akhirnya satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Aku takut menyakiti Kyuhyun, Yesung _Hyung_."

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang sedang berbicara padanya namun tidak menatapnya. Mata Sungmin masih memandang televise, walau dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitinya, Sungmin." tutur Yesung seraya memutar duduknya agar menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin menghempaskan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Matanya tidak menatap tv lagi, namun menatap lantai berkarpet mewah. "Tidak untuk sekarang. Tapi nanti. Aku takut akan menyakitinya."

Yesung menangkap air mata yang perlahan jatuh di pipi chubby milik Sungmin. Sedikit namun perlahan banyak air bening itu terjatuh, menandakan ada banyak tekanan yang selama ini ditahan oleh pemuda berparas manis itu.

"Kau bersugesti, Sungmin-ah. Bila kau berpikir bahwa kau akan menyakitinya, maka Kyuhyun akan tersakiti." Yesung ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Namun dia miringkan duduknya agar tetap menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik ke Yesung tanpa menghapus dulu airmatanya, "benarkah? Apa _Appa_ku dan semua ini bisa mengikuti sugestiku, _hyung_?"

Yesung terdiam, dia merasa ada yang salah dari cara Sungmin memandangnya dan perkataan Sungmin. Semua terasa miris terdengar ditelinganya, persis saat Kyuhyun meraung-raung menangis tiga tahun yang lalu.

Airmata Sungmin makin mengalir deras. Isakan kecil mulai keluar perlahan dari bibir mungilnya. Ia tidak malu menumpahkan ini semua di depan Yesung yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia kenal. Ia hanya tidak sanggup menahan ini semua.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu, Sungmin. Kau maupun Kyuhyun hanya perlu percaya akan melalui ini semua dengan baik. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jalannya takdir bahkan untuk satu menit kedepan." Yesung mengambil tissue yang ada di atas meja, dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Hapuslah air mata mu itu. Sangat menyedihkan bila Kyuhyun terbangun dan melihatmu dengan pemandangan seperti ini."

**o0o**

"Maaf Cho _sajangnim_. Baru saja saya menerima kabar dari Perusahaan Cassio."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat sekretarisnya yang baru ia persilahkan masuk memasang wajah lesu.

"Ada apa, Sooyoung-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memutar duduknya agar menghadap Sooyoung yang berdiri di depannya. "Kabar apa yang kau terima?"

"Pihak Perusahaan Cassio membatalkan kerjasama dengan Perusahaan kita, _sajangnim_." Jawab Sooyoung dengan nada pelan.

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Selama perusahaan Sparcorp ini berdiri, tidak pernah ia mendengar kabar seperti itu. Tidak pernah satupun perusahaan yang mau membatalkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan sebesar SparCorp.

"Mungkin kau salah menangkap maksud mereka, Sooyoung-ssi. Kita sudah beberapa kali menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka." tutur Kyuhyun. Dia mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen ke meja. Tanda dia sedang gelisah.

"Maaf, _sajangnim_. Tapi me-"

Cklek.

Belum sempat Sooyoung mengakhiri kalimatnya, pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Sosok Yesung tampak dari balik pintu. Mata kecilnya langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung yang sedang berbicara serius.

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun tanpa berbicara. Sesampainya di depan meja Kyuhyun, ia menatap Sooyoung dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua, Sooyoung-ssi?"

Sooyoung segera mengangguk pada Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup dan hanya mereka berdua saja diruangan kedap suara itu, Yesung mulai memandangi Kyuhyun lagi dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Presiden Direktur tersebut.

"Ku rasa kau sudah mendengar satu perusahaan yang telah membatalkan kerja sama dengan kita dari sekretarismu itu, Kyu." Tutur Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Mencerna apa maksud dari penuturan Yesung. Mata coklatnya juga ikut memandang mata sahabatnya itu.

"Satu perusahaan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan hanya satu bahkan ada tiga perusahaan yang membatalkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita." Jawab Yesung. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat datar, seperti tidak ada masalah yang membebani. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang raut wajahnya langsung mengeras saat mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Keringat mulai keluar begitu saja dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Matanya mulai tidak fokus pada satu objek, mencari-cari atau mengingat dimana letak perusahaannya sampai tiga perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengannya membatalkan semua perjanjian.

"Berita miring tentangmu. Mereka merasa malu bila tetap menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang Presiden Direkturnya sendiri terlibat issue." Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas. Tulang dan persendiannya terasa rapuh kala mendengar setiap baik alasan semua perusahaan kerabatnya pergi.

Ini semua kesalahannya. Mungkin hanya tiga perusahaan untuk saat ini, namun bagaimana dengan hari esok dan seterusnya? Berita itu bahkan masih terpampang jelas di berbagai acara gossip yang tidak sengaja Kyuhyun tonton. Tidak mudah untuk menghilangkan berita miring tentangnya dan Sungmin, tidak mudah juga untuk membangun kepercayaan pada perusahaan-perusahaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan SparCorp.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menangani semuanya. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu tentang masalah ini. Duduk dan berdoalah agar hanya tiga perusahaan sampai akhir."

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak menanggapi kalimat terakhir Yesung, karna dia memang sedang berdoa. Berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya tidak bertambah buruk.

**o0o**

Sungmin mengurut keningnya dengan jemari kecil yang ia punya. Sekretarisnya baru saja menemuinya dan mengatakan ada beberapa perusahaan yang membatalkan niatnya untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan Sendbill dan juga penurunan konsumen yang drastis.

_Namja _itu menutup matanya, menghembuskan nafas, berharap agar semua masalah ini keluar seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya. Dia tahu ini semua karna apa, dia tahu semua issue itu yang menyembabkan perusahaannya terlibat.

Ingin sekali Sungmin marah. Bukan marah pada perusahaan-perusahaan itu, ataupun marah pada konsumen yang menjauh dari Sendbill. Namun ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh sampai melibatkan perusahaan yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin perusahaan sebangsa Sendbill mendapat penolakan dari berbagai perusahaan yang bahkan mungkin lebih kecil dari Sendbill.

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Handphone _touchscreen_ itu bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas Sungmin mengambil handphone itu dan melihat id caller yang terpampang jelas di layar lumayan besar untuk ukuran handphone.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Yeoboseyo, Sungminnie. Kau dimana dan apa sudah makan siang?"_

Sungmin merasa seluruh bebannya hilang saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat memerhatikannya. Terasa hangat sampai ke hati walau jarak mereka jauh.

"Aku masih diruanganku dan baru saja sekretarisku membawakan makan siangku. Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar. Kau sudah makan?"

"_Yesung Hyung membawakanku makanan, jadi baru saja kami selesai makan siang diruanganku. Sekarang dia sedang pergi dan karna aku merindukanmu jadi aku menelfon untuk mendengar suaramu."_

Bibir mungil itu terkekeh geli mendengar segala rayuan yang terlontar dari bibir tebal _namjachingu_nya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu."

"_Min… Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu_._"_

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya walau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Apa, Kyu?"

"_Hari ini aku mendengar hal yang tidak mengenakan untuk perusahaanku. Hah.. kau tahu, tiga perusahaan yang pernah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan ku ternyata sudah membatalkan perjanjiannya sepihak."_

Sungmin tercekat mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Suara manja _namja _disebrang sana yang baru saja terdengar manja kini berubah menjadi lesu. Dan Sungmin yakin bahwa wajah _namjachingu_nya itu juga sudah berubah tidak bergairah.

Sekali lagi, _namja _manis itu berpikir. Perusahaan Kyuhyun sedang mengalami hal yang sama seperti Perusahaannya. Rekan kerja mereka perlahan mulai membatalkan perjanjian yang telah dibuat secara sepihak. Namun apakah alasannya sama?

"_Semua alasan yang dikeluarkan mereka sama, karna isu miring yang menyangkut kita yang tersebar di seluruh media. Aku tidak habis pikir, itu kan masalah pribadi, bukan masalah yang menyangkut pautkan perusahaan."_

Sesak. Itu yang dirasakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasakan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Semuanya terasa menjadi gelap bagi Sungmin untuk mencari dimana letak titik terang yang menghubungkan dia dan Kyuhyun pada kebahagiaan.

"_Min? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"_

"Ah, mian, Kyu. Aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen jadi tidak fokus. Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti malam?"

"_Ah, baiklah."_

Sungmin segera menutup telefonnya tanpa mengucapkan salam pada Kyuhyun. Dia segera menghempaskan kasar handphone itu di meja kerjanya tanpa perduli apakah benda elektronik itu akan rusak atau tidak.

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Untung saja dia sedang duduk dikursi direkturnya, kalau tidak, mungkin saja dia sudah merosot ke lantai berkarpet karna tubuhnya yang melemah.

Dia hanya berharap bila ada hal buruk yang menyangkut tentang berita itu, cukup dia saja yang menerimanya, cukup dia saja yang mengalaminya. Tidak seperti sekarang, suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lemah itu membuat hati dan matanya kembali menangis.

Cklek.

Sungmin segera mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat saat pintu ruangannya terbuka tanpa diketuk. Dia bertambah kaget lagi saat mengetahui siapa di balik pintu itu. Sosok berumur yang tetap tegap berjalan. Rambut yang sudah mulai memutih walau tetap membawa aura wibawa disetiap tatapannya.

"_Appa_…"

**o0o**

"_Ah, mian, Kyu. Aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen jadi tidak fokus. Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti malam?"_

"Ah, baiklah."

TUT TUT TUT

Kyuhyun menatap heran pada layar handphonenya yang sudah tidak menampilkan waktu pembicaraannya. Bukan, bukan layar handphone yang ia herankan. Tapi _namja _manis yang baru saja memutuskan telfon secara sepihak. Tidak biasanya Sungmin seperti itu, bahkan Sungmin selalu mendengar apapun yang Kyuhyun ceritakan walau bukan hal penting. Dan bukankah yang barusan Kyuhyun ceritakan itu hal penting? Mengapa Sungmin tidak fokus bahkan tidak menanggapi cerita yang membuat Kyuhyun stress seperti ini.

"Hahh.." entahlah, sudah berapa kali _namja _tampan ini menghembuskan nafasnya. Seakan tidak ada habisnya dia menyesalkan kejadian yang terjadi ini.

Mata coklat itu terpejam. Membiarkan ruang kerja yang luas ini hanya dipenuhi dengan suara detik jam yang terasa melambat. Deru nafas bahkan bisa ia dengar dengan pelan. Semua memori yang memenuhi otaknya terasa membuat hati dan jantungnya merasa tercekat, seperti ada beban beribu kilo yang di hempaskan di tubuhnya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berjanji, ini hanya awal. Bisa jadi masih ada masalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan lagi dengan bangga. Namun dia berjanji, apapun masalah yang ada. Apapun, dia akan tetap mencintai dan menjaga Sungmin disisinya.

Kehilangan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuk Kyuhyun. Ditinggal meninggal oleh kedua orangtuanya sudah membuat luka yang dalam dihidupnya, malah ditambah kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang membuatnya menjadi trauma akan kehilangan sesuatu.

Menutup diri dan hati untuk tiga tahun lamanya sungguh membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan mandiri, namun saat bertemu Sungmin semua menjadi berubah. Setitik bahkan segelas kebahagiaan dituangkan Sungmin di dalam hidupnya yang datar. Mencintai dan memiliki Sungmin menjadi hal yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya jenuh.

Maka dari itu, kehilangan Sungmin mungkin sama saja membuatnya mati perlahan…

**TBC**

**hallo~  
**

**seperti yang lalu, maaf ya kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan kalian T_T  
**

**kinerja aku menurun belakangan:( terlalu banyak masalah wkwk jadi curhat:(  
**

**terimakasih untuk comment, saran, dan pujian ehehe terimakasih untuk segalanya:D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**~o0o~  
**

"Sudah melihat kondisi Perusahaan ini, Sungmin-ah?"

Bibir Sungmin seakan kaku tidak bisa menjawab setiap kata dari pertanyaan sang _Appa_ yang sekarang sedang duduk didepannya. Tatapan Tuan Lee menusuk melewati retina Sungmin dan sampai di hatinya, seperti ribuan pedang yang mengenai satu titik.

"Dengan keringat dan doa aku mendirikan perusahaan ini. Dengan segala kekuatan dan usahaku aku menghidupi keluarga kecil kita dengan perusahaan ini, Sungmin. Namun sekarang, kau dengan seenaknya menghancurkan itu semua dengan gossip tak bernilaimu itu!" Tuan Lee tidak tahan lagi menahan amarahnya. Mengeluarkan segala rasa marah dan kecewa kepada sosok _namja _darah dagingnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menangani perusahaan ini, tubuhnya sudah tak tegap dan penuh energi seperti saat Sungmin masih kecil. Hanya Sungmin yang ia percaya dapat meneruskan perusahaan yang sangat ia cintai dan ia banggakan tersebut.

"_Mianhamnida Appa_…" lirih Sungmin tanpa berani menatap wajah sang Ayah. Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir sang _Appa _yang dulu sering bersenandung itu menjadi duri yang tajam baginya.

"Hanya itu kah yang bisa kau ucapkan sekarang, Min? Kau kira dengan itu semua kita bisa kembali menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang jijik berurusan denganmu, hah?!"

PRANG

Sungmin terjatuh dari kursi direkturnya. Tak sengaja tangannya ikut menyeret cangkir kopi yang memang tersedia disana, membuat serpihan kaca-kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Kini Tuan Lee tidak dapat melihat wajah Sungmin lagi karna tubuh kecil anaknya itu sudah terhalang oleh meja. Hanya isakan dan permohonan yang bisa ia dengar dari mulut kecil Sungmin.

Tidak ada niat dari Tuan Lee untuk menghampiri Sungmin dibalik meja itu atau membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri lagi. Keegoisan dan rasa sakit pada hatinya kian mendominasi, membuatnya menjadi enggan untuk sekedar mengasihani anak yang sangat ia banggakan itu.

Tuan Lee berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi meja Sungmin. Sudah cukup baginya melampiaskan segala amarah, selain itu, sudah cukup baginya mendengar tangisan miris dari bibir _plum _yang dulu sering ia cium saat sang pemilik tertidur lelap.

"Sungmin…"

Hanya tinggal beberapa jarak lagi Tuan Lee sampai di pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan suasana di luar ruang kerja Sungmin, kakinya berhenti.

"Ku rasa kau masih mengingat perkataanku…."

"Hikss… Ku mohon, jangan _Appa_… Jangan…."

_Namja _berumur itu tidak melihat sosok Sungmin karna memang Sungmin masih belum berdiri dari balik meja, masih terjatuh sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya supaya tidak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari _Appa_nya itu dapat ia dengar.

"Kau ingin aku membencimu, Sungminnie?" Tuan Lee menutup kedua matanya. Ia juga tak sampai hati berkata seperti itu, karna bila Sungmin kecilnya membencinya itu sama saja membuat dunianya yang sekarang sudah hancur, bertambah hancur. Namun hanya dengan ini ia dapat membuat Sungmin kembali, hanya dengan ini segala keegoisan tentang perusahaan dapat ia selamatkan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, karna memang _namja _itu tidak mau menjawab apa-apa.

"Atau kau ingin melihat pasanganmu itu 'hancur', Lee Sungmin?"

DEG

Kelemahan Sungmin sudah tersentuh Tuan Lee. Kelemahan yang membuat semua sistem pertahanan yang ia buat hancur seketika. Seseorang yang membuat semuanya menjadi terasa sulit bila orang itu mengikutsertakannya.

Kyuhyun.

"Jangan! Aku mohon! Aku mencintainya…" Sungmin berteriak seperti orang gila. Tidak peduli bila mungkin saja ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya. Ia masih betah untuk duduk di lantai berkarpet di balik meja kerjanya itu, selain karna kakinya terasa lemas, ia juga tidak sanggup bila melihat wajah Tuan Lee yang menghakiminya.

Tuan Lee mendecih mendengar kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. "Cinta macam apa yang kau sebutkan, Min? Cinta dari sepasang _namja _yang bahkan Tuhan pun enggan sekedar melirik kalian? Hidupku tinggal sedikit lagi, Min. Dan akan semakin mengurang bila kau terus bersikap seperti ini."

Walau isakannya sendiri mendominasi pendengarannya, namun Sungmin bisa mendengar bahwa sang _Appa _mulai berjalan menjauhinya lagi.

"Ah, satu lagi, Sungmin. Persiapkan dirimu karna sepertinya aku ingin menagih janjimu."

Cklek.

Sungmin mengeraskan isakannya dan teriakannya saat memastikan bahwa sang _Appa _sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan masih menutup telinganya, Sungmin bersandar di kaki meja untuk menahan badannya agar tidak limbung dan tertidur di lantai.

Ini terasa menyedihkan bila Ayah kandungmu sendiri menghina bahkan mengancammu dengan segala kekuasaannya. Belum lagi bila itu menyangkutpautkan seseorang yang paling berarti bagimu. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Sungmin.

Cklek.

Pintu kembali terbuka, Sungmin sendiri tidak peduli siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu. Ia masih tetap menangis dan meraung.

"Ya Tuhan, _Hyung_!"

Donghae, orang yang baru masuk ruangan Sungmin, segera ikut menjatuhkan diri dilantai dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin saat melihat sosok kakak sepupunya itu dalam keadaan yang 'mengenaskan'.

"_Uljima_… Sstttt… Tenang, _Hyung_.. Tenang." Tanpa harus bertanya, Donghae sudah tahu apa sebab Sungmin seperti ini. Saat baru keluar dari lift tadi, Donghae berpas-pasan dengan _Ahjusshi_nya yang menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan heran. Dan saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini, _namja _penyayang anak kecil itu langsung mengerti dengan kejadian ini.

"Kyuhyun… Hiks.. Aku mencintainya, Hae.. Sungguh.. Hiksss.." Donghae mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap-usap surai hitam milik Sungmin agar _namja _itu berhenti untuk menangis. Hatinya juga ikut terluka melihat Sungmin, keluarga yang paling dekat dengannya ini, seperti ini.

"_Arra_, _Hyung_… _Arra_…"

Seperti segala usaha Donghae untuk membuat Sungmin diam sudah habis. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisan Sungmin siang itu, bahkan ciuman sayang dipuncak kepala Sungmin dari Donghae pun tak urung membuat _namja _manis itu memberhentikan isakannya.

Donghae menyerah, mungkin membiarkan Sungmin menangis adalah hal yang tepat untuk saat ini. Membiarkan kakak sepupunya itu membasahi kemeja mahalnya dengan air mata, ia pun tidak masalah. Asal Sungmin dapat melegakan kepenatan hatinya.

**~o0o~**

Ryeowook terlihat sibuk di dapur Apartment Kyuhyun. Semenjak dua hari yang lalu, _Hyung _tampannya itu seperti orang kesetanan. Bekerja tanpa henti di kantor maupun di Apartment, mengabaikan makan apalagi tidur.

Ryeowook bisa melihat bahwa perusahaan milik keluarganya itu sedang terpuruk. Selain tiga perusahaan pertama yang membatalkan perjanjian, ternyata cabang-cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh Asia ini juga mengalami penurunan. Hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun maupun Yesung makin mengeraskan usaha mereka untuk mempertahankan keeksissan SparCorp.

"_Hyung_.."

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Ryeowook yang memasuki ruang kerjanya di Apartment. _Dongsaeng _kesayangannya itu masuk tanpa meminta ijin sambil membawa nampan penuh berisi beberapa makanan dan segelas susu.

"Apa ini, Wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi nampan yang ditaruh Ryeowook diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun, tentunya sehabis menggeser dokumen-dokumen yang memenuhi meja itu.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, "apa sibuk bekerja bisa membuatmu hilang ingatan? Sampai kau tidak tahu kalau benda yang sedang kau tatap itu adalah makanan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau membawakan ini pada _Hyung_?"

"Ya tentu untuk kau makan, _hyung_!" Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kesal karna pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_Arraseo_. _Hyung _akan makan tapi nanti ya setelah kerjaan _Hyung _selesai_, _ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Yang dibalas gelengan hebat dari _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Tidak boleh! _Hyung _ha-"

TING TONG

Ryeowook menghentikkan kalimatnya saat bunyi bel Apartment milik kakaknya itu berdentang. Matanya berputar malas.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, _Hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Selang beberapa menit, ketenangan Kyuhyun harus kembali terusik kala Ryeowook memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa lagi? Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya hanya melirik sebentar lalu melanjutkan menatap laptopnya.

"Ku pastikan kau tidak menyesal untuk melihat tamu yang ku bawa, _Hyung_." Tutur Ryeowook sebelum menghilang lagi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karna tingkah Ryeowook tadi cukup menghiburnya dikala penatnya urusan pekerjaan.

"Kyuhyun.."

DEG

Suara itu. Suara yang sudah dua hari tidak Kyuhyun dengar. Suara tenor yang sekarang membuat Kyuhyun terpaku.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Posisi duduk yang membelakangi pintu membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang. Namun suara barusan dan sentuhan ini, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin salah orang.

"Sung…Min?"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di perpotongan lehernya. Seakan perlakuan tadi adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Tutur Sungmin seraya membalikkan badan Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Kyuhyun pun tak perlu waktu lama untuk membalas pelukan Sungmin, bahkan pelukannya makin erat karna rasa rindu yang mendominasi beberapa hari ini.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin di telapak tangannya. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu, bibir mereka saling tersenyum.

"_Eomma _merindukanku. Jadi aku menemaninya dua hari ini. _Mianhae _karna tidak menghubungimu." Jawab Sungmin, dia mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang sangat ia rindukan dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat sebelum duduk kembali di kursinya. Tidak lupa ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di punggung Sungmin, menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin yang sangat ia hapal. Sedangkan tangannya memelk erat pinggang ramping _namja _itu dengan erat. Sungmin sendiri merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat protective padanya. Sentuhan-sentuhan ringan dari Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya merasakan rindu.

"Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku."

Raut wajah _namja _manis itu berubah menjadi datar saat mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun dari balik punggunya. Pandangannya menjadi kosong dan tak tahu harus bersikap apa saat ini. Penuturan Kyuhyun seolah menyudutkannya. Membuatnya menjadi seorang yang paling serba salah.

"Min?"

"Eh? _Mianhae_, Kyu. Aku terlalu lelah. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" Sungmin berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah tampan _namjachingu_nya itu dengan puppy eyes. Kyuhyun yang tadinya merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Kita tidur setelah memakan makan malam yang disiapkan Ryeowook, _ne_?"

.

.

"Loh? _Hyung _belum tidur?"

Ryeowook menunda sebentar suapan keripik kentangnya saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Kekasih kakanya itu sudah mengenakan piyama tidur.

Ryeowook menggeser duduknya agar Sungmin bisa duduk tepat disampingnya. Setelah Sungmin duduk, Ryeowook berinisiatif menawari keripik kentang yang ada ditangannya namun ditolak lembut oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengecilkan volume tv.

"_Ani_. Aku sudah tertidur tadi, namun terbangun lagi. Kau belum kembali ke Apartmentmu?"

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu aku menginap disini, _hyung_. Aku jadi terbiasa tidur sambil menemani Kyuhyun _hyung _bekerja. Jadi bolehkan kalau malam ini aku menginap disini lagi?" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sampai deretan gigi rapinya itu terlihat oleh Sungmin.

_Namja _manis itu tidak bisa menahan gemasnya melihat adik kekasihnya ini berkelakuan imut seperti tadi, dicubitnya kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Kau kira ini Apartmentku, hm?"

"Ya. Kyuhyun _hyung _pernah bilang seperti itu." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah karna cubitan sayang dari Sungmin.

Ada hening lama di antara mereka berdua. Entah itu karna Ryeowook yang sibuk menonton tv atau Sungmin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, namun keduanya seperti betah berdiam diri sambil terduduk bersampingan di sofa berwarna merah itu.

"Apa SparCorp sedang terpuruk, Ryeowookie?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Sungmin, "aku tidak tahu ini bisa dikatakan terpuruk atau tidak, _Hyung_. Tapi yang aku tahu dari Yesung _Hyung, _saat ini adalah titik terberat yang pernah dilalui SparCorp semenjak perusahaan itu merajai pasar bisnis Korea."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Selama dua hari ini dia juga memantau perkembangan perusahaan SparCorp yang menurun drastic dibanding awal.

"Kyuhyun _hyung _menjadi orang yang tak pernah istirahat semenjak itu. Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menaikkan minimal 1% untuk grade perusahaan, namun yang ada malah penurunan yang diluar dugaan." Jelas Ryeowook sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa. "Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab itu semua, _hyung_. Aku pun tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti orang stress belakangan ini."

SRET

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bingung ke arah Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. _Namja _itu agak heran melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi seram, seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"_Ani_. Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan, Wookie-ah." Jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju pintu Kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _ne_."

CKLEK.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu yang telah tertutup rapat. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karna tidak tahan dengan segala penjelasan Ryeowook yang membuat sesuatu didadanya menjadi sesak.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kamar Kyuhyun yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur yang redup. Namun matanya terkunci pada seseorang yang sudah terbaring di tempat tidur berwarna serba putih itu.

Perlahan, _namja _berwajah manis itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap. Duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan hati-hati tanpa berniat untuk membuat tidur Kyuhyun terusik.

Hanya memandangi. Itu lah yang dilakukan Sungmin sekarang. Memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat lelah namun tetap tampan. Ada perasaan bersalah saat melihat wajah tidur Kyuhyun yang tak tenang. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun memikirkan perusahaannya? Apa di dalam mimpi Kyuhyun tersiksa?

Sungmin tersenyum miris melilhat pemandangan itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek kepada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat hidup Kyuhyun berantakan. Andai saja dia tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun, andai saja dia tidak pernah mengenal Kyuhyun, andai saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya, dan andai saja rasa cinta yang sudah terlanjur tertanam dihatinya untuk Kyuhyun dapat dia hapus dengan mudah.

"_Mianhae_…"

Sungmin tahu ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Sungmin juga tahu bahwa _Appa_nya yang membuat ini bertambah sulit. Tuan Lee yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain Yesung, meracuni pikiran-pikiran para rekan kerja Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi bahkan menghapus kontrak yang sudah terjalin. Tuan Lee sendiri juga dengan liciknya membuat berita-berita yang tidak mengenakan terhadap Kyuhyun, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Hanya Sungmin yang tahu itu semua, namun dia hanya bisa diam. Otak dan tubuhnya seperti di borgol oleh kekuasaan sang _Appa_.

"_Jeongmal mianhae…_"

Sungguh, Sungmin merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat sedunia saat ini. Menyakiti orang yang paling ia sayangi ini. Air mata itu pun tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Hanya dengan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun saja sudah dapat membuatnya membuang segala air mata yang sedari awal dapat ia tahan.

"_Jeongmal.. Jeongmal mianhae, _Kyu.. _Jeongmal saranghamnida.."_

**~o0o~**_  
_

"Min… _Ireona_.."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin agar _namja _itu terbangun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tega membangunkan Sungmin, namun dilihat dari posisi tidur Sungmin yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang, _namja _itu menjadi risih takut Sungmin pegal atau semacamnya.

"Engh?"

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, membiasakan retinanya dulu dengan cahaya-cahaya yang perlahan masuk. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya lah hal pertama yang ia lihat pagi itu.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipi Sungmin, "kenapa kau tertidur dengan posisi duduk? Bukankah semalam kita berpelukan, hm?"

"Aku haus tadi malam. Lalu belum sampai tempat tidur sudah tertidur duluan." Jawab Sungmin dengan asal.

"Bilang saja kalau tadi malam kau memandangi wajahku sampai kau tertidur. Aku ini memang tam- AW!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menghabiskan kalimatnya, guling yang dilempar Sungmin mendarat tepat di wajah yang belum tersentuh air pagi itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan guling?!" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah marah, tentunya dia tidak benar-benar marah, hanya menggoda _namja _kelinci yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di tempat tidur.

"Habisnya kau terlalu percaya diri, Kyu! Hahahahahaha…" Sungmin kembali melempar guling dan bantal ke arah Kyuhyun, namun _namja _itu bisa mengelak.

"Kau harus dihukum, Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan seringai. Sungmin yang belum sadar kalau ada malapetaka datang hanya memasang wajah terkejut serta heran saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di atasnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengunci pergerakan tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Dan tak lupa juga ia mengunci tawa Sungmin dengan bibir tebalnya. Sungmin terkejut dan tak sempat membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, namun saat lidah Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk bibir pink itu, barulah Sungmin membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diberikan kekasihnya tersebut.

Drrrrttt…. Drrrrttt….

"DAMN!"

Kyuhyun dengan segera melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar gerakan handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas. Memandang kesal pada handphone tersebut sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo!"

Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar suara ketus Kyuhyun pada seseorang disebrang sana.

"_Ya! Kenapa ketus sekali sih mengangkatnya?! Kau dimana? Cepat ke kantor!"_

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar Yesung yang ternyata menelfonnya, "ada apa memangnya?"

"_Beberapa karyawan mengajukan protes di depan kantor. Cepatlah datang."_

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar jawaban Yesung. Mengajukan protes? Protes tentang apa? Tentang kehancuran perusahaan? Ayolah, SparCorp belum hancur.

"_Kyu, kau mau datang kan?"_

"Ah, aku pasti datang dalam waktu sejam."

"_Baiklah. Ah, iya, Kyu…"_

"Apa?"

"_Persiapkan dirimu, ne?"_

TUT TUT TUT

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah tegang saat mendapat telefon. Didekatinya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Siapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dagu mungilnya ia letakkan di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Yesung _Hyung_. Memintaku untuk ke kantor sekarang."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa bukan hal yang baik yang sedang terjadi di kantor SparCorp itu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut menemanimu?"

**~o0o~**

"_Annyeong_, Yesung _hyung_."

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya saat ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di perusahaan SparCorp dan langsung menuju ruangan Yesung tanpa mampir sebentar di ruangan Kyuhyun yang terletak satu lantai di atas ruangan Yesung.

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin-ah, Kyu."

Yesung mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan yang tak jauh berbeda luasnya dengan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, _hyung_? Mengapa tadi sedikit sekali karyawan yang bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung setelah dia duduk.

"Para karyawan sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Yesung, "ruang rapat? _Hyung_, jelaskan kepadaku. Ada apa ini?"

"Mereka sedang mengajukan protes dan memintamu turun, Kyu."

DEG

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Yesung. Tak dapat dielakkan juga rasa tidak percaya di hati mereka.

"Karyawan mengira bahwa penurunan perusahaan kita yang drastic ini adalah tentang issuemu bersama Sungmin. Hal itulah yang membuat para rekan kita membatalkan perjanjian atau memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak. Mereka berpikir bila kau turun dari jabatanmu, perusahaan-perusahaan yang dulu bersama kita pasti akan kembali." Jelas Yesung. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karna menahan rasa sakit di jiwanya menerima kenyataan seperti ini untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercanda, _Hyung_! Kyuhyun ini adalah pemilik perusahaan!" Sungmin berteriak di luar kendali. Yesung tidak dapat membalas perkataan Sungmin, dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sungmin…"

Sungmin bisa merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum membuat amarahnya terasa terendam.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke ruang rapat?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun sontak mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau apa, Kyu? Kau bisa habis dengan mereka! Tunggu sampai keadaan mereda!" cegah Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan? Aku adalah pemimpin mereka, _hyung_. Sampai kapan aku harus menghindar dari mereka yang akan selalu aku temani setiap hari? Sampai kapan aku menunggu keadaan mereda bila keinginan mereka belum terpenuhi?"

Yesung terperangah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti lirihan. Hatinya ikut menjerit melihat keadaan sahabat yang sudah dia anggap _dongsaeng _seperti ini. Sungmin pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung, dia makin mengeratkan genggaman jarinya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Menahan tangis agar tidak menjatuhkan cairan bening itu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus menemui mereka." Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri sebelum ada lengan yang menahannya. Ditatapnya lengan Sungmin yang sedang mencengkram erat jemari panjangnya.

"Ku mohon.. Jangan sekarang, Kyu. Ku mohon.."

Air mata itu tidak bisa terelakkan lagi di mata foxy Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sendiri bagaiman jatuhnya cairan bening itu dengan perlahan dari mata yang sering ia cium kala sang pemilik ingin tertidur. Lirihan Sungmin terasa terus membahana di telinganya.

Seperti tembok yang diruntuhkan, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Membalas genggaman Sungmin, lalu menatap wajah manis kekasihnya itu, "baiklah. Untuk kali ini kau bisa menghalangiku, namun esok atau nanti, aku harap, jangan halangi aku, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangguk mantap sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia menatap Yesung yang juga ikut tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah, Kyu. Ku mohon jangan temui mereka dulu bila keadaan belum mereda betul." Tutur Yesung sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung, tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan menurutimu, _Hyungie-ah._"

Hati ketiganya bisa terasa lega untuk kali ini. Ah sepertinya untuk detik ini. Biarkanlah mereka merasakan sekali saja tersenyum tanpa adanya paksaan, tersenyum tanpa harus menutupi sesaknya jiwa karna kehilangan.

**~o0o~**

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa karyawan SparCorp bisa beranggapan seperti itu."

Donghae mengangguk sekali, menanggapi sang pembicara. Walau hanya mengangguk, bukan berarti _namja _murah senyum itu tidak mengerti. Malah ia sangat paham dengan situasi yang diceritakan _namja _yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hae-ah?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada pelan. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dipojok coffe café bernuansa klasik.

"Melakukan apa? Tentu kau harus selalu ada disampingnya untuk mendukung Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau paham betul bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini, _hyung_." Jawab Donghae sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi lattenya tersebut.

Sungmin membuang muka saat mendengar jawaban Donghae. Bukan, tidak ada yang salah dari jawaban Donghae. Mungkin seluruh orang bila ditanya apa yang harus dilakukan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, jawaban mereka pasti sama dengan Donghae. Yang salah dipikiran Sungmin adalah kata 'selalu'. Selalu berarti selamanya. Hati Sungmin kembali tersakiti bila mengingat kata yang dia ragu bisa melewati itu atau tidak bersama Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang merasa heran dengan perubahan raut wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau akan selalu bersama Kyuhyun kan?"

DEG

Sungmin sontak menatap Donghae dengan ketakutan yang bisa _namja _ikan itu lihat di mata foxy milik kakak sepupunya tersebut. Walau hanya sebentar mereka bertatapan –karna Sungmin langsung kembali membuang muka- Donghae bisa melihat ada arti lain di kedua manik coklat itu.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya, _hyung_? Apa ini menyangkut Lee _Ahjusshi_?" Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak benar kepada Donghae. Ingin sekali _namja _itu bercerita apa saja kepada adik sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Namun lagi-lagi, gelengan kepala yang bisa ia lakukan.

Donghae mendengus kesal melihat Sungmin yang seperti menutupi semuanya, "terserah kau mau mempercayaiku atau tidak. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau mau mempertahankan hubungan kalian. Dan satu lagi, Lee _Ahjusshi_ tidak berhak mencampuri hubungan kalian."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae yang sangat mengena di hatinya. Seperti semua keraguan Sungmin terbaca oleh kedua mata Donghae.

"Aku takut, Hae…"

Donghae melirik Sungmin yang sedang tertunduk lemas tanpa memperdulikan kopinya yang belum sama sekali ia sentuh. Donghae sangat hapal dengan wajah Sungmin bila sedang banyak pikiran, seperti ini, tak terlihat pancaran yang selalu Lee Sungmin bawa kemana-mana.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae. Dia meletakkan sendok kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang dipinggir cangkir kopinya. Menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya dan menatap Sungmin seperti menunggu jawaban.

"Aku takut Kyuhyun akan semakin parah kondisinya dibanding ini. Aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakan _Appa_ku dan juga Kyuhyun…" jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Haruskah kau takutkan itu, _hyung_?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya karna tidak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Donghae. Dia bisa melihat bibir sepupunya itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Semuanya sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan, _hyung_. Biarlah Tuhan yang mengatur hidup Kyuhyun untuk kedepannya. Ini bukan salahmu atau issue-issue itu. Dan tentang _Appa_mu, sudah cukup kau mengorbankan cita-citamu yang sesungguhnya hanya untuk menuruti keinginannya, _hyung_."

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan dalam-dalam. Mengingat setiap kata di otaknya agar suatu waktu bisa ia gunakan saat ia lelah nanti.

"Ku mohon, _hyung_. Kali ini saja, carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Donghae mengambil tangan Sungmin, lalu ia genggam. Memberikan kehangatan walau hanya sebatas jari-jari yang ia pertemukan.

Sungmin tersenyum. Matanya sudah berair karna terharu pada perhatian Donghae yang tidak pernah luntur dari mereka kecil.

"Terimakasih, Hae… Terimakasih…"

**~o0o~**

_Namja _berkulit pucat itu termenung di balkon Apartment yang memperlihatkannya suasan Seoul di kala senja. Hanya dengan ditemani segelas wine, ia sudah merasa cukup dengan sorenya. Kedua manik coklatnya fokus menatap satu objek di langit sana. Awan. Awan yang sudah berwarna oranye yang bergerak perlahan bersama kawan-kawannya. Pikirannya melayang apakah ia bisa seperti awan itu? Terus berjalan tanpa henti bersama orang-orang disekitarnya, terus menyebarkan keindahan di langit walau beribu polusi menerpanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya, namun yang ini lebih lama. Otaknya seperti sedang memutar kejadian-kejadian yang terekam jelas di otaknya. Saat ia melihat wajah sang _Appa _yang membanggakan SparCorp, saat melihat wajah Ryeowook dan sang _Eomma _yang tertawa karna lelucon yang ia dan _Appa_nya berikan, saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, saat-saat sulit ia pertama kali menjabat menjadi Presiden Direktur, dan saat-saat ia bertemu dan mencintai Sungmin.

Semuanya berputar seperti film di sebuah bioskop dan dia adalah penontonnya. Kadang ingatan itu membuatnya tersenyum atau bahkan menarik nafas karna menahan tangis. Semuanya terlihat nyata dan kian membuat bekas di hati _namja _itu.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, walau burung-burung yang berterbangan itu tahu bahwa senyum di bibir tebal itu adalah palsu. Dia mencoba tegar dengan segala keadaan yang memojokkannya. Haruskah ia mundur dan melepaskan apa yang pernah di wariskan oleh _Appa_nya? Namun, haruskah ia tetap menjabat padahal seluruh karyawan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga, menolaknya mentah-mentah?

Dilemma. Itu lah yang dirasakan eksekutif muda ini. Setiap pergerakan satu centi saja terasa salah ia ambil. Dunia seperti menunjuknya sebagai tersangka. Padahal, salahkah ia bila mencintai seorang _namja_? Salahkah ia bila ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan dari seorang _namja_?

Tak terasa air mata itu mengalir. Untunglah, Kyuhyun hanya seorang diri di balkon itu. Karna memang, _namja _itu tidak pernah rela menjatuhkan airmatanya di depan orang-orang yang ia sayang. Cukup ia simpan dan ia keluarkan bila ia benar-benar merasa tidak kuat.

Gambar seseorang kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Seseorang yang membuat keadaan ini tidak lah terlalu buruk. Seseorang yang ia yakin akan selalu berada disampingnya walau ia hanyalah seorang pengemis dipinggir jalan.

Sungmin.

Setiap sudut dihati dan jiwanya, sudah Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin. Tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal, semuanya telah ia berikan pada _namja _yang membuatnya kembali bahagia setelah hari itu. Hari dimana dia dicampakkan oleh _namja_ yang lain.

Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek karna sudah mengingat hal yang harusnya ia buang jauh-jauh. _Namja _bernama Zhoumi itu teringat lagi. _Namja _yang meninggalkannya setelah Kyuhyun berikan seluruh hidupnya pada _namja _itu. _Namja _yang memilih untuk kembali hidup 'normal' setelah menjajikan kebahagiaan pada Kyuhyun. Dan _namja _yang telah sukses membuat hari-hari Kyuhyun seperti neraka tiga tahun lalu.

Bersyukurlah Kyuhyun masih mempunyai Yesung dan Donghae yang selalu menemaninya, dan Ryeowook yang selalu mendukungnya walau dari Jepang sana. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun bertambah bersyukur kepada Tuhan karna telah menghadirkan Sungmin di hari-harinya.

"Sungmin.. _saranghaeyo_.."

Bibir tebal itu tersenyum lega setelah mengucapkan kata yang tidak mungkin Sungmin dengar. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangat walau hanya mengucapkan kata cinta pada Sungmin. Sungmin seperti kehidupan baru untuk Kyuhyun, kehidupan baru yang akan berlanjut menjadi selamanya.

Hanya itu yang diharapkan Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin yang selalu menemani dan mencintainya selamanya yang diimpikan Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu beribu kerikil dan batuan yang menghalangi mereka, Kyuhyun berjanji akan melawan mereka demi bersama Sungmin.

_Tuhan, bisakah kau mendengar pinta namja ini?_

**TBC**

**hallo:D  
**

**saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang abal-abal:"  
**

**maaf banget ya kalo banyak typo atau pemilihan kata yang sulit dan gak pas...  
**

**ide udah di otak tapi susah nulisin penyampaiannya:"""  
**

**semoga kalian suka dan inget... REVIEW! muahahaa  
**

**byeee  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**~o0o~  
**

"_Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Appa."_

"_Benarkah? Kau mau melakukan itu, Sungminnie?"_

"_A-apapun…"_

"_Bisakah kau tinggalkan Kyuhyun?"_

"…_."_

"_Baiklah, ada penawaran."_

"_M-maksudnya?"_

"_Aku akan membiarkan kau bersama Kyuhyun, asalkan kau juga membiarkan Appa menghancurkan hidup kekasihmu itu. Atau…"_

"_Atau?"_

"_Atau kau menuruti keinginan Appa. Menikahlah dengan seorang yeoja, hidup bahagia, dan jangan pernah bertemu atau berhubungan dengan kekasihmu. Tenang saja, Appa menjamin keselamatan hidup Kyuhyun bila kau menuruti keinginan Appa."_

.

Sungmin termenung di salah satu kursi di café ice cream yang sering ia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya atau Kyuhyun. Obrolannya dengan Tuan Lee beberapa waktu lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dan sepertinya sang _Appa_ tidak main-main. Tuan Lee benar-benar membuat perusahaan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan kritis dalam beberapa minggu, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sering sakit.

Sungmin memang bahagia karna walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap masih bersama Kyuhyun sampai sekarang. Namun, keadaan Kyuhyun yang memprihatinkan seperti ini, membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah setiap melihat manik coklat itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah tersenyum dengan ikhlas, semua senyuman yang Kyuhyun keluarkan belakangan ini adalah palsu.

Hanya dentingan sendok bertemu dengan mangkuk ice cream yang terdengar di sekitar Sungmin, karna memang hanya ada dia dan dua orang pengunjung di sore ini.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat Yesung yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yesung _hyung_? Ah, silahkan duduk." Sungmin mempersilahkan Yesung untuk duduk di bangku yang ada didepannya. Setelah Yesung memanggil waiter dan menyebutkan pesanannya, _namja _bermata sipit itu melirik ke Sungmin yang sedang melamun sambil menatap ke jalanan.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sungmin?" tanya Yesung yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Sungmin.

"Berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun kah?"

Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap manik hitam milik _namja_ dihadapannya. "Tentu aku memikirkannya, _hyung_. Semua ini membuatku gila."

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin melirik ke arah Yesung dari ujung matanya, menatap wajah _namja _yang berubah menjadi serius dengan tiba-tiba. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Katakan padaku, apa keadaan SparCorp ini ada hubungannya dengan Ayahmu?"

DEG

Sungmin tersentak mendapat pertanyaan yang seperti jackpot baginya. Matanya berputar-putar ke segala arah, asal tidak menatap lurus ke Yesung yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Kenapa tidak kau jawab?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Sungmin yang menunduk. "Jawab aku, Sungmin-ah."

Ada jeda yang lama bagi Sungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang sedang dia pikirkan. Namun pada akhirnya, dia mengalah pada keegoan untuk menutupi sang Ayah.

"Benar, _hyung_. A-ayah ku yang menyebabkan SparCorp seperti ini.." lirih Sungmin. Dia membuang mukanya karna tidak mau melihat ekspresi benci dari Yesung yang pasti akan dilontarkan kepadanya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang kelihatan takut padanya. Ini benar-benar sesuai perkiraan dia. "Apa Ayahmu mengancammu, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab karna dia tidak yakin apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya tersebut bisa dikatakan mengancam atau tidak.

"Diam berarti iya." Yesung menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya lalu mengetuk-ngetuk sendok di pinggir mangkuk ice creamnya. "Kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah."

"Maksudmu? Aku bahkan belum mengambil langkah apapun!" Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia tidak terima dengan perkataan Yesung yang terkesan memojokkannya.

"Belum mengambil langkah apapun? Hey, kau bahkan telah memilih diam daripada membantu menenangkan Ayahmu yang dengan beringasnya menghancurkan SparCorp." Tutur Yesung dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan bentakan Sungmin sebelumnya. "Aku tidak menghakimimu, Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu. Kau harus memilih satu jalan, bukan seperti ini."

Sungmin mulai melemah mendengar penuturan Yesung yang terdengar lembut ditelinganya. Dia menjadi merasa bersalah karna sempat membentak Yesung tadi.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus begini, Sungmin. Kau membiarkan _Appa_mu merusak SparCorp dan membuat Kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Tapi kau juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun terus menerus seperti ini." Yesung meletakkan sendoknya di pinggir mangkuk dan mengambil tissue untuk mengelap bibirnya. "Maaf bila aku telah berkata yang membuatmu tersinggung. Tapi sungguh, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikkan ini semua, Sungmin."

"Apa aku harus berhenti?"

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap dalam sepasang mata Sungmin yang juga menatapnya. Kedua manik coklat itu menyiratkan makna yang sampai ke akal sehat Yesung.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menghentikkan _Appa_mu. Bukan untuk berhenti dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung seraya berdiri dari duduknya, "ku rasa kau mengerti, Sungmin. Aku pamit. _Annyeong_."

Sungmin menatap punggung Yesung yang sedang berjalan menuju meja kasir. Tidak ada balasan dari salam Yesung, atau pun panggilan untuk membuat Yesung kembali ke meja. Sungmin hanya diam, mencoba meresapi setiap maksud dari perkataan Yesung yang mungkin bisa membuatnya terbebas dari perasaan bersalah selama ini.

**~o0o~**

Cklek.

"_Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Yesung yang baru memasuki ruang kerjanya. "Tidak mengetuk lagi, _eoh_?"

_Namja _bermata sipit itu tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju meja Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas. "Apa aku harus mengetuk pintu ruang kerja _dongsaeng_ku sendiri?"

"Ya, terserah kau, _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun, matanya kembali fokus pada laptopnya, membiarkan Yesung hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan iba.

Yesung memperhatikan setiap centi tubuh dan wajah Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Memang penampilannya masih rapi, namun wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lelah. Bahkan ada bulatan hitam di kantung matanya. Ini baru pertama kali Yesung melihat keadaan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"_Hyung_."

"Ya?" tanya Yesung, dia tersadar dari lamunannya karna suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah bersandar di kursi direkturnya. Mata _dongsaeng_nya itu menatap ke langit-langit, itu pun juga dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku akan turun dari jabatan presiden direktur, _hyung_."

Yesung membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Kau apa-apaan, Kyu?!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yesung yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bibir tebal itu tersenyum tulus, "aku sudah tidak diharapkan lagi oleh para karyawanku. Aku sudah gagal, _hyung_. Bila aku tetap disini, itu sama saja dengan membuat perusahaan ini sedikit demi sedikit menemui kehancuran."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kyu! Para karyawan juga akan mengerti nantinya. Jangan gegabah!" bentak Yesung dengan satu nafas. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang berpikir pendek tanpa memikirkan efeknya nanti.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, _hyung_. Kau bisa melihat penurunan drastic perusahaan kita sebulan belakangan ini. Tidak pernah kita menemui hal ini sebelumnya." Tutur Kyuhyun, masih dengan suara yang tenang.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus keluar dari perusahaan ini, Kyu. Ku mohon, tolong pikirkan lagi." Mohon Yesung dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Dengan perlahan _namja _itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Kedua lengan panjang itu memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat, dengan penuh perasaan terimakasih dari _dongsaeng _pada _hyung_nya. "Maafkan aku… Aku sudah memilih ini, _hyung_."

Yesung menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak kuat untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan ketegaran palsu.

"Kapan kau akan mengundurkan diri?"

"Lusa, _hyung_."

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis saat melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. _Namja _yang turut tersenyum itu hanya memakai piyama berwarna merah muda, namun wajah manisnya tetap saja bersinar dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa memandangku dengan wajah mesum seperti itu, Mister Cho?" Sungmin berkacak pinggang, mencoba melemparkan deathglare pada _namja _bertubuh tinggi yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Hey, aku hanya memandangmu seperti biasa. Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini mesum?" Kyuhyun meletakkan buku yang tadi dia baca di meja nakas disebelahnya, dia pun turut menaruh kacamata bacanya.

Sungmin naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai merebahkan dirinya. Dia menjadikan paha Kyuhyun menjadi bantalan kepalanya. "Ya berarti kau memandangku dengan mesum terus, Cho."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sambil memandang wajah Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya. Dia belai surai hitam Sungmin, "tidak. Aku memandangmu dengan cinta, Min."

"Kau menggombal, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin, dia memejamkan matanya karna merasa nyaman dengan segala sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membelai pipi Sungmin yang lebih halus dibanding _yeoja_. Sungmin mengangguk dan itu membuat senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun bertambah lebar, "apa kau lelah?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi, "entah kenapa aku merasa lelah, padahal urusan pekerjaan sudah ku bagi dengan yang lain."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu. Besok kau harus bekerja lagi, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menarik guling untuk diberikan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima guling yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan langsung ia peluk. Ia melirik wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sebentar sebelum mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia menyamankan lagi kepalanya di pangkuan Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya apakah Kyuhyun bersedia tidur duduk malam ini hanya deminya.

"Aku tidur duluan, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran Kyuhyun.

_Namja _berwajah stoic itu terdiam sebentar, mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Matanya berputar-putar, merasa ada yang aneh.

"Min, kau benar-benar tertidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah polos Sungmin yang tertidur.

Sungmin berdehem tanpa ada niat untuk membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun memandang jengkel kepada Sungmin, "lalu kenapa kau bisa berdehem bila kau memang sudah tertidur?!"

Sungmin terkekeh geli seraya membuka matanya dan duduk. _Namja _manis itu mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, "tadi siapa yang menyuruhku untuk tidur?"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau langsung tertidur, Min. Kita kan jarang berduaan seperti ini." Cibir Kyuhyun seraya mengambil guling yang tadi sempat dipeluk Sungmin. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin yang sudah ikut bersandar di ranjang mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Suasana ini benar-benar membuatnya rindu. Kyuhyun yang bermanja-manja dan melupakan semua urusan kantor. Dirinya juga dapat melupakan semua 'permintaan sang _Appa_ yang akan membuatnya jauh dari _namja _yang sedang memainkan jemarinya ini.

"Min, jarimu terlalu kecil…" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli sambil memainkan jari-jari Sungmin. Dia mengangkat jari-jari Sungmin agar mendekat ke wajahnya. Dia kecup sebentar punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Yaaa~ jari-jarimu saja yang terlalu besar, Kyu." Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Dia terkekeh geli, bila seseorang melihat mereka seperti ini, mungkin orang itu akan menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang berperan menjadi 'wanita' di hubungan ini.

Ada hening yang lama diantara mereka, hanya ada bunyi deru AC yang terdengar. Keduanya tidak tertidur, mereka masih terjaga di pelukan satu sama lain. Kini Sungmin sudah memeluk satu lengan Kyuhyun walau posisi mereka masih sama. Kyuhyun juga tetap memainkan jari-jari Sungmin dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas.

Keduanya memang berdekatan, namun pikiran mereka terbang ke segala hal. Sungmin benar-benar sedang perang batin dengan keadaan yang sedang dia hadapi. Mengorbankan sesuatu hal ternyata bukan semudah yang ia kira, bukan semudah kata-kata pujangga yang sering ia dengar. Dia tidak mungkin mau kehilangan Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar ia cintai, namun di lain sisi, dia masih ingin menjadi anak yang patuh kepada orangtua.

Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. Kisahnya kurang lebih sama seperti novel atau film yang sering ia jumpai. Kisah percintaan yang terlalu banyak rintangan bagi keduanya. Namun dia sadar, hidupnya bukanlah sebuah cerita ataupun film. Hidupnya sudah berjalan seperti ini, dan akan terus seperti ini sampai ia memilih satu titik.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, melirik Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam saja. Dia bisa melihat tatapan Sungmin lurus ke depan tanpa berekspresi. Tidak ada binar-binar dari mata foxy yang sering ia temui dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun melemparkan tatapannya mengikuti Sungmin, lurus ke depan.

Dengan cepat _namja _berambut coklat itu melayangkan pikirannya. Obrolannya bersama Yesung tadi mengingatkannya, bahwa dia belum sama sekali berbicara masalah keinginannya untuk mundur dari perusahaan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu akan kemana dia berjalan tanpa predikat Presiden Direktur yang sudah lama ia sandang. _Namja _itu hanya berpikir, bagaimana membuat perusahaan kebanggaan mendiang Ayahnya tetap selamat.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyum Sungmin yang terpancar untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Lusa nanti, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi di SparCorp, Min.."

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah. Senyumnya perlahan memudar dan tatapannya berubah menjadi bingung. Sungmin adalah orang yang cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksud dari kalimat Kyuhyun yang terkesan ambigu. Tapi keadaan ini membuatnya menjadi ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

"Aku memilih untuk mundur, Min." Kyuhyun menarik napas yang dalam saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari Sungmin, "kehadiranku sudah menjadi boomerang untuk perusahaanku sendiri. Aku bisa membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut bila aku tetap disana."

Sungmin melepas tautan tangan mereka dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh, Kyu. Ini bukan salahmu dan aku yakin, karyawanmu pasti mengerti yang sebenarnya."

"Yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Yang sebenarnya adalah Presiden Direktur SparCorp telah mencintai rekan bisnisnya sendiri, yaitu Lee Sungmin yang bergender sama dengannya. Mereka sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, namun mereka menolak. Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?"

"Kau bisa meninggalkan…aku?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka pada Sungmin yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya, "meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, Kyu.. A-aku yang membuatmu dalam kesulitan seperti ini.." Sungmin hampir saja meneteskan airmatanya kalau Kyuhyun tidak cepat memeluknya.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di dalam dekapannya, "Ya, kau yang membuatnya seperti ini, Min. Tapi apakah aku menyesal? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Bukan kau yang menyebabkan kesulitan, namun kau yang memudahkan aku menjalaninya."

"Tapi… Kau kehilangan jabatanmu, Kyu."

"Apalah arti kehilangan jabatan dibanding harus kehilanganmu, Sungminnie. Sudahlah, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka."

Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan itu. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya serta Sungmin. Menyamankan posisi keduanya di bantal dan di dalam selimut berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "wajahmu masih tetap indah walau dalam keadaan kaget seperti itu, Min."

"Kau menggombal, Cho." Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk dada Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Sejak kapan kau belajar gombal, hah?"

"Sejak aku bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin agar semakin dekat kepadanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang _namja _itu. "Siapa itu Lee Sungmin?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun memainkan dagunya yang ia letakkan di puncak kepala Sungmin, membuat _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya itu terkekeh geli.

Sungmin menggeleng, "tidak. Apa dia istimewa bagimu?"

"Sangat. Sangat istimewa. Dia itu adalah kehidupanku asal kau tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan ciuman di kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi tawa kecilnya, dia sudah mengecup berkali-kali dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Sudah cukup gombalnya, aku lelah dan aku yakin kau juga."

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus tidur!" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin yang ia rasa makin melebar. Posisi mereka persis seperti dua anak kucing yang tidur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun terbuka lagi ketika ia baru memejamkannya beberapa detik.

"Sungmin!"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita Lotte World? Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua~"

"Hah? Baiklah~"

"Yay!"

Kyuhyun makin dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mereka berdua seperti tidak peduli dengan sesaknya karna pelukan yang terlalu erat. Mereka berdua terlalu bahagia malam itu karna dapat melaluinya berdua. Dapat melupakan sejenak bebatuan besar di luar sana yang siap menyapa mereka.

Tempat tidur Kyuhyun bukanlah tempat tidur yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Terlalu lebar untuk Kyuhyun sendiri maupun kini berdua dengan Sungmin. Namun, mereka berdua menciptakan banyak ruang ditempat tidur itu. Menyisakan banyak tempat tidak tersentuh di ranjang berkain putih. Karna mereka hanya perlu berpelukan dan menjadi satu. Saling menjaga agar tidak ada yang pergi tanpa pesan lagi.

Berharaplah seperti itu. Karna takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu?

**~o0o~**

"Loh? Kalian mau kemana?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin satu persatu. Kedua orang di hadapannya itu sudah berpakaian rapi, seperti ingin jalan-jalan ke taman. Kyuhyun memakai celana jeans dan memakai kaos berwarna senada dengan hoodie berwarna biru muda. Sungmin sendiri memakai celana jeans dengan paduan kaos berwarna putih dengan sweater berwarna biru tua, dan tidak lupa topi kesayangannya terpampang di kepalanya.

"Hehehe, kami mau ke Lotte World." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lotte? Dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Kami berpakaian seperti ini agar tidak terlalu terekspos, Ryeowookkie." Tutur Sungmin. Dia sudah rapi, tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Tumben pagi sekali kau sudah datang ke Apartment _hyung_, Wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kini dia sudah siap, dan kakinya mulai berjalan menuju Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak kalian menonton film. Hari ini kan hari minggu, jadi aku kira kalian tidak punya rencana." Jawab Ryeowook. Bibir mungilnya itu ber_pout_, membuat Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Donghae atau Yesung _hyung_, _ne_? _Hyung _harus pergi sekarang, kalau tidak, bisa mengantri nanti." ujar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kami pergi dulu, Ryeowook. _Annyeong_~"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kepada Ryeowook sebelum menutup pintu. Ryeowook tersenyum sejenak melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah kedua orang tadi, seakan-akan semua masalah yang membebani mereka terangkat semua pagi ini.

Namun dia kembali teringat dengan tujuan pertamanya kesini. Menghabiskan hari minggu yang santai ini dengan menonton film atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Namun, kakak dan kekasih kakaknya itu sudah pergi, siapa yang akan menemaninya?

"Ah!"

Ryeowook berjingkit kaget saat satu nama terlintas di otaknya. Buru-buru dia mengambil handphone dari dalam tas dan mengetik beberapa digit angka yang sudah di luar kepala.

"Yeoboseyo, Yesung _hyung_!"

Senyum mengembang dari bibir tipis _namja _kecil ini saat mendengar suara berat Yesung dari sebrang sana.

"_Yaaa~ ini masih pagi, Wookie. Jangan berteriak begitu."_

"Ne, mianhae! _Hyung_, kau sedang freetime hari ini?"

"_Hm. Aku ingin bersant-"_

"Temani aku jalan-jalan!"

Ada jeda yang lama dari Yesung. Ryeowook sendiri mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai menunggu jawaban Yesung.

"_Aish, ne! Tunggu aku di apartmentmu. Aku juga akan menghubungi Donghae, ne?"_

"Siap!"

Pip

Senyum itu makin melebar saat Ryeowook mendengar persetujuan dari Yesung. Ditambah lagi, sahabat _hyung_nya itu juga akan mengajak Donghae. Hari minggu Ryeowook tidak akan sepi bila ada dua _namja _yang tidak pernah akur itu..

**~o0o~**

"Crowded sekali, _ne?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kepada Sungmin. Mereka sudah sampai di Lotte World, sudah membayar tiket dan sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang bertujuan sama dengan mereka. Bermain sepuasnya di tengah taman bermain yang luas ini.

Tangan _namja _yang lebih tinggi dengan cekatan langsung menggenggam tangan _namja _yang lebih pendek. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin kurang suka dengan kerumunan orang yang tidak dia kenal. Maka dari itu, dengan possessive, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kyu, kau mau naik apa?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang yang baru memasuki Lotte World.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu seperti itu, _chagi_. Aku ikut saja denganmu."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke wahana-wahana yang cukup memacu adrenalin. Satu lagi kecocokan dari mereka, Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sangat menyukai permainan yang memacu adrenalin. Berbeda sekali dengan Yesung, Ryeowook, atau Donghae yang akan memilih naik kuda-kudaan atau bianglala bila berada disini.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius kepada kekasihnya itu. Mereka sudah duduk di roller coaster yang sebentar lagi akan berjalan.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum senang melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lebih bersemangat dibanding beberapa hari lalu.

Roller Coaster sudah berjalan perlahan, tinggal menuju beberapa rail yang akan membuat jantung-jantung orang merasa copot.

"Mana tanganmu?!" Kyuhyun harus sedikit berteriak karna angin kencang yang menerpa mereka. Walau Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan maksud Kyuhyun, dia tetap memberikan satu tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

GREP

Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum tertawa lepas bersama karna habis melewati rail yang curam. Orang-orang dibelakang atau di depan mereka mungkin berteriak karna ketakutan atau semacamnya, namun hanya pasangan ini yang terlihat bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka.

"_SARANGHAE CHO SUNGMIN!"_

Kyuhyun menyelipkan kata-kata cinta di tengah teriakannya. Mengeratkan genggamannya dan tersenyum lama kepada Sungmin.

Merasa tidak mau kalah, Sungmin ikut berteriak mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"_NADO SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN!"_

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama selepasnya. Biarlah mereka dikatakan norak oleh orang-orang yang mendengar pernyataan cinta keduanya. Biarlah perkataan itu terbang bersama angin yang berhembus kencang. Dan biarkanlah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama-sama dalam waktu yang singkat.

**~o0o~**

"Jadi kakakmu dan kekasih kakakmu itu sedang ke Lotte World?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil menyeruput jus buah yang ia pesan. "Pagi-pagi sekali mereka pergi."

Yesung yang kini bergantian mengangguk. Keduanya sedang duduk di café pinggir jalan, tempat langganan Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung dulu saat masih sekolah. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Ikut? _Ani_! Bisa-bisa aku hanya jadi juru foto yang merekam kemesraan mereka!" jawab Ryeowook sambil melirik jam tangan mahal yang ia pakai. "Kemana Donghae _hyung_? Jadi ikut tidak?"

Yesung menaikkan kedua bahunya, tanda dia tidak tahu tentang sahabatnya yang satu lagi itu. Mereka bertiga memang sudah berjanjian bertemu di café ini sebelum melanjutkan menonton film di bioskop. Namun, sudah lebih dari 30 menit Yesung dan Ryeowook menunggu, Donghae belum datang juga.

"Eh? Itu Donghae, bukan?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya saat melihat dua orang _namja _yang baru memasuki café.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengikuti arah pandang Yesung, "sepertinya iya. Tapi siapa yang bersamanya?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan Ryeowook terjawab, Donghae sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Tersenyum manis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Mianhae _aku terlambat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku harus menunggunya berpakaian sampai terlambat!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung mengikuti telunjuk Donghae yang menunjuk seseorang disebelahnya. Ada seorang _namja _bertubuh kurus dan berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum canggung kepada mereka.

"_Annyeong_. Eunhyuk _imnida_. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu Donghae terlalu lama." Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya, tanda perkenalan diri.

"Ryeowook _imnida_." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas dengan Eunhyuk. "_Hyung _boleh memanggilku Wookie saja, _ne_?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Lalu matanya tertuju pada Yesung yang hanya memandangnya.

"Kim Yesung _imnida_." Tutur Yesung memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada Yesung sebelum menarik kursi di sebelah Ryeowook, Donghae pun juga turut menarik kursi di sebelah Yesung.

"Lalu, apa rencana kita siang ini? Sudah jam segini, theater pertama pasti sudah dimulai!" ucap Donghae sambil membuka buku menu.

"Yaaa~ itu kan karna kau telat juga, _Hyung_." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya, tidak lupa juga dia melempar deathglare pada sahabat _hyung_nya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa mengobrol atau bermain scrabble disini bukan?" saran Yesung sambil memanggil waiter. Café ini memang di lengkapi dengan permainan seperti scrabble, monopoly, dan ular tangga yang bisa dimainkan oleh pengunjung. "Eunhyuk-ssi, kau tidak keberatankan?"

"Ah, tidak, Yesung _hyung_." Ujar Eunhyuk canggung karna merasa awkward dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang baru mereka kenal.

"Wookie-ah, kemana Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan Sungmin _hyung _ke Lotte World." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menyuap cake chocolate yang ia pesan. "Sungmin _hyung _tidak mengabari _hyung _memangnya?"

Donghae menggeleng, "dia tidak memberitahuku. Hah, pasti mereka sedang bermain sambil tertawa disana ya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku lega."

"Kau lupa besok ada apa, Donghae-ah?"

Donghae memicingkan matanya ke Yesung yang sedang tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

Tidak, Donghae tidak lupa akan ada apa besok. Dia ingat betul saat Kyuhyun mendatangi perusahaannya hanya untuk mengabar bahwa besok Kyuhyun akan mengundurkan diri.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bernapas lega dulu melihat hubungan mereka, _hyung_."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya mampu diam mendengar obrolan Yesung dan Donghae. Bukannya mereka tidak mengerti, keduanya sudah mengerti dan paham apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja, kedua _namja _itu seperti enggan mencampuri obrolan kedua sahabat itu.

"Ya, aku ingin sekali bernapas lega sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Tutur Yesung. Bibirnya tersenyum mengejek entah kepada siapa.

Donghae hanya diam, tidak menanggapi penuturan Yesung. Dia rasa menanggapi obrolan Yesung hanya akan membuatnya semakin memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Donghae hanya ingin sehari saja membiarkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, maupun semua orang merasa bebas. Tanpa ada yang dibebani.

Ada hening yang lama diantara mereka berempat. Hanya terdengar seruputan dari minuman atau dentingan sendok bertemu piring. Sampai scrabble yang mereka pesan datang.

"Scrabble sudah datang! Ayo bermain!" Ryeowook berteriak ceria untuk mengusik kecanggungan yang tercipta sehabis obrolan Donghae dan Yesung.

"Ayo!" Yesung pun ikut berteriak, "ayo Eunhyukkie, kita bermain!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia merasa canggung dengan kedua _namja _yang baru dia kenal, namun sekarang sepertinya dia merasa nyaman saja dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Donghae pun seperti melupakan obrolan Yesung, dia juga ikut berteriak sambil menyisingkan kaos polonya, "Let's go!"

**~o0o~**

"Aku rasa hampir semuanya sudah kita naiki, _chagi_."

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kyuhyun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dan dua jam lagi Lotte World akan tutup. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berjalan ditengah-tengah barisan pohon yang dihiasi dengan kerlingan lampi berwarna –warni. Walau banyak orang disekitar mereka, entah kenapa, kedua _namja _itu merasa hanya mereka berdua disini.

"Aku rasa kita belum naik bianglala itu, Kyu." Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun, "ayo, sebelum tutup!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat Sungmin menarik tangannya ke wahana kicir putar tersebut. Ada sekitar 3 menit mereka mengantri sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di bianglala.

Perlahan, bianglala itu berputar. Sampai pada akhirnya bagian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada di puncak teratas. Mereka berdua bisa melihat Lotte World yang sangat luas dan dipenuh dengan lampu-lampu yang dominan berwarna biru.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan, namun tangan mereka masih bertautan. Kyuhyun terus saja berkomentar tentang tataan Lotte World yang bagus atau suasana Seoul yang dingin malam ini. Namun pandangan Sungmin yang fokus menatap Kyuhyun yang terus mengoceh. Sesekali bibir mungil itu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lelucon atau mungkin Sungmin mengangguk untuk menanggapi obrolan Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau kenapa melihatku terus sih?" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sungmin saat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi naik bianglala, Sungmin terus menatapnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah semakin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Jari-jari tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah yang menurutnya sempurna dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menyerah, dia membiarkan Sungmin terus memandangnya dan kini membelai wajahnya. Toh dia nyaman dengan perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kedua orbs coklat itu tertutup, menyesapi setiap jengkal jemari Sungmin yang mengabsen wajahnya. Kedua ujung bibir tebal itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang tulus untuk orang dihadapannya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, bibir tipis Sungmin kini tidak menyunggingkan senyum lagi. Wajah itu sudah berubah menjadi wajah penuh duka. Wajah yang selalu dia sembunyikan bila dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya Sungmin mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan, namun dia urungkan niatnya hanya demi mempertahankan senyum Kyuhyun yang jarang ia lihat belakangan ini.

Sungmin bisa merasakan kelembutan di kulit wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa merasakan pahatan sempurna Tuhan pada wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Dari mulai dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, hingga dagu Kyuhyun, semuanya terasa sempurna di mata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini, Min."

Suara bass Kyuhyun mengusik pikiran Sungmin. Kedua mata itu belum terbuka, mungkin terlalu larut menikmati sentuhan dari kekasihnya.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sungmin. Hatinya makin sakit mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun yang sukar untuk ia wujudkan. Kalau boleh, Sungmin juga ingin mewujudkannya, karna itu pula keinginannya. Namun, harus mengorbankan apa lagi untuk itu?

"Kau menyentuhku, kau berada disampingku, dan kau mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun terus bermonolog tanpa peduli Sungmin membalasnya atau menanggapinya. Dia hanya ingin bicara apa yang ia rasakan. Sekalipun tidak ada niat untuk ia membuka mata dan melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Dia takut bila ia membuka mata, hanya wajah penuh keraguan dari Sungmin yang ia lihat.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Min."

Air mata itu jatuh dari kedua pasang mata. Sungmin bisa melihat air mata Kyuhyun jatuh walau pandangan ia sendiri juga kabur karna cairan bening itu. Permohonan Kyuhyun seperti pisau yang mencabik-cabik jantungnya, sangat sakit dan mematikan. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, entah ia mampu bertahan seperti ini atau harus memilih berhenti demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Namun satu yang Sungmin tahu, dia tidak bisa berjanji banyak pada _namja _yang tengah menangis dihadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Satu hal yang pertama kali ia lihat, wajah Sungmin yang menangis, sama seperti dirinya. Tanpa pertanyaan atau omongan, jari panjang itu dengan sigap menghapus cairan bening yang mengotori pipi mulus kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh atau orang yang gampang dibodohi. Dia tahu semua situasi yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Tentang Tuan Lee dan perusahaannya pun dia tahu semua. Namun, _namja _berwajah stoic itu ingin menutup mata dan telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar satupun yang melukai hatinya, dia tidak ingin melihat siapapun apalagi Sungmin harus pergi lagi dari hidupnya.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke hadapannya. Ia peluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tidak peduli bila jaket yang dipakai Kyuhyun akan basah dengan airmatanya, Sungmin hanya perlu dada Kyuhyun untuk tempat ia menangis.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Jari-jari panjangnya kini sudah membelai surai hitam milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sikap yang dia ambil benar atau tidak, mempertahankan Sungmin walau ia tahu posisi Sungmin semakin sulit. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak peduli dengan perusahaan yang tidak memperdulikannya lagi, karna masih ada Sungmin yang peduli padanya.

Seperti meniru orang yang berada dipelukannya, air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipi tirus milik Presiden Direktur SparCorp. Mengalir perlahan sampai terjatuh di surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

Di atas bianglala itu, kedua _namja _sedang berpelukan dengan air mata yang menemani mereka. Sedih, takut, bahagia, cinta, dan pengorbanan seperti mengerumuni hati keduanya. Kedua hati yang merasa sesak karna waktu kebersamaan yang akan semakin mengurang bila tidak dipertahankan.

**TBC  
**

**hallo~~~  
**

**seperti yang sudah-sudah, maafkan aku ya kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan dan kurang greget...  
**

**karna finalnya itu chapter depan dan depannya lagi! hahaha  
**

**kalo gak salah perhitungan sih, akhir dari flashbacknya hangeng itu dua chapter lagi atau satu chapter lagi ya-_- lupa haha  
**

**tunggu aja~  
**

**jangan lupa reviews yaa! makasih :* dan maaf untuk chap yang abal ini:)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**~o0o~  
**

Semua karyawan dan petinggi perusahaan sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat yang luas. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok tampan yang berwibawa yang kini sudah berdiri central. Seperti menghadiri acara pemakaman, semua yang ada diruangan itu diam tanpa bersuara.

Yesung dengan setia berdiri disamping Kyuhyun untuk menguatkannya walau hanya dari tatapan. Dia bisa melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, namun dia tidak sedikitpun melihat ketulusan dari wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah sahabatnya itu seperti kosong tanpa bermakna.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu persatu karyawan dan para petinggi perusahaan yang sudah hampir 10 tahun bersama dia. Seperti ada lubang yang besar di hidupnya disaat seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasa sesak berpisah dengan perusahaan SparCorporation sangat terasa. Susah sekali untuk bernafas, namun _namja _berparas tampan itu masih sempat mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Maafkan saya kalau selama ini Spar Corporation tidak berkembang baik di bawah pimpinan saya. Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah sehebat Ayahnya yang bisa membuat SparCorp terpandang di dunia luar. Beribu-ribu maaf saya sampaikan kepada kalian semua yang merasa dirugikan dengan issue yang menyerang saya dan akhirnya melibatkan perusahaan. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Ryeowook yang berada di dekat pintu rapat tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat sang kakak yang ia banggakan terlihat lemah di depan sana. _Namja _mungil itu juga ingin sekali memukul sang _hyung _karna terus-terusan bersikap tegar. Ryeowook tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun sama hancurnya dengan perasaannya, malah mungkin Kyuhyun lebih merasakan kehancuran dibandingnya.

"Hari ini saya akan mengumumkan pengunduran diri saya dari jabatan sebagai Presiden Direktur Spar Corporation. Hanya permohonan maaf yang saya ucapkan di hari terakhir saya di perusahaan ini. Selanjutnya, saya serahkan perusahaan ini kepada kalian dibawah pimpinan Kim Yesung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis saat menoleh ke arah Yesung. Orbs coklat itu menangkap genangan cairan bening di kedua pelipis Yesung.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat saya selama di SparCorp. Terimakasih sudah membantu saya menjadi pemimpin selama ini. Maafkan saya bila saya memberi kesan yang buruk terhadap kalian selama ini."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sebelum berjalan ke luar ruang rapat. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil menuju ruangannya terasa berat, terasa seperti ada ribuan beling di lantai yang ia lewati.

.

.

"Kau harus bisa merawat ruangan ini, _hyung_." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya memasukkan foto-foto yang terpajang di mejanya. Dia menoleh kepada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hey, kenapa wajah kalian berdua tegang begitu? Seperti ingin melahirkan saja hahaha."

Ryeowook meremas jas Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya saat mendengar tawa Kyuhyun. Lebih baik Kyuhyun tidak usah bicara daripada harus begitu. Ryeowook maupun Yesung sama sekali membenci sikap Kyuhyun saat ini, berpura-pura tegar padahal sangat rapuh didalam.

"Menangislah bila kau ingin, Kyu. Jangan seperti ini.."

Kyuhyun berhenti berkemas saat mendengar lirihan Yesung yang memenuhi pendengarannya. Dipandangnya lagi kedua _namja _yang berarti di dalam hidupnya tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung dan Ryeowook, merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk sekaligus dua _namja _yang berwajah sedih itu. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun mempunyai tangan yang panjang, sehingga dengan pas dia bisa memeluk Yesung dan Ryeowook yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"_Hyung_…Hikss.."

Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, dia tumpahkan semua cairan bening yang keluar dari manik hitamnya tersebut di pundak sang kakak.

"_Uljima_… _Hyung _baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam milik _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

Yesung sendiri hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berniat membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia pun tidak bersuara atau menangis, semuanya terasa tidak berguna bila ia menangis atau meraung-raung mengeluarkan sakit di dadanya. _Namja _berwajah sipit itu tahu betul, Kyuhyun lebih merasakan sakit dibanding siapapun.

**~o0o~**

"_Appa _sudah puas?"

_Namja _berparas manis itu sedang berdiri dihadapan lelaki berumur yang duduk di sofa besar dan mewah.

"Puas? Ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau membuat _Appa _seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Tuan Lee tersenyum manis kepada sang putra sulung, walau yang disenyumi hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang kerja Tuan Lee yang berada di rumah mewah keluarga Lee. Sungmin segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menemui sang _Appa _saat mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook bahwa Kyuhyun sudah resmi keluar dari SparCorp.

"Aku tidak berniat menjadi anak durhaka, _Appa_. Tapi aku mohon, kau sudah membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan perusahaannya. Jangan buat dia tersiksa lagi." Tutur Sungmin dengan lirih. Tangannya meremas kemeja biru yang ia pakai, mungkin melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendera jiwanya.

"Kekasihmu itu keluar dari SparCorp bukanlah keinginan _Appa_, Min."

Wajah Sungmin mengeras saat mendengar suara bass yang keluar dari sang Ayah. Sungmin sangat tahu apa yang akan sebentar lagi terucap dari bibir Ayahnya tersebut.

"Kau tahu betul keinginan _Appa_mu itu, Min. Benarkan?"

Onyx foxy itu tak lagi menatap sang _Appa_, pandangannya itu jatuh di lantai berkarpet. Entah apa yang Sungmin pandang, dia hanya mau mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak melihat wajah Tuan Lee yang pasti sedang intens menatapnya.

"Ak-aku tidak bisa. _Appa _tahu itu." lirih Sungmin, mencoba mengeluarkan keberanian untuk membantah _Appa _nya sendiri.

"_Appa _yakin kau bisa, Min." Tuan Lee berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sungmin yang masih berdiri kikuk di hadapannya. Dengan lembut jari-jari panjangnya yang sudah mulai berkerut itu mengusap-usap pipi Sungmin yang mulus. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang seakan takut padanya, namun matanya juga menyiratkan keegoisan pada masa depan sang anak.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjalani apa yang aku inginkan?" lirih Sungmin. Air mata sudah jatuh mengenai jemari Tuan Lee yang masih mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Appa_. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku bahagia dengan caraku sendiri, _Appa_? Keadaan ini sungguh membuatku…Hiks, sangat terluka."

Tuan Lee tersenyum lalu menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang putra sulung. Dia mencium kening Sungmin lalu merapikan poni Sungmin yang berantakan.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya, Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Karna kau harus bisa menjadi apa yang _Appa _inginkan."

**~o0o~**

"Kyu, kau mau ku buatkan apa untuk makan malam?"

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi, segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menonton tv di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin mengenakan one-piece dress night berwarna merah tua. Apalagi dengan rambut yang mulai memanjang, dan diikat ke atas olehnya. Persis seperti ibu rumah tangga.

"Apapun, asal itu buatanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Tangannya menahan Sungmin agar kekasihnya itu tidak duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Dia menarik Sungmin sampai _namja _itu duduk dipangkuannya, "duduklah disini."

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun yang mulai melingkar di pinggangnya, "kau tidak lapar, huh?"

"Aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu dulu, Min." Kyuhyun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sungmin, "aku sangat lelah hari ini, Min.."

Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum mengelus-elus tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa bersandar terus padaku bila kau lelah, Kyu."

"Bila aku terus bersandar padamu, kapan aku makan, Min? Aku sudah lapar…"

Tadinya Sungmin sempat berpikir untuk langsung membawa Kyuhyun tidur agar kekasihnya itu tidak berlarut memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi saat mendengar suara evil Kyuhyun, rasanya Sungmin ingin membanting _namja _yang memangkunya ini dengan kekuatan martial artsnya.

"Ya! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Sungmin memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan beringasnya, membuat _namja _berkulit pucat itu merintih kesakitan.

"Ah! Sakit, Min.. Aku hanya bercanda!" walau sakit, Kyuhyun tetap memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang berisi itu, malahan makin mengeratkannya. "Aku tidak peduli bila aku kelaparan asal kau tetap mau menjadi tempatku bersandar.."

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sedih mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Rasa senang mendengar pernyataan seperti itu tidak dia rasakan, malah dia merasa menjadi beban tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Bisakah ia terus menjadi tempat bersandar dikala Kyuhyun susah?

"Min?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Ah, _ne_? Ayo temani aku masak."

.

.

"Ya! Kau salah memasukkan, Kyu! Ini gula bukan garam!"

Sungmin memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun berkali-kali saat melihat _namja _itu memasukkan gula ke dalam masakannya. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dapur. Tadinya Kyuhyun berniat untuk melihat Sungmin memasak dengan memakai apron berwarna merah yang ia belikan, namun saat melihat Sungmin kesusahan bekerja sendirian, timbul niatnya untuk membantu. Walau akhirnya, jadi merusak sih.

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku kan tidak tahu yang mana gula yang mana garam! Lagian kau menaruhnya berdampingan!" Kyuhyun mengelus-elus lengannya yang dipukul Sungmin.

"Harusnya kau tahu! Lihat, masakannya jadi kemanisan! Ih, sudahlah kau duduk saja sana!" teriak Sungmin sambil menggerakkan tangannya, memberi kode kepada Kyuhyun agar pergi dari dapurnya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang kesal kepadanya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin, ia beringsut duduk di meja makan.

Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, langsung merasa bersalah. Ia letakkan spatula yang ia pegang sedari tadi, kemudian dia hampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berpangku tangan di meja makan.

"Kyu?" Sungmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, agar menyesuaikan dengan tinggi mereka karna Kyuhyun duduk di bangku.

"Kau membentakku." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah, yang terpenting dia tidak melihat ke Sungmin yang tepat dihadapannya.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Dia melepas apron yang dia pakai, dan dia letakkan di meja makan. Tidak lupa juga dia kembali ke dapur untuk mematikan kompor yang masih menyala. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya memandangnya dengan malas.

Setelah selesai memastikan bahwa kompor benar-benar sudah mati, Sungmin kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya Master Cho sedang tidak enak hati untuk makan malam saat ini."

Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Dia tidak menjawab, mungkin karna gengsi karna tadi habis dibentak oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Masakannya juga sepertinya berantakan rasanya.." Sungmin menahan tawanya saat melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Jadi apakah ada yang Master Cho inginkan saat ini?"

Demi Tuhan, ini baru pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang nakal. Mata yang berkedip-kedip dan tidak lupa lidah yang menjilat bibir tipis itu. Seketika rasa lapar Kyuhyun hilang dan berganti menjadi rasa 'lapar' saat melihat kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja saat menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah memerah karna menahan tawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang tampang blank.

Seperti tidak kehabisan akal, Sungmin makin mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia dekati dengan perlahan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat itu, "Kyuhhh~"

Kyuhyun rasa ini adalah finalnya. Jiwa iblisnya sudah keluar yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia tarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya, ia angkat kedua kaki Sungmin dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Ya, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal style.

"Damn you, Minniemi!"

**~o0o~**

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasakan alarm berbunyi di meja nakas sebelahnya. Namun sama sekali ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit dan pegal karna dia dan Kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan aktifitas itu jam 3 pagi tadi. Belum lagi perutnya yang belum diisi tadi malam meraung-raung.

Seperti pagi-pagi yang sudah, hal pertama yang Sungmin lihat saat ia membuka mata adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap disampingnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertidur dengan membelakanginya atau menghadap ke langit-langit, pasti _namja _itu tidur sambil menghadapnya. Tapi itu membawa keuntungan untuk Sungmin, dengan begitu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas _namja _tertampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Namun seketika, senyuman yang sedari tadi terpahat di bibir Sungmin menghilang. Ia merasakan sesak di jiwanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, ia sentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

_Kyu, apa aku masih bisa melihat wajahmu ini besok? Apa aku masih bisa melihat wajahmu dari sedekat ini?_

Walau selalu ia tahan, cairan bening itu selalu lolos terjatuh dari mata foxynya. Tidak ada isakan yang keluar, karna Sungmin benar-benar menangis dalam diam.

_Kyu, tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya untuk lari dari pilihan ini.. Aku tidak ingin memilih, karna menurutku kau itu bukan pilihan. Kau itu adalah takdir, Kyu._

Sungmin menggapai tangan Kyuhyun yang terlingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, ia genggam tangan itu. Tidak ada satupun ruang di sela-sela jemari Kyuhyun yang kosong, semuanya penuh dengan jemari Sungmin.

_Aku mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku ingin mati bila tidak ada kau, Kyu. Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu 'mati' karnaku…_

Sungmin terus bermonolog tanpa sadar bahwa orang dihadapannya sudah bangun walau belum membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang menangis, bahkan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kini Sungmin tengah perang batin.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun ingin menutup telinga dan matanya. Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa bernafas saat merasakan bahwa air mata Sungmin jatuh ke tangannya saat _namja _itu mencium punggung tangannya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin berpindah tempat dari keintiman mereka. Kyuhyun masih berpura-pura tertidur walaupun hatinya sudah menjerit, Sungmin sendiri masih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Dan kini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bernafas saat mendengar isakan lolos yang terdengar dari _namja _yang sedang memeluknya.

**~o0o~**

"Ah, baiklah. Kita bisa langsungkan itu secepatnya."

"…"

"Putraku memang begitu, penuh dengan kejutan, hahaha."

"…"

"Kapan? Ah, kau sungguh tidak sabaran, Tuan Park. Haha, sama sepertiku."

"…"

"Oke, sampai jumpa."

_Namja _berumur yang baru saja mematikan telfonnya itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sambil duduk di balkon rumah mewahnya, yang disediakan hamparan taman luas didepannya, Tuan Lee menikmati paginya.

"Pagi-pagi seperti ini, kau habis menelfon siapa, _yeobo_?"

Terlihat sosok _yeoja _paruh baya yang masih mengenakan gaun malamnya, berjalan menghampiri Tuan Lee sebelum duduk. Ada senampan cangkir teh yang ia bawa bersamanya.

"Tuan Park, _yeobo_." Jawab Tuan Lee sambil menyesap teh buatan istrinya.

Raut wajah Nyonya Lee berubah masam saat mendengar nama yang diucapkan suaminya, "A-apa? Kau serius dengan semua ucapanmu dulu, _yeobo_?"

Tuan Lee tidak langsung menjawab, ia melirik sebentar ke arah sang istri sebelum melemparkan senyum angkuhnya. "Aku tidak pernah main-main. Mungkin putra sulungmu saja yang terlalu banyak bermain."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu! Sungmin berhak menentukan pilihan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Menentukan pilihan? Hey, bahkan seseorang yang menjadi pilihan itu tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang sudah dibuang dari tempatnya sendiri!"

Nyonya Lee terdiam. Ini masih pagi, dan dia sudah memulai pertengkaran dengan suaminya sendiri. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak seharusnya dia memulai pertengkaran seperti ini karna dia tahu ia akan kalah dengan keegoisan sang suami.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia memohon, kalau perlu berlutut didepan suaminya sendiri, agar Tuan Lee mau melunakkan hatinya sedikit saja untuk Sungmin. Bukan berarti Nyonya Lee merestui hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, orangtua mana yang dengan relanya melihat anaknya sendiri menyimpang dari takdir? tapi Nyonya Lee bukan juga orang berhati besi yang bisa tahan melihat air mata terus mengalir di pipi darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau temui Nyonya Park. Hari itu sudah semakin dekat, dan belum ada persiapan berarti."

Nyonya Lee mendelik ke arah Tuan Lee, "kapan hari itu datang?"

"Kau tunggu saja. Itu akan menjadi kejutan untukmu, dan tentunya untuk Sungmin." Nyonya Lee bersumpah bahwa ia bisa melihat senyum angkuh dari bibir sang suami. Tuan Lee menyesap kembali tehnya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya,

"Yang jelas, hari itu akan datang sebelum anakku benar-benar pergi dari jangkauanku."

**~o0o~**

"Min, aku berangkat ya."

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin sebelum mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya tersebut. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi dan beberapa dokumen yang ada di dalam tas kerjanya. Hari ini adalah hari ke lima ia mencari lowongan pekerjaan di beberapa perusahaan. Dan entah kenapa, ia selalu ditolak.

Sungmin mendesah frustasi saat Kyuhyun mengecupnya. Ia tidak habis fikir, perusahaan mana yang berani menolak Cho Kyuhyun sang otak cemerlang dengan pengalaman sebagai Presiden Direktur SparCorp yang terkenal itu. Namun, yang membuatnya makin frustasi, kondisi Kyuhyun yang makin melemah dan sering melamun belakangan ini.

"Kau mau mencari pekerjaan lagi, Kyu?" Sungmin sedikit merapikan dasi Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau sudah kaya dengan semua depositmu yang cukup untuk tujuh turunan. Lagipula, ku lihat kondisi mu sedang tidak sehat, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia kecup lagi dahi yang mulus tanpa jerawat itu. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi _namja _yang hanya duduk menonton tv di rumah sedangkan kekasihnya bekerja seharian di kantor. Apa kata anak kita nanti bila melihat Ayahnya pengangguran seperti ku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku usahakan pulang lebih awal dibandingmu, Min."

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Hey, bukankah ini adalah moment manis? Kekasihmu memimpikanmu menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan mempunyai anak yang melengkapi keluargamu nanti, bukankah itu manis sekali? Tapi kenapa Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya?

Sungmin meremas kaosnya tepat di dadanya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun tadi. Hah, benarkah harus seperti ini setiap Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia?

**~o0o~**

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kita bertemu agar kau merasa lega, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa terus menangis seperti ini."

Donghae mengurut keningnya, tanda pria muda itu sedang pusing dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak pusing, Sungmin menemuinya di kantornya hanya untuk menangis seperti ini.

"Lalu, aku- hiks, harus bagaimana?" Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah menangis, namun entah kenapa airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan cairan yang membuat Donghae ikutan frustasi.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk didepannya. Ia peluk tubuh mungil kakak sepupunya itu sebelum ia kecup puncak kepala Sungmin, "kau hanya perlu menjadi kuat, _hyung_."

Sungmin meremas kemeja belakang Donghae, terus mengeraskan isakannya. "Ya Tuhan, ini salahku.."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya sebelum memegang erat kedua bahu Sungmin, "hey, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah Lee _Ahjusshi_ yang terlalu keras."

Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam dekapan Donghae. Hanya kepada pria ini Sungmin dapat menangis tanpa perlu ditutupi. Hanya dengan Donghae, Sungmin bisa mengeluarkan segalanya yang membuatnya frustasi belakangan ini. Tidak di depan Kyuhyun, karna itu hanya membuat Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah bila melihat wajah sedih yang terpancar di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun pasti kuat menjalaninya, _hyung_." Tutur Donghae seraya mengelus surai hitam Sungmin, "jangan pernah pedulikan permintaan _Appa_mu itu."

Sungmin menggeleng samar, walau Donghae dapat merasakannya. Pria penyuka ikan itu menarik senyum simpul, menutup matanya dan perlahan air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Hati Sungmin yang terasa sakit seakan sampai di hatinya. Donghae ikut merasakan semua kesedihan Sungmin saat airmata _hyung_nya tersebut membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Donghae tidak menyalahkan Sungmin bila suatu saat nanti _hyung_nya itu mengambil sebuah keputusan. Entah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, Donghae yakin bila Sungmin sudah memilih.

"Pulanglah, _hyung_. Temui dan temani Kyuhyun. Aku yakin dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di wajahnya dan juga wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan heran, "kenapa kau ikut menangis?"

Pria bermata indah itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia acak rambut Sungmin dengan pelan, "aku hanya merasa sedih dengan keadaanmu dan Kyuhyun, _hyung_. Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Hae-ah."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu agar kau menepis pikiran tentang permintaan Lee _Ahjusshi_?"

Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya seakan merasa malu kepada _namja _dihadapannya. Donghae kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin. Ia tahu, Sungmin tidak dapat menjawab. Karna sesungguhnya Donghaepun tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawab.

"Kembalilah ke Apartmentmu, _hyung_. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu."

**~o0o~**

Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Dia baru saja masuk ke Aparment miliknya dan Kyuhyun, namun tidak menemukan satu orangpun didalam. Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah pulang jam segini, tapi di ruang tengah ataupun dapur, sosok kekasihnya itu tidak tampak.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Gelap. Tidak ada penerangan berarti di dalam kamar bercat biru itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju saklar yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Eh?"

Sungmin merasa janggal karna di rasa sudah menyenggol sesuatu di bawahnya. Ia nyalakan lampu dan-

"Kyuhyun!"

Sosok kekasihnya itu tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan mata terpejam dan tidak lupa keringat yang bercucuran.

.

.

Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia dan Ryeowook yang sedang makan malam langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit saat Sungmin mengabari mereka bahwa Kyuhyun pingsan. Donghae pun ada di sana karna Yesung kabari.

Ryeowook mengelus rambut Sungmin yang sedang bersandari di bahunya. Sungmin tidak menangis ataupun mengerang frustasi seperti biasa. Wajah manis itu tampak diam dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Dan tentunya, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Yesung membenci ini. Hati ketiganya seperti tambah miris melihat kondisi Sungmin yang seperti ini, lebih baik Sungmin menangis daripada diam.

"Aku harus menemui _Appa_."

Donghae dan Yesung menoleh cepat ke arah Sungmin. Kini _namja _manis itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya! Kau mau bicara apa dengan _Ahjusshi_?" Donghae segera menahan kedua bahu Sungmin, agar _namja _itu tidak berjalan.

"Aku tidak bisa terus melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini." ucap Sungmin. Air mata itu hadir lagi di kedua mata foxynya.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Sungmin?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku- Aku akan melakukannya. Aku harus mengakhiri permainan _Appa_."

Yesung tersenyum mengejek seraya berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Lalu kau mau melihat Kyuhyun lebih terpuruk daripada ini?" ia menaikkan suaranya walau tetap menjaga agar tidak terjadi keributan.

"Kau lihat, Kyuhyun sudah lemah, Sungmin. Tolong, jangan buat Kyuhyun semakin lemah." Yesung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. "Aku mohon."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Syukurlah, _namja _itu tidak bangun walah ada sedikit keributan di kamar rawatnya. Sungmin melepas perlahan genggaman tangan Yesung dan tangan Donghae di bahunya. Ia mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun akan semakin melemah bila aku terus berada disisinya. Aku bukan kekuatannya, tapi aku penyebab ia melemah."

Ketiga _namja _itu terdiam mendengar suara Sungmin. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat mengintrupsi, ataupun menyangkal. Semuanya menyimak setiap kata yang terlontar di bibir tipis itu.

"Maaf telah membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.."

**~o0o~**

Tuan Lee tersenyum saat melihat putra sulungnya memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia bisa merasakan kabar baik yang mungkin akan Sungmin sampaikan padanya. Ia menutup laptop dan buku tebal yang sedari tadi menjadi temannya di ruangan besar ini.

"Sungminku, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Mata foxnya seperti menatap Ayah kandungnya sendiri dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Hey, jangan memandang wajah Ayah dengan begitu." Tuan Lee tersenyum, sepertinya ia benar-benar bahagia melihat Sungmin. "Ayo, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Kapan?"

Tuan Lee benar-benar tersenyum puas. Walau hanya satu kata, ia tahu arti dari pertanyaan singkat itu. _Namja _berumur itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia sudah merentangkan tangannya, dan sudah sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Namun sang anak menolak pelukan itu.

"Hanya katakan, kapan hari itu. Aku yakin kalau Ayah sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah." Tuan Lee mengambil kalender duduk yang ada di mejanya dan menunjuk satu tanggal. "Lima hari lagi dari hari ini."

Sungmin benar-benar merasa tersesat saat mendengar itu. Ia seperti masuk kedalam lorong gelap yang ia pilih. Tidak dia sangka bahwa harinya benar-benar sudah dekat.

"Aku tidak membatalkan rencana saat kau menolaknya, karna aku tahu suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan menerima penawaranku. Dan voila, kau datang juga, _nae sarang aegya_."

Baru kali ini Sungmin muak mendengar suara _Appa_nya sendiri. Biarlah ia dikata anak durhaka, Sungmin hanya ingin membungkam mulut Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Sekarang pulanglah, dan habiskan sisa waktumu dengan kekasih tercintamu itu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Bahagiakan dia sebelum kau ting-"

Brak.

Tuan Lee tertawa kecil saat melihat Sungmin, putra manisnya itu mendobrak pintu sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

**~o0o~**

"Sungmin, kau darimana saja?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil posisi duduk saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke kamar rawatnya. Donghae dan Yesung sudah pergi dan hanya Ryeowook yang menemaninya.

"Maaf, aku tadi mampir ke kantor sebentar." Sungmin mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, "apa masih terasa sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku hanya kelelahan. Tidak ada yang sakit."

Ryeowook yang merasa menganggu waktu berdua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengambil inisiatif untuk keluar ruangan. Ia sempat tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku sempat khawatir. Donghae, Yesung _hyung_, dan Ryeowook ada disaat aku sadar. Namun kau tidak ada, aku kira kau meninggalkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ia genggam.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan wajah Sungmin yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tinggal bersama selama berbulan-bulan, membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin makin mengerti satu sama lain.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Kyuhyun mengasih kode kepada Sungmin agar kekasihnya itu ikut duduk diranjangnya. Sungmin pun menurutinya.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar tubuh kecil itu bersandar di dadanya. Untunglah Kyuhyun hanya perlu istirahat sehingga tidak perlu diinfus. Sungmin menyamankan posisinya di dada Kyuhyun, ia pun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tak pernah normal saat bersamanya.

_Namja _berwajah stoic itu tersenyum saat merakan rambut halus milik Sungmin menggelitik wajahnya. Ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya agar memeluk posesive Sungmin dari belakang.

Lama mereka diam, menikmati masa romantis yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Keduanya larut dalam moment yang selalu akan mereka ingat dan mereka hafal. Sungmin mencium bau tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi favoritenya, tidak lupa ia sentuh jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun yang selalu menyentuh tubuh dan hatinya dengan tepat. Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan pernah lupa kan semua hal itu.

Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin. _Namja _itu juga tidak lupa mengecup bahu Sungmin. Harum. Tubuh kecil milik kekasihnya itu benar-benar harum vanilla. Ingin terus dan terus Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin seperti ini, agar ia bisa terus mencium wangi vanilla dan agar ia tidak pernah merasa jauh dari Sungmin.

"Min.."

"Hm?" jawab Sungmin sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

DEG

Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa debaran jantung Sungmin dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Maksudmu apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "apapun maksudku aku hanya ingin menjadi egois, Min. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Tempatmu itu adalah disampingku."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti walau sebenarnya hatinya menjerit. Ia tahu dan sangat paham bahwa tempatnya adalah seperti ini, di dalam pelukan seorang Kyuhyun. Bukan berada di tempat yang akan ia kunjungi lima hari lagi.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Min?"

Sungmin menangis, tentunya menangis di dalam hati karna ia tidak sanggup mengeluarkan cairan itu di depan Kyuhyun. Ia genggam erat jemari Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia taruh telapak tangan kekasihnya itu di pipinya.

"Aku.. tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu."

"Maukah kau berjanji?"

Ada jeda dulu disini, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa heran mengapa Sungmin diam.

"Aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Sungmin_nya _tidak akan kemana-mana, apalagi untuk meninggalkannya. Ia eratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Sungmin tidak akan pergi. Dan Kyuhyun juga berjanji tidak akan meragukan kesetiaan Sungmin. _Namja _itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Semua rasa lelah dan sakit di dalam tubuhnya seakan terasa terangkat saat Sungmin berada disekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "ada apa, Min?"

"Maukah kau berjanji suatu hal?"

"Eh? Oke, apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah menangis untukku atau karnaku."

**TBC**

**hufffttt...  
**

**besok aku ujian akhir semester! haha dan masih sempet2nya bikin ini.  
**

**makanya maklumin aja kalo makin kehilangan feelnya-_-  
**

**abisnya bikin ini sambil inget matriks, jadi kemana-mana deh ahaha  
**

**oke maaf untuk typo dan cerita yang apabgt ini.  
**

**terimakasih untuk reviewnya.  
**

**bye~  
**


	9. Chapter 9A

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**~o0o~  
**

"Kau yakin sudah merasa sehat, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengecek kembali obat yang baru saja ia tebus.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit, Min. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka diam di satu tempat." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia sudah turun dari ranjang rumah sakitnya, dan kini lelaki itu sedang berusaha untuk mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri.

Sungmin memandang malas ke arah Kyuhyun, "setidaknya tunggu sampai kau merasa benar-benar sehat, Kyu."

"Hey, aku sudah merasa sehat bila berada disampingmu."

Gerakan tangan Sungmin memasukkan obat ke dalam tasnya terhenti mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum menutup tasnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia peluk _namja _itu dari belakang. Tidak lupa ia taruh dagu lancipnya di bahu Sungmin.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Sungmin. Tangannya kini sudah terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memelukmu."

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Mungkin senyumannya kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya, dan bibir tipis itu tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ingin memelukku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hatiku dan tubuhku ingin sekali memelukmu. Ingin sekali menjagamu agar tidak pernah sedikitpun kau hilang dari pandanganku. Huh, apa aku egois, Min?"

_Tidak, Kyu. Tidak. Kau tidak egois. Aku pun ingin begitu. Aku pun ingin selalu ada dipandanganmu._

Kyuhyun mengambil jemari Sungmin yang ada di wajahnya, ia dekatkan ke bibirnya dan ia kecup ringan punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

Sungmin melepaskan lingkaran tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini kedua _namja _itu berhadapan. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Menciptakan keheningan di ruang rawat yang serba putih ini.

GREP

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ini memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Pelukan Sungmin makin erat dan itu malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin nyaman.

Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Sungmin yang serba tiba-tiba seperti saat ini. Ia memilih untuk mengelus surai hitam milik kekasihnya ini dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak egois, Kyu… Tidak."

Hati _namja _berobsidian coklat itu mencelos seketika mendengar lirihan Sungmin yang berada dipelukannya. Suara Sungmin berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Aku juga ingin memelukmu, menyentuhmu. Aku ingin melakukan itu setiap hari, Kyu.. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu.."

Hembusan nafas ringan di keluarkan dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Entah apa artinya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Min. Sudahlah, kau bisa menyentuhku dan memelukku kapanpun kau mau." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dan Sungmin harap Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang semuanya. Sungmin harap biarkan seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata coklat kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi yang mulai tirus iut.

_Namja _pencinta salju itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Mata foxy Sungmin bisa melihat bibir tebal yang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama-sama. Jadi kau harus yakin, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti aku yakin bahwa kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku. _Arraseo?_"

**~o0o~**

Berkali-kali Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya, tanda pria bermata sipit itu sedang di titik puncak kefrustasiannya. Didepannya sedang duduk seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang sibuk membaca Koran.

"Ya! Kau masih bisa bersantai seperti ini, Lee Donghae?!" bentak Yesung seraya melempar tissue bekas ke arah Donghae.

Donghae tersentak, menutup korannya dan melempar deathglare pada Yesung. "Aish, memang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau yang menelfonku, menyuruhku ke kantormu dan menemuimu. Kau juga yang memberiku kabar tentang itu dan kau juga yang membuatku panik!"

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Ditatapnya wajah Yesung dengan tatapan andalannya sebelum ia mengambil secangkir kopi yang terletak di meja di antara mereka berdua.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Selalu seperti ini bila ia bertemu dengan Donghae. Entahlah, Yesung tidak pernah mengerti cara berpikir sahabatnya yang satu ini. Selalu saja diluar akal sehatnya.

"Kau kira, hanya kau saja yang panik dan memikirkan masalah ini, _Hyung_?"

Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya. Matanya kini sudah kembali menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Ini bukan masalahku atau masalah perusahaanku. Ini masalah Sungmin _hyung _dan Kyuhyun yang sudah ku anggap sebagian dari hidupku. Lalu, mendengar kabar bahwa Sungmin _hyung _menyetujui pernikahan itu, apa kau kira aku tidak panik?"

Donghae menaruh cangkir kopi yang sudah ia minum sedikit. Kedua matanya yang berbinar itu menatap tajam ke arah Yesung, seolah meminta jawaban.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa kedua _namja _itu saling mencintai. Bahkan kita sama-sama menjadi saksi atas perjalanan mereka. Dan sekarang, dengan hitungan jari, mereka akan terpisah. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mengacak-acak rambut seperti yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?"

Yesung memutar matanya. Mengejek atas ucapan Donghae yang menurutnya terlalu memojokkannya, namun ia juga menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. Panik, gegabah, maupun berteriak juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Ya, kau benar. Hah, mengapa aku selalu kalah bila beradu argument denganmu?" tutur Yesung, jari-jari kecil yang tidak seimbang dengan kepalanya itu terlihat sedang mengurut keningnya.

Donghae tersenyum simpul, "sudahlah. Bukankah kita memang tidak pernah akrab bila tidak ada Kyuhyun?"

Lagi, tissue bekas melayang ke arah Donghae. Yesung, sang pelaku pelempar, terlihat tertawa kecil. "Kau benar lagi. Ah, sudah berapa lama kita tidak keluar bertiga, hm?"

"Hm, kira-kira sudah hampir tiga bulan kita tidak pernah keluar bersama, _Hyung_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar bersama? Makan ice cream seperti saat dulu?"

**~o0o~**

Ketiga _namja _itu sudah duduk memutari meja bulat berukuran sedang yang penuh dengan ice cream berbagai rasa. Tidak lupa juga tiga gelas wine yang entah kenapa ada di meja itu walau tidak serasi dengan manisnya ice cream.

Sudah hampir sejam mereka habiskan hanya dengan bernostalgia mengenai masa sekolah yang selalu saja tidak pernah bosan untuk diulang. Obrolan ini sudah berkali-kali mereka bahas, namun selalu menjadi topic yang wajib mereka bahas.

"Ya! Sudahlah jangan bahas tentang wanita menjijikan itu lagi!" Yesung mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae yang sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menceritakan kisahnya dan bersama mantan kekasihnya yang berselingkuh.

"Hahaha, lagipula salah kau, _hyung_. Bisa-bisanya kau menyukai wanita seperti itu." kini bagian Kyuhyun yang tertawa melihat ekspresi risih dari Yesung dan wajah tak berdosa dari Donghae.

Yesung mendecak kesal, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak untuk tertawa lagi. Tapi situasi seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang jahil dan Yesung yang selalu menjadi korban.

"Sungmin _hyung _ sedang di Apartment, Kyu?" tanya Donghae mencairkan suasana yang sempat diam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menyendok ice cream coklat ke mulutnya.

"Sungmin tidak kerja?" kini gantian Yesung yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku heran, sudah dua hari ini ia tidak bekerja. Semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, ia jadi tidak ingin jauh dariku. Tadinya dia ingin ikut bersamaku, tapi karna aku tahu kita sudah tidak berkumpul seperti ini, aku melarangnya. Wajahnya sedih sekali saat aku keluar Apartment tadi." Kyuhyun bercerita sambil memainkan sendok ice cream. Sepertinya ia tidak melihat tatapan dari kedua _namja _yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

Mau Yesung atau Donghae, keduanya mencuri menghembuskan nafas. Ada rasa tidak enak menyembunyikan hal yang mereka tahu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau mengajaknya saja, Kyu." Tutur Yesung sembari membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula setiap hari kan aku akan bertemu dengannya. Kami kan tinggal satu atap, masa kami tidak bertemu?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil seraya menyenggol lengan Yesung.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Namun syukurlah, hanya Yesung yang menyadari tatapan itu. Selang tiga detik kemudian, Yesung dan Donghae bertatapan. Mata mereka berdua seakan berbicara selagi _dongsaeng _mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, Kyu. Temui Sungmin _hyung _dan temani ia." Tutur Donghae seraya tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun yang berwarna coklat. "Selagi kau bisa.."

**~o0o~**

Langit sore di Seoul itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia lihat, menurut Sungmin. Entah kenapa, paduan antara warna oranye dan putih selalu cocok dipandang. Apalagi ditemani hembusan angin dan suasana yang tenang.

Dia masih di lantai 14, dan pasti terdengar samar-samar suara transportasi di bawah sana. Namun sepertinya _namja _itu menutup matanya dengan tenang, seolah hanya ada hembusan angin dan hembusan nafas yang memenuhi telinganya.

Kedua tangannya berpegang pada pagar teralis yang berwarna biru tua ini. Sedikit mencodongkan badan ke depan, seolah-olah ia dapat terbang di udara bebas sana.

Dengan mata terpejam, bibir tipis itu tersungging manis.

Tinggal tiga hari lagi.

Tinggal tiga hari lagi kebahagiaan itu singgah di kehidupannya. Tinggal tiga hari lagi dan bersiaplah untuk menuju 'kematian'.

Sungmin masih merasa ragu dengan pilihannya sekarang. Bodoh, begitulah yang keluar dari mulut Donghae saat ia menceritakan tentang persetujuannya mengikuti permintaan sang _Appa_.

Ya, Sungmin memang mengakui dirinya bodoh. Mengapa bisa ia dengan gegabahnya menerima pernikahan ini, mengapa bisa ia ceroboh tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi nanti.

_Aku akan membatalkan ini…_

Kepala _namja _manis itu mengangguk. Seperti menyetujui apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

Kembali ia hembuskan nafas.

GREP

"Eh?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hm?"

Sungmin spontan membuka matanya dan mendapati ada sepasang lengan besar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sedetik kemudian _namja _itu tersenyum. Tanpa menengok pun ia tahu siapa dibalik punggungnya itu, pasti Kyuhyun_nya_.

"Hey, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sungmin. Kini tangannya tidak berpegang lagi pada teralis pagar, kedua tangan mungil itu sudah bergerak untuk memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Saat kau masih sibuk memejamkan matamu disini." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mencium surai hitam Sungmin dari belakang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"_Ani_. Hanya menikmati sore. Syukurlah kau datang, Kyu. Aku kira aku akan menikmati sore ini sendirian saja.."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikmati sore sendirian, Min. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Iya, sayang."

**~o0o~**

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang mencoba memasak sesuatu di dapur Apartmentnya. Sekitar 1 menit yang lalu, _hyung_nya itu berkunjung ke Apartmentnya dan memberi tahu bahwa Ryeowook harus mengajari Kyuhyun memasak.

"Kau itu tumben sekali ingin ke dapur, _hyung_. Memang ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook seraya memperhatikan Kyuhyun memotong wortel. Sungguh, tangan Ryeowook terasa gatal karna melihat cara memotong Kyuhyun yang kaku. Belum lagi potongan wortelnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Malam ini aku ingin memberi Sungmin surprise. Selama ini, selalu ia memasak. Dan kebetulan hari ini dia harus ke kantor untuk menandatangani sesuatu. Jadi aku berniat memasak makan malam untuknya." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wortel.

Mata kecil milik Ryeowook langsung menatap ke wajah serius Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, andai saja Yesung tidak mengabari tentang kekasih kakaknya itu dan pernikahannya, mungkin Ryeowook sekarang bisa tersenyum geli atau bahkan mengejek Kyuhyun yang terlalu dibuai asmara. Namun sekarang sepasang mata kecil menatap penuh luka ke arah Kyuhyun yang sesekali tersenyum memandang masakannya.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Ia tidak mungkin menangis sekarang, walau ia tahu bagaimana naasnya nasib kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Selesai!"

Lamunan Ryeowook buyar saat suara Kyuhyun memenuhi pendengarannya. Terlihat bahwa kakak semata wayangnya itu sedang memegang sepiring besar yang berisi makanan yang terlihat lezat.

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikan ini, Ryeowookkie! Berikan applause pada _hyung_mu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sampai deretan gigi putih dan rapinya itu terlihat. Ia memandang hasil makanannya itu dengan bangga.

"Kau berhasil, _hyung_. Sungmin _hyung _pasti menyukai masakanmu." Ucap Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Bibirnya memang tersungging senyum manis untuk _hyung_nya tersebut, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia seperti menangis untuk melihat senyum tulus dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke Apartment sebelum Sungmin pulang."

"Tunggu, _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya saat adik lelakinya tersebut memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Wookie?"

"_Ani_. Hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja."

"Ya! Kau aneh sekali!"

Cklek.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris saat melihat pintu Apartmentnya sudah kembali tertutup rapat. Tangannya segera berpegang ke pinggiran sofa.

"Ya Tuhan…"

Tangan kecilnya mengusap kasar wajahnya yang beraut lelah. Sebernarnya perkataan terakhirnya tadi berasal dari hatinya. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini terus dan selamanya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang bahagia dan bersinar. Tersenyum bahagia seakan tidak ada satu masalahpun yang hinggap di hidupnya.

Tapi mengingat hal itu, Ryeowook menjadi ingin terus mengabadikan wajah Kyuhyun. _Namja _kecil itu juga sangsi, apakah ia masih bisa melihat raut bahagia dari wajah kakak semata wayangnya itu..

**~o0o~**

"Aku pulang.."

Sungmin menaruh tas kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai. Matanya beredar ke seluruh Apartment, namun ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya.

"Kyu?"

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit saat melihat lampu dapur menyala. _Apa Kyuhyun sedang makan? Malam-malam begini? Tumben, _pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkah ingin memasuki dapur tersebut. Saat ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu dapur..

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Cho Sungmin."

Kyuhyun memakai kemeja putih dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Dasi kupu-kupu yang berwarna senada dengan celananya pun bertengger di lehernya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan di dapur ini. Ada satu lilin yang menyala di tengah-tengah meja yang sudah diberi taplak berwarna merah. Ada juga hiasan lampu natal disekitar kitchen set yang berwarna merah dan hitam itu.

"K-kyu?"

"Aku rasa kau lupa kita sudah memasuki bulan apa." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya meraih tangan Sungmin. Ia menuntun kekasihnya tersebut untuk duduk di bangku yang telah sediakan.

"Bukankah masih bulan November?" tanya Sungmin seraya memperhatikan dekorasi sederhana dari Kyuhyun, namun terlihat indah di matanya.

"Hey, 24 hari lagi kita akan menyambut natal, Sungminnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memakai jas hitamnya. "Dan sekarang, aku ingin merayakan kedatangan bulan desember bersamamu."

Sungmin terkekeh geli, "jadi kau menyiapkan ini semua? Hey, bahkan kau memasak!"

"Hahaha, kau tahu bahkan jari ku hampir terpotong karna membuat ini." Kyuhyun mulai mematikan lampu dan membiarkan dapur sekaligus ruang makan mereka hanya penuh dengan cahaya lilin disekitar mereka.

"Hey, kau tidak takut kebakaran, hah?" ejek Sungmin seraya melirik nakal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yaaa. Kau menghancurkan suasana romantis, Min." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, mencoba menyamakan ekspresi Sungmin ketika merajuk.

Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya, mencoba mendekati pria yang sudah duduk dihadapannya. "Maaf. Ini hanya tidak seperti dirimu saja."

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun mulai kembali tersenyum, membuat Sungmin merasa lega dan kembali duduk.

"Apa tujuanmu membuatkan ini semua, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah membungkuk seperti mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja.

"Ini untukmu."

Sungmin berani bersumpah. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat buket mawar yang sangat indah. Dan buket mawar itu sedang berada di depannya, diberikan langsung dari tangan kekasihnya dan hanya untuknya.

"137 bunga berwarna pink dengan mawar biru bertuliskan hangul kyumin di tengahnya. Kau suka?" tutur Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan buket besar itu kepada Sungmin.

"Aku orang bodoh bila tidak menerima ini! _Aigo_, ini indah, Kyu. Ah, _ani_, ini sangat indah." Sungmin menerima buket itu dengan kedua tangannya, karna memang tidak akan sanggup bila dengan satu tangan.

"Terima kasih, Min. Aku senang kau menyukai pemberianku. Tarulah dulu, dan rasakan masakanku." Kyuhyun mengambil buket itu dan ia letakkan di meja dekat mereka.

"Ayo cobalah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan garpu berisi spaghetti ke arah Sungmin, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Sungmin.

"_Mashitta!_" Sungmin berteriak senang saat masakan hasil kekasihnya itu terasa lezat tanpa cacat di lidahnya. "Yaaaa! Kau pasti membelinya di restoran!"

"Errr.. Aku membuat ini dengan susah payah, Min."

"_Mianhae_. Aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang aku yang menyuapimu. Ayo, aaaa~"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin larut dalam kebahagiaan di malam itu. Hanya dengan dua piring spaghetti yang dibuat Kyuhyun, hiasan natal yang memenuhi dapur, dua gelas wine, temaram lilin, dan sebuket besar bunga yang tergeletak disamping mereka. Tapi mereka merasa bahagia. Hanya dengan secuil hal kecil mereka mampu melupakan segala hal yang membebani pikiran maupun hati mereka.

**~o0o~**

"Pakailah mantel, Min. Salju sudah mulai turun."

Sungmin merasakan kehangatan saat Kyuhyun memakaikan mantel berbulu tebal kepada tubuh mungilnya. Sekarang, tubuh mungilnya itu benar-benar tertutup dengan mantel berwarna cokelat.

"Biar ku pakaikan." Sungmin mengambil mantel hitam Kyuhyun dan mulai memakaikan mantel itu, sama seperti tadi Kyuhyun memperlakukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dengan cepat kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Sungmin sampai tubuh kekasihnya itu mendarat tepat di dalam dekapannya.

"Hey, katanya mau berjalan-jalan. Mengapa memelukku?" tanya Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan saat lengan kekar Kyuhyun memeluknya, bahkan ia merasakan kehangatan yang lebih daripada sebuah mantel berbulu.

"Hanya sebentar, Min. Aku hanya merindukanmu." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menangis saat wangi tubuh Sungmin melesak masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Ia merasa jauh dari Sungmin, walau setiap hari ia selalu bertemu bahkan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Rasa takut dan sedih itu datang lagi setelah sempat ia tutup rapat semenjak kejadian makan malam semalam. Bila Kyuhyun merindukannya sekarang, bagaimana dengan nanti? Hanya dengan memikirkannya pun Sungmin sudah hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

.

Kedua _namja _itu bergandengan tangan menyusuri taman Seoul yang mulai memutih karna salju yang perlahan turun dari langit. Walau sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka, namun tidak ada satupun yang tau 'kejanggalan' dari pasangan itu. Dengan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tertutup mantel dan wajah manisnya, sudah pasti orang-orang menyangka Sungmin adalah seorang perempuan.

Kaki mereka berhenti saat sudah sampai dipinggir danau yang mulai membeku. Walaupun dingin, namun keduanya memilih untuk duduk direrumputan yang mulai memutih. Sungmin segera meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum manis melihat sikap manja Sungmin yang muncul. Dikecupnya mesra kepala Sungmin.

"Aku yakin, natal tahun ini pasti sangat menyenangkan." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil memandang lepas pemandangan di depannya. Turut ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah natal memang selalu menyenangkan."

"Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan bila aku merayakannya bersamamu, Min."

_Berhenti, Kyu._ _Aku tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan romantismu yang terdengar menyakitkan ditelingaku…_

"Hey, kenapa diam?" Kyuhyun sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin karna _namja _itu sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah kekasihnya tersebut. "Terima kasih, Kyu."

Kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun segera menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin. Ia satukan keningnya dan kening kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, Sungmin. Kau adalah anugerah yang paling indah yang pernah hadir di dalam hidupku. Kau adalah hidupku, Min…"

Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa dirasakan menerpa wajah Sungmin karna jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun pun tak terelakkan lagi dilihat oleh Sungmin.

Kedua mata foxy itu terpejam untuk sekedar merasakan ciuman lembut di dahinya. Begitu nyata dan begitu menentramkan jiwa. Untunglah Kyuhyun lama menciumnya, sehingga Sungmin dapat merekam segala rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Untuk dikenangnya nanti..

"_Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae…_"

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin setelah ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi Sungmin. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai _namja _yang membalas pelukannya ini. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sungmin walau hanya semenitpun..

"_Nado saranghae, _Kyu… _Nado jeongmal saranghae…"_

**TBC**_  
_

**hallo~  
**

**ternyata perkiraanku salah. harus ada dua chapter lagi sebelum flashback off.  
**

**mianhae, ya?  
**

**tapi chapter 9b nya aku post akhir weekend ini kok kalo gak berhalangan.  
**

**terimakasih ya buat semua pembaca dan pereview yang tetap setia sampai saat ini.  
**

**dan selamat datang yang baru baca cerita ini.  
**

**maaf belum bisa menjadi author yang baik:')  
**


	10. Chapter 9B

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

**Note: chapter ini lumayan panjang. jadi di baca saat waktu senggang lebih baik:D  
**

* * *

Sungmin memandangai kalender yang terpajang di tembok ruang tengah. Ia memandangi satu tanggal yang sangat ingin ia loncati.

_Besok…_

Tangannya terkepal kuat saat menyadari bahwa hari besoklah hari yang sangat ingin ia anggap tidak ada. Haruskah secepat itu? Bahkan sepertinya baru kemarin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk satu mobil berdua..

GREP

"Daritadi kau memperhatikan kalender melulu, Min. Apa kalender itu terlihat lebih tampan daripada wajahku?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil seraya membalikkan badannya agar menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia mainkan telunjuknya mengitari wajah Kyuhyun. "_Ani_, aku hanya melihat tanggal. Kau yang tertampan, Kyu."

"_Aigoo_, aku senang sekali mendengar itu, Min. Hahaha." Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher milik Sungmin.

Sungmin ikut memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia ikut meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Pelukanmu begitu hangat, Min.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan geli karna hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di lehernya. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga terasa hangat dan nyaman, Kyu." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, hanya untuk kali ini saja, sebelum ia benar-benar mengeluarkan kembali air mata. Ia tidak bohong atau menggombal, pelukan Kyuhyun adalah pelukan terhebat setelah _Eomma_nya. Dan selamanya ia ingin merasakan pelukan ini.

"Hari ini kau ingin kemana, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "aku ingin dirumah saja bersamamu, Kyu. Tidak apa kan?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "kau mau jalan atau dirumah saja, aku menurut, Min."

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum miris saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pulas tertidur di pangkuannya. Mereka sedang menyaksikan film drama romantis kesukaan Sungmin, mungkin karna Kyuhyun yang menyukai film action atau thriller merasa bosan dan akhirnya tertidur dengan kepalanya yang berada di pangkuan Sungmin.

Ia benarkan poni Kyuhyun yang berantakan, ia kembalikan helai demi helai rambut coklat Kyuhyun agar terlihat rapi kembali. Wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat tampan walau mata obsidian itu tertutup rapat. Hembusan teratur yang dikeluarkan juga menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terlelap.

"Kau tertidur, Kyu.. Padahal aku ingin melihat terus mata cokelat mu itu.." ucap Sungmin dengan nada pelan, takut membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin merekam semua ekspresi wajahmu di otakku, Kyu. Aku ingin menghafal harum tubuhmu.. Karna aku takut, suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar jauh.."

Air mata itu kembali mengalir lagi, namun buru-buru ia hapus sebelum terjatuh dan mengenai Kyuhyun yang terlelap di bawahnya. Sungmin melayangkan pandangannya yang mengabur ke arah jendela mereka yang belum tertutup gorden.

"December yang indah, bukan?... Terasa lebih indah bila waktu benar-benar berhenti sekarang, Kyu.. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak ada mereka.."

Jemari kecil itu masih sibuk memainkan surai coklat milik kekasihnya. Tidak peduli apakah kekasihnya nanti akan terbangun karna pergerakannya, Sungmin hanya ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Rambutmu halus sekali, Kyu." Sungmin bermonolog sendiri tanpa sadar bila Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, tentu saja _namja _berwajah stoic itu enggan membuka matanya. Ia ingin mendengarkan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan mendengar gumaman Sungmin. Suara handphone Sungmin yang terletak di meja depan mereka berbunyi. Kyuhyun yang kaget pun segera membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ah maaf membangunkanmu." Sungmin yang turut kaget pun segera mengambil handphonenya.

Kepala Sungmin sakit tiba-tiba saat melihat id caller yang terpampang di layar.

"Kok tidak diangkat, Min? Dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kulkas yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia dan Sungmin duduk.

Sungmin hanya diam. Yang menelfon adalah _Appa_nya. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi apa yang ingin Ayah kandungnya tersebut bicarakan. Pasti tentang 'hari besok'.

Dengan sengaja Sungmin menekan tombol merah, dan seketika layar handphonenya kembali semula.

"Kau mematikannya?"

"Tidak ada nama ataupun nomor, mungkin orang iseng. Jadi aku matikan." Jawab Sungmin seraya memaksakan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk disamping Sungmin setelah menaruh gelas berisi air di meja. Lengannya segera melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Sungmin menurut, ia ikut menggeser tubuhnya agar mendekat ke Kyuhyun. Ia juga meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Seperti kebiasaan, Kyuhyun mengambil satu tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia memainkan jemari kecil Sungmin.

"Sudah sore saja ya, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Bisa dirasakan oleh _namja _manis itu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengangguk.

"Hari memang cepat berlalu kalau kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, Min." tutur Kyuhyun lembut seraya memainkan hidungnya di rambut hitam Sungmin.

_Tapi aku tidak ingin hari ini cepat berlalu, Kyu. Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku memberhentikan waktu?_

"Hey, kau mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap heran kepada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ingin bernyanyi. "Memang kau bisa bernyanyi?" Sungmin terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun saat ia mengejek _namjachingu_nya tersebut.

"Ya ya! Semua orang sudah tahu suara emasku, Min! Kau saja yang tidak pernah memintaku bernyanyi." Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Sungmin agar kembali bersandar di bahunya. Ia elus surai hitam itu dan ia kecup dahi mulus Sungmin.

"Tutup matamu dan dengarkan. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin bernyanyi untukmu."

_It can't be if it's not you_

_I can't be without you_

_It's okay if I'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_It's fine if my heart's hurts_

_Yes, because I'm just fall in love with you.._

_I cannot send you away one more time._

_I can't live without you.._

_If I live my life again_

_If I'm born over and over again_

_I can't live without you for a day_

_You're the one I will keep_

_You're the one I will love_

_Yes, because I'm happy enough if I could be with you.._

_(Yesung-I can't be without you)_

"Yaaaaa, kau kenapa menangis, Min?!"

Kyuhyun kelabakan mencari tissue untuk menghapus air mata yang deras jatuh dari mata foxy Sungmin. Karna susah untuk mengambil tissue, Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut saat ia sudah menangkup kedua pipi besar itu di kedua telapak tangannya. Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah.

Sungmin sendiri merutuki dirinya yang menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia tidak menangis terharu karna Kyuhyun bernyanyi untuknya, namun ia menangis karna lyrics yang ada di lagu itu dan tentu saja karna Kyuhyun yang menyanyikan. Suara Kyuhyun memang sangat indah, dan Sungmin menyayangkan kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak menjadi penyanyi saja. Namun sekarang suara indah seperti nyanyian duka di telinga Sungmin. Setiap bait yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun serasa seperti ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun kembali memanggil nama _namja _yang masih saja berurai air mata dihadapannya. Kedua mata foxy Sungmin memang memandangnya, namun seperti mempunyai arti lain yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti.

GREP

Bukan perkataan yang dilontarkan Sungmin, melainkan pelukan hangat yang ingin ia sampaikan. Kedua lengan yang lebih kecil itu seperti berusaha untuk memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. Ia juga menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang mungkin sekarang basah karna air mata. Kyuhyun tidak berpikir lama untuk membalas pelukan itu, segera ia ikut melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, Min.. Tapi terima kasih, pelukan ini selalu bisa menghangatkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan air mata makin deras keluar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar, yang mungkin bisa membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit mendengarnya.

Mau Sungmin atau Kyuhyun, mereka berdua sama-sama diam dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati pelukan hangat satu sama lain. Film yang sudah habis itu tidak mereka matikan, biarkan saja begitu, pikir mereka. Salju yang mulai singgah sedikit demi sedikit di balkon mereka pun mulai menjadi saksi pelukan mesra dari sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, atau terlalu mencintai.

* * *

_From: Appa_

_Aku yakin kau mempunyai ingatan yang kuat, Anakku. Jangan lupa tentang besok._

Sungmin menekan tombol delete dan sedetik kemudian, pesan yang baru sampai di handphonenya itu terhapus. Ia menghembuskan nafas seraya menaruh kembali handphonenya di meja nakas.

Ia menggeram pelan, mengapa tubuh dan jiwanya terlalu lemah untuk menolak ini. Mengapa semuanya terasa memojokkan dirinya dan perasannya.

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu mengeras begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

_Namja _pecinta salju itu mulai menaiki tempat tidur dan segera berbaring. Tidak lupa ia menepuk bagian kosong disebelahnya agar kekasih manisnya ikut tidur disampingnya.

"Belakangan ini aku sering melihat wajahmu yang begitu, Min. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah makin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun sehingga hidungnya berdempetan dengan dada Kyuhyun. Wangi maskulin dari tubuh kekasihnya itu sungguh membuatnya mabuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mungkin Sungmin terlalu lelah sehingga tidak ingin berbicara. Dengan pengertian, ia elus punggung Sungmin. Persis seperti Nyonya Cho dulu saat menidurkan Kyuhyun kecil.

Pikiran Sungmin kembali melayang. Bukankah hari ini sudah malam dan hari esok akan menjelang saat ia membuka mata? Ah, Sungmin lebih memilih meminum belasan cangkir kopi agar matanya terus terjaga. Agar matanya terus bisa memandang Kyuhyun_nya_. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama Kyuhyun. Terserah hanya dengan mengobrol atau berpelukan seperti ini, yang terpenting, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian, sedikit ia longgarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin. Merasa terpanggil, Sungmin ikut mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memberi kecupan kecil di bibir tipis Sungmin dan segera melepasnya sebelum _namja _itu menyadarinya. Sungmin sempat terkejut namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Yaaa, mengapa sebentar sekali menciumnya?" Sungmin sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya agar ia dan Kyuhyun sejajar.

Sungguh Kyuhyun langsung merasakan badannya memanas saat jemari Sungmin mulai bermain di dadanya. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman nakal dari bibir pink yang selalu menggoda itu..

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Kyuhyunie~" Sungmin menambah senyuman nakalnya dengan kedipan matanya. Membuat lagi-lagi _namja _yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya dengan lapar.

"Kau….membangunkanku, Sungminnie." Lirih Kyuhyun seraya menurunkan lengannya. Kini lengan nakal itu sudah bertengger di kedua bongkahan bokong Sungmin yang selalu menggoda untuknya.

"Itu memang tujuanku~"

GREP

Kyuhyun berpindah menjadi di atas Sungmin dan dengan ganasnya ia melumat kasar bibir kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi jemari panjangnya yang sudah bergerilya di sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

Walau salju turun di malam itu, aura panas di dalam kamar Apartment seperti mendominasi. Eluhan, erangan, bahkan kata cinta memenuhi Apartment yang menjadi saksi bisu di malam 'terakhir' mereka..

.

.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah melakukan ini empat ronde. Aku tahu kau lelah, Min." tangan Kyuhyun sudah terulur untuk mengambil selimut yang sudah jatuh di lantai. Namun tangan Sungmin menghalanginya.

"Tidak. Aku mau lagi, Kyu.. Sentuh aku. _Jebal.._"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini bukan seperti Sungmin yang ia kenal. Namun ia juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin yang liar seperti ini.

"Hey, aku tidak suka bila kau memohon seperti itu.." tutur Kyuhyun seraya kembali mendekap tubuh polos kekasihnya. "Tapi baiklah~"

Sungmin kembali mendesah hebat saat seluruh daerah sesitivenya disentuh oleh Kyuhyun. Terasa nikmat dan ia seperti terbang ke surga. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa.

Disela desahannya, mata foxy itu mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya terasa sesak karna ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Seluruhnya akan ia persembahkan untuk Kyuhyun malam ini. Agar Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa ia sangat mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melakukan ini untuk Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi merasakan kesusahan. Dan agar seluruh hal yang pernah hilang, kembali lagi ke tangan _namja _itu. Sungmin tidak pernah menyesal pernah mengenal bahkan mencintai Kyuhyun, ia sangat bersyukur. Bila ada yang bisa ia perbuat untuk mengekspresikan rasa syukurnya, Sungmin akan lakukan itu.

"Ahhh… S-saranghae… Sshh… Kyuhh.."

Kedua lengan kecil Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar ia bisa menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Ia lumat dengan halus bibir tebal kekasihnya itu. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Selalu manis, itu yang dirasakan Sungmin. Walau ia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti bisa merasakan sedikit asin dari air matanya yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir malam itu.

"Nadohh saranghae.. Enggh.."

* * *

_A day seems so long_

_And doesn't seem to have an end_

_How does another morning come?_

_I don't know_

_I know I shouldn't be doing this_

_I know that I can't love you_

_My confession will make you go through more pain_

_I know_

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan ada sinar mulai mengetuk-ngetuk matanya yang enggan terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Dingin. Satu hal yang ia rasakan pagi ini. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sekarang sudah memasuki winter, tapi ini berbeda. Ia merasakan tidak ada lengan kecil yang memeluk pinggangnya seperti biasa.

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan berusaha untuk mengambil piyamanya yang berserakan di lantai. Sambil mengucek matanya, _namja _itu berdiri, memakai piyama, dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi.

TOK TOK

"Sungmin? Kau ada didalam?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak mendengar suara satupun dari dalam sana. Ia membuka kenop pintu yang tidak dikunci dan mendapati kamar mandi kosong melompong.

"Ah, mungkin ia sedang memasak."

_Namja _berambut coklat itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Yesung _hyung_?! Hae? Wookie? Kalian sedang apa?!" Kyuhyun berjingkit kaget mendapati Yesung, Donghae, dan Ryeowook ada di ruang tengah Apartmentnya. Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa sambil menikmati kopi pagi mereka. Dan Donghae yang berdiri memandang ke luar jendela.

Ketiganya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, mereka sama-sama diam sambil saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kami hanya berkunjung, Kyu." Jawab Yesung sambil berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun. Saat sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut sang _namdongsaeng_nya tersebut. "Kau telat bangun, hm?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari cara pandang Yesung. Sudah hampir 10 tahun ia mengenal _namja _yang ada dihadapannya ini, ia pasti sudah tahu bila ada hal janggil yang terjadi. "Aku kelelahan. Hey, kalian belum menjawab! Kalian sedang apa? Dan mana Sungmin_ku_?!"

Yesung melirik ke arah Ryeowook dan Donghae, seakan meminta jawaban. Donghae yang mengerti segera menghampiri tempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Sungmin _hyung_ sedang berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya. Dia menitip pesan untukmu." Ucap Donghae.

"Pesan? Apa pesannya?"

"Maaf. Ia meminta maaf kepadamu, Kyu.." Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah sahabat kesayangannya ini berubah sedih.

"Oh… Aku kira ia menitip pesan apa. Apa ia memberitahu kapan ia kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi makan.

Yesung menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati kitchen set dan mengambil sepiring berisi nasi goreng. "Ia hanya menitipkan ini."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, "bukankah aku tidak bisa makan bila tidak ada Sungmin? Aku tunggu Sungmin saja."

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri _hyung_ dan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Kau harus makan, _hyung_. Sungmin _hyung _bisa marah bila mengetahui kau tidak mau makan makanan buatannya.."

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar lalu mengambil sendok yang sudah disediakan Yesung. Tanpa berlama-lama ia menyuap nasi buatan kekasihnya tersebut. "Makanan Sungmin selalu lezat!"

Donghae terkekeh kecil. Atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura terkekeh. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowookpun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil saat menyuap sesendok demi sesendok nasi goreng buatan Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung, "ya _hyung_?"

"Temani kita bertiga ke upacara pernikahan, _ne_?"

* * *

**KYUHYUN POV**

Yah, disinilah aku. Duduk di jok depan bersama Yesung _hyung _yang menyetir. Kami berdua diam sepanjang jalan. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan Donghae yang duduk di jok belakang. Sedari tadi aku berpikir, kenapa aku mau saja mengikuti mereka. padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa teman mereka. Aku saja baru tahu kalau mereka mempunyai teman yang sama.

Ku arahkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Jalanan sudah mulai memutih dengan turunnya salju. Kami berempat pun terpaksa membungkus tubuh yang sudah memakai jas ini dengan mantel tebal lagi.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Yesung _hyung _yang masih serius menyetir. Tumben sekali _namja _ini tidak mengajakku atau Donghae berdebat, biasanya ia selalu cerewet bila kita bertiga sudah berkumpul. Ah, atau karna ada Ryeowook ia jadi malu? Ku perhatikan belakangan ini, Yesung _hyung _sering jalan berdua dengan Ryeowook. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik saja untuk mereka. Lebih baik lagi bila mereka bisa menjadi sepertiku dan Sungmin.

Sungmin? Ohya, _namja _itu tidak membalas pesanku atau mengangkat telfonku. Bukan sekali dua kali aku mengirim telfon atau mencoba menelfonnya, sepanjang jalan bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih berusaha menelfonnya. Sekali lagi aku coba melihat layar handphoneku, berharap bisa menemukan pesan yang Sungmin kirim atau ada panggilan dari Sungmin. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada.

"Hey, Donghae-ah." Panggilku pada Donghae. Aku sedikit memutar badanku agar bisa melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Apa temanmu ini mengenal Sungmin? Apa ia ikut ke resepsi ini?"

Aku melihat ia sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya pun langsung menoleh kepadaku. Aku sendiri terus memandang wajah Donghae meminta jawaban.

"Ku dengar ia mengenal Sungmin. Mungkin Sungmin diundang, Kyu. Setelah urusannya selesai, mungkin."

Aku menoleh ke Yesung _hyung _yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku kembali duduk diposisi semula. "Benarkah? Baguslah. Tidak bertemu dengannya selama dua jam saja sudah membuatku rindu."

Aku bisa melihat senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Yesung _hyung_. "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya ya?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat mencintainya."

.

.

Gereja ini sangat indah. Walau tamannya sudah mulai penuh salju, namun sepertinya sang pendekorasi sangat ahli untuk menghiasnya. Ornament pink dan putih sangat mendominasi halaman gereja ini, dan aku sangat yakin bahwa dalam gerejanya pun pasti lebih indah.

Sungmin pasti menyukainya. _Namja _manis pecinta pink itu pasti sangat menyukai berada di sini.

"Kyu, ayo kita ke dalam." Ajak Donghae sambil merangkul pundakku. Setelah kami berempat menaruh mantel di mobil, kami mulai memasuki gereja.

Dan perkiraanku benar.

Gereja tua dan antic ini sudah disihir menjadi gereja yang sangat manis. Bunga rose pink bertebaran dimana-mana, aku sampai tidak tega untuk menginjaknya. Ada juga bunga rose yang dipajang dan digantung di atau gereja yang tinggi. Kain –kain berwarna putih dan pink juga membuatku seperti di negeri dongeng.

_To: Lee Sungmin_

_Aku sedang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan teman Donghae dan Yesung hyung. Kau harus tahu, dekorasi mereka sangat cantik. Penuh dengan warna pink dan putih! Aku yakin kau sangat menyukainya!_

_Saranghae. Tolong balas pesanku._

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat memencet tombol kirim. Entahlah, mungkin itu sudah pesan keberapa puluh yang aku kirim.

"Ayo duduk disana."

Yesung _hyung_ menunjuk satu deret bangku yang masih kosong. Tanpa ragu, kami berjalan disana dan duduk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapati semua orang memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa ada yang salah?

Aku melihat pakaianku. Kemeja hitam, jas putih, dan celana bahan putih. Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada noda di wajahku juga. Lalu mengapa mereka memandangku begitu?

"Hey, semua orang memandangku dengan aneh. Apa penampilanku ada yang salah?" tanya ku pada Donghae yang duduk disebelah kananku.

"Kau sangat tampan hari ini dan tidak ada yang salah, _hyung_." Yang menjawab malah Ryeowook yang duduk disebelah kiriku. Dan jawabannya diikuti anggukan oleh Donghae dan Yesung _hyung_.

Kembali aku lihat tamu-tamu yang hadir. Sepertinya ada yang aku kenal diantara mereka. Mereka seperti rekan bisnis ku dulu. Ah, apa teman Donghae dan Yesung _hyung _itu pengusaha juga?

Aku mencoba mengambil handphone yang ada dikantong celanaku. Berharap ada pesan dari Sungmin. Namun lagi-lagi, _namja _manis itu tidak menjawab. Apa ia tidak ada pulsa?

Lelah bermonolog, aku hanya mengambil sikap diam sambil memandang pembawa acara yang mulai berdiri di panggung kecil sebelah kiri mimbar. Mungkin acaranya sudah mau memulai.

GREP

Aku merasakan ada yang memeluk lengan sebelah kiriku. Aku melirik dan mendapati Ryeowook sedang memeluk erat lenganku.

"Wookie, kau kenapa, hm?" Aku mengangkat satu tanganku yang bebas untuk membersihkan keringat di dahinya. Bukankah hari ini lumayan dingin, mengapa _namdongsaeng_ku ini keringetan?

Aku melirik Yesung _hyung _yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Ia sama sekali tidak berkomentar ataupun menatap kami. Matanya lurus ke depan seolah tidak ada perbincangan antara aku dan Ryeowook.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, _hyung_." Aku tersenyum pada Ryeowook, adik semata wayangku yang sangat manja.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memeluk _hyung_, _ne_?" Ryeowook mengangguk dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya di lenganku.

Sang pembawa acara menyuruh semua hadirin untuk berdiri, menyambut sang mempelai lelaki yang akan memasuki gereja dan berdiri di altar menanti sang mempelai wanita sebelum mereka bersumpah janji. Aku berdiri mengikuti Donghae dan Yesung _hyung _yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri, tentunya aku berdiri dengan Ryeowook yang masih memeluk lenganku.

CKLEK

Suasana yang sempat hening itu terusik saat pintu besar gereja terbuka dari dua sisi pintu. Cahaya dari luar menyelesak memasuki gereja, menambah terangnya gereja indah ini. Aku bisa melihat ada sepasang _namja _berdiri di depan pintu itu. Ah, mungkin itu dia mempelai lelaki dan pengiringnya.

Aku mengutuk sifat pikunku yang selalu lupa membawa kacamata sehingga pandanganku kabur dan tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas pengantin prianya. Mempelai prianya mulai berjalan dan sebentar lagi melewati tempat dudukku. Bersyukurlah bahwa aku dan Donghae duduk di pinggir dan pasti aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Nyanyian dan dentingan piano yang indah mengiringi langkah demi langkah sang mempelai pria. Sungguh indah, pikiranku benar-benar melayang. Aku bersumpah, bila aku dan Sungmin menikah nanti, pernikahan kami harus lebih indah dari ini.

DEG

DEG

Mempelai pria itu melewatiku. Dan tepat ia menoleh ke arahku.

Apa penglihatanku benar-benar kacau? Atau mempelai pria itu memang berwajah mirip… Sungmin?

Aku bisa melihatnya. Mata foxynya memandangku dengan penuh arti, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mungkin salah, mempelai pria itu benar-benar mirip Sungmin.

"Mempelai pria, Lee Sungmin, sudah berdiri di depan altar yang akan mengantarkannya menemui kebahagiaan pernikahan dengan pasangannya, mempelai wanita, Park Sun Young."

Kakiku bergetar dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa setiap syaraf di dalam tubuhku melemah. Apa aku salah mendengar? Pembawa acara di depan sana apa mengucapkan satu nama yang sangat ku kenali itu? Apakah ia baru saja mengucapkan Lee Sungmin, kekasihku?

Aku menoleh ke arah Donghae dan Ryeowook bergantian, seperti meminta jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang ada diotakku. Namun sama sekali dari mereka tidak ada yang melirikku, bahkan Yesung _hyung _pun serius menatap ke depan.

Ya Tuhan, apa ini hanya mimpi?

CKLEK

Aku bisa mendengar pintu itu kembali terbuka, dan sekarang menampilkan seorang _yeoja _bergaun putih-pink dengan sosok _namja _tua disampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan dengan anak kecil pembawa bunga mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Hey, bukankah indah bila Sungmin yang berada di posisi _yeoja _itu dan aku yang berada di posisi Sungmin?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ini tidak nyata dan mungkin aku belum terbangun dari tidurku. Ini hanya sebagian dari mimpiku yang lelah bercinta semalaman bersama Sungmin. Mungkin saat aku membuka mataku, aku bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang tertidur di dalam pelukan. Lalu ia terbangun dan membuatkan sarapan kesukaanku. Dan kami berdua keluar mengunjungi danau yang mungkin sudah berubah beku sekarang.

Tapi mengapa aku belum terbangun juga? Bahkan suara pendeta mengucapkan doa terdengar jelas di telingaku. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan nama Lee Sungmin_ku _dan Park Sun-young. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal nama bermarga Park itu. atau nama bermarga Park yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi bermarga Lee.

TES

Aku merasakan ada cairan mengalir dipipiku. Apa aku menangis? Memang, hati ini terasa sesak dan rasanya aku sama sekali susah bernafas. Tapi tidak, ini tidak nyata. Apakah aku bisa menangis di dalam mimpi?

Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terjatuh karna kedua kakiku sungguh terasa lemah. Hanya dengan Ryeowook yang memeluk lenganku aku berpegangan.

"Apakah Lee Sungmin, menerima, mempelai wanita, Park Sunyoung, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam kaya maupun miskin? Apakah Lee Sungmin, bisa terus menjaga kesucian pernikahan dengan mempelai wanita, Park Sunyoung, sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Kedua tanganku terangkat, dan aku bisa merasakan Ryeowook menoleh saat aku melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menutup kedua kupingku dengan telapak tanganku. Sungguh, ini terasa nyata. Pertanyaan pendeta tadi benar-benar terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Aku bersedia."

Suara tenor itu.. Suara tenor yang selalu bermanja-manja kepadaku. Itu suara tenor milik kekasihku.

Sungmin, mengapa kau bersedia menjadi pendampingnya? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, sayang?

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar suara pendeta itu lagi saat ia bertanya hal yang sama pada _yeoja _yang telah bersanding dengan Sungmin_ku _didepan sana. Aku menutup mata dan telingaku. Kini aku benar-benar menutup semuanya.

"Kalian sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Sekarang, kalian bisa memakaikan cincin pernikahan kalian. Dan kalian bisa mencium pasangan kalian."

Arrghhh..

Aku mengerang pelan. Sangat pelan sampai-sampai mungkin hanya aku yang mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Donghae, Yesung _hyung_, dan Ryeowook sedang memperhatikanku dan mencoba memelukku. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau membuka mataku dan menjauhkan kedua telapak tanganku dari kedua telingaku. Walaupun suara-suara itu masih bisa terdengar, tapi aku tidak mau suara itu lebih terdengar jelas..

"Kita keluar." Suara Yesung _hyung _terdengar sayu di telingaku. Dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka mulai menggiringku keluar dari gereja ini.

Terimakasih.. Aku memang tidak ingin berada di gereja itu. Aku tidak ingin terus melihat Sungmin_ku _berdiri di depan altar itu terus.. Aku tidak ingin melihat bibir tipis milikku itu mencium _yeoja _yang telah mengambil Lee Sungmin_ku.._

**KYUHYUN POV END**

* * *

Donghae mengerang frustasi saat ia baru saja menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri di depan mobil dibanding di dalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ia hanya tidak rela melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Apa aku salah membawanya kesini?..." lirih Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yesung yang berdiri disebelahnya juga hanya bisa menatap Donghae sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya tersebut. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Kita harus memberi Kyuhyun waktu, Hae."

"Kita telah berdosa sudah menyembunyikan hal ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun pasti membenci kita, _hyung_." Donghae bisa merasakan kalau matanya memanas dan genangan air mata mulai menumpuk di matanya.

"Jangan lemah, Hae. Kita harus kuat. Sungmin sudah menitipkan Kyuhyun pada kita.." ucap Yesung. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali menangis bila ia tidak ingat bahwa ia yang paling tua diantara mereka. Melihat Donghae yang sudah menangis saja bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata, bagaimana bila ia melihat ke dalam mobil?

Sosok Kyuhyun yang tetap menutup mata dan kedua telinganya. Ryeowook sudah bersusah payah menenangkan _hyung_nya yang terus menggumamkan nama Sungmin, namun usahanya selalu gagal.

"_Hyung_… _uljima, _aku mohon…" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu. Ia dekap kepala Kyuhyun di dalam dadanya. Hatinya sungguh meronta melihat keadaan sang kakak yang terus menangis dan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"S-sungmin… Sungmin.." Bila hati Ryeowook sudah meronta, mungkin hati Kyuhyun sudah menjerit kesakitan. Ia meringkuk di dalam pelukan Ryeowook. Walau kini ia sudah menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya dari telinganya, tetap saja ia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan penenang dari adiknya. Ia hanya ingin teriak sekerasnya.

"_Hyung_. Kita harus pulang.." tutur Ryeowook saat Donghae dan Yesung sudah memasuki mobil. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Donghae yang memegang kemudi segera menyalakan mobil dan pergi membawa mereka ke Apartment Kyuhyun.

* * *

Temaram lampu di dalam kamar penuh kenangan ini sepertinya lebih baik dibanding tempat manapun. Begitu pikir Kyuhyun. Hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang berjam-jam tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari ketiga orang _namja _dibalik pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

Matanya terus memandang satu pigura persegi yang berisi sebuah foto. Foto dua orang _namja _yang sedang berangkulan. Ia bisa melihat rona merah yang tertera jelas di pipi _namja _manis dan senyuman lebar dari _namja _yang sedang merangkul _namja _manis itu. Mereka berdua memakai bando berbentuk kuping kelinci dan mereka berdua sama-sama memegang segelas wine.

"Kenapa?"

Lirihan itu terdengar menyayat hati bila ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Jemari panjang itu terulur untuk menyentuh wajah manis yang ada difoto itu. Seakan bisa terasa nyata, Kyuhyun mulai mengusap-usap pipi Sungmin.

"Kau meninggalkanku.."

Tangisan itu kembali lagi, walau tanpa isakan kali ini. Mengalir lurus jatuh sampai mendarat tepat diantara dua _namja _dalam pigura.

Kyuhyun ingin menjerit, namun hatinya terlalu sesak. Ia ingin mengeluarkan isakan agar bisa terasa lega, tapi ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Pandangannya terus mengabur seiring dengan air matanya yang makin deras mengalir.

BRAK

"Aaarggghhhh!"

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi seraya melempar pigura fotonya dan Sungmin. Tepat mengenai tembok dan pigura itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

Duduk _namja _itu merosot, seakan ia tidak sanggup lagi menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk bertopang.

"Hikss…"

Isakan itu akhirnya keluar juga saat ia mulai meringkukkan badannya. Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya, seakan ia adalah anak umur 8 tahun yang sedang kedinginan.

"Maafkan aku, Min.. Kembalilah.. Aku mohon kembalilah.."

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan kesakitan di seluruh jiwanya. Sungminnya sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya. Sungminnya lebih memilih menikahi seorang _yeoja _dibanding menepati janjinya untuk terus bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya sudah mati saat ia melihat Sungminnya berada digereja tadi. Tidak perlu menunggu saat malaikat kematian menghampirinya, sekarangpun ia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan sama sekali.

_Namja _berambut coklat itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang mengabur ke arah pigura yang tadi ia lempar. Penuh kaca berserakan dengan sebuah foto yang terletak lemah disana. Bukan, bukan foto itu yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Ada sebuah surat terselip dibalik foto itu.

Dengan gontai Kyuhyun mencoba merangkak untuk mengambil surat itu. Tidak ia perdulikan jemarinya yang terkena goresan kaca, Kyuhyun hanya ingin membaca surat yang ia yakini dari Sungminnya.

Dengan perlahan jemari panjang itu mulai membuka lipatan kertas berwarna putih..

**Untuk Kyuhyun.**

**Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu.  
Kau boleh membenciku bahkan mengutukku, aku pantas menerima hal itu, Kyu.  
Namun satu yang harus kau tahu,  
Aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku tetap sangat mencintaimu.**

**Kyu, bukankah kau pernah berjanji tidak pernah menangis untukku atau karnaku?  
Bisakah kau tepati janji itu sekarang dan untuk selamanya?  
Maafkan aku bila aku egois. Maafkan aku bila seenaknya aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menangis dan mungkin menyuruhmu untuk melupakan aku.**

**Kyu, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki kan?  
Terasa mudah untuk diucapkan tapi mengapa susah untuk dilakukan ya?  
Hatiku sakit, Kyu. Hatiku terasa sesak saat memikirkan istilah itu.**

**Dunia ini tidak adil ya?  
Dunia ini menyuruhku untuk menikahi seorang yeoja yang tidak ku cintai, tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang namja yang aku sangat cintai?  
Bukankah pernikahan harus dilandasi dengan cinta?**

**Kyu, apa kita sudah berbuat dosa yang besar?  
Mengapa dunia dan isinya berusaha kuat memisahkan kita?  
Apakah salah bila dua hati saling mencintai?  
Dan kenapa harus kita yang mengalami ini? bukankah banyak pasangan seperti kita diluar sana?**

**Namun aku tidak peduli lagi, Kyu.  
Semuanya terasa hambar sekarang dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, selain cintamu.**

**Note:  
Udara sekarang sangat dingin, usahakan jangan lupa memakai mantel saat keluar.  
Perbanyaklah makan dan olahraga. Tidurlah tepat waktu.**

**Dan jangan lupa,  
Aku mencintaimu.**

**_Lee Sungmin_.**

Pandangan dari kedua mata obsidian itu kembali mengosong. Memandang ke depan tanpa tahu apa yang dipandang. Kertas berwarna putih dengan tinta hitam diatasnya sudah tergeletak lemah di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk kedua lututnya, kembali menangis dan kembali merutuki takdir mereka berdua.

"Kau jahat, Min.. Kau jahat.."

* * *

_Why? Why are you leaving?_  
_ Why? Why are you tossing me away?_  
_ If you were going to be like this_  
_ Why did you love me in the first place?_

_Did you remember that day?_  
_ That day when we first met_  
_ I still remember it_  
_ The promise you made to me_  
_ That you will only care for me_  
_ I believed your lies, I believed it_

* * *

"Oke, terima kasih atas informasinya."

Donghae menutup telfonnya dan kembali berjalan menuju Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Apa kata orang suruhanmu, Hae?" tanya Yesung.

"Mereka bilang bahwa acara pernikahan Sungmin _hyung _sudah selesai. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Sungmin _hyung_." Jawab Donghae. Ia mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Memandang frutasi ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook. "aku yakin, Lee _ahjuhsshi _pasti sudah membawa Sungmin _hyung _pergi."

"Ya Tuhan… tidak bisakah Kyuhyun _hyung _bertemu sebentar dengan Sungmin _hyung_?" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mau bila kedua sahabat _hyung_nya ini melihat wajahnya yang menangis.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya, tanda dia kecewa. Donghae sudah mengutus bawahannya agar bisa membawa Sungmin ke sini, setidaknya untuk berbicara sebentar kepada Kyuhyun. _Namja _bermata sipit itu juga sudah mengutus orang suruhannya untuk memata-matai Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya, Tuan Lee sudah mengetahui itu semua dan membawa Sungmin pergi tanpa mereka ketahui.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari Sungmin _hyung_." Tutur Donghae seraya mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku ikut!" Yesung segera berdiri dari duduknya. Mengacak rambut Ryeowook sebentar sebelum pergi mengikuti Donghae.

"Tetaplah disini dan jaga Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar permintaan atau mungkin suruhan dari Donghae maupun Yesung.

Pandangan Ryeowook teralih ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Pintu itu dihiasi tulisan hangul kyumin yang menambah kesan lucu. Senyum sedikit terkembang di bibir tipis milik Ryeowook saat melihat deretan pigura berisi foto _hyung_nya bersama Sungmin.

_Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, hyung. Bertahanlah, kau bisa.._

Tanpa sadar, kaki Ryeowook sudah berada di depan pintu Kyuhyun. Sedikit berpikir untuk mengetuk atau sekedar memanggil nama _hyung_nya itu, mengingat Kyuhyun sudah hampir lima jam mengurung diri di kamar sejak mereka pulang dari pernikahan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_.."

Lirihan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Ryeowook dan dia berharap bahwa kakaknya di dalam sana juga mendengar. Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun tidak tertidur. Dia sangat hafal dengan sifat kakaknya yang tidak pernah bisa tidur bila tertiban beban berat, seperti saat ini.

TOK TOK

Ryeowok memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu itu, walau ia sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya. _Namja _itu mendesah seraya menjatuhkan badannya, bersandar pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memainkan kemeja putihnya yang sudah keluar dari celana bahannya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau dengar aku?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa berubah posisi. "Kau pasti dengar aku."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_. Hanya kau yang tersisa dari keluargaku, dan hanya kau lah yang selalu menjagaku dari aku kecil sampai saat ini. Aku mohon, jangan terlalu lama berlarut dalam kesedihanmu, _hyung_.. Aku kesepian. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjagaku.."

Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir di mata coklat milik Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat keadaan seperti ini terus. Walau baru beberapa jam Kyuhyun seperti ini, Ryeowook benar-benar merasa kesepian.

"Aku mohon.. Bertahanlah, _hyung_.."

* * *

Pagi ini Donghae, Yesung, maupun Ryeowook sudah sibuk di dapur Apartmetn Kyuyun. Mereka bertiga sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk _namja _yang sudah sehari semalam tidak keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Tidak ada obrolan yang berarti dari ketiganya. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing. Ryeowook menyiapkan makanan, Donghae menyiapkan susu, dan Yesung yang mempersiapkan piringnya.

Setelah dua roti sandwich dan segelas susu tertata rapi di nampan, Yesung segera mencuci tangannya dan mengambil kunci mobil, handphone, serta jas yang tergeletak di sofa. "Ada hal yang harus aku tanda tangani di kantor. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani kalian."

Donghae mengangguk, "pergilah, _hyung_. Kyuhyun biar aku dan Ryeowook yang menjaganya."

"_Ne_. usahakan agar dia bisa keluar kamar hari ini dan yang terpenting makan. Aku pergi."

Donghae dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan saat Yesung sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Keduanya seperti melempar kode kapan nampan itu akan diantarkan ke Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, kita antarkan ini ke Kyuhyun." Ajak Donghae seraya membawa nampan dan sudah berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Drrrttt.. Drrttt…

"Ah, _hyung_, telfonku berbunyi. Kau saja yang antar ke kamar Kyuhyun _hyung_, _ne?_ Maaf ya." Tutur Ryeowook seraya mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di meja nakas dekat tv. Segera ia menuju balkon untuk menerima telefon.

Donghae menggeleng pelan, Ryeowook selalu saja seperti itu. Meminta ijin kepadanya tapi tidak pernah peduli apa ia mengijinkan atau tidak. Setelah melirik sebentar ke arah Ryeowook, Donghae kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan pertamanya, kamar Kyuhyun.

* * *

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku bisa merasakan sinar matahari mulai menerpa kulitku, ku alihkan pandanganku ke jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Aku belum menutupnya, pantas sinar matahari pagi itu mengenai kulitku.

Ku edarkan lagi pandanganku menuju bagian kosong tempat tidurku. Hey, bukankah seharusnya ada kekasihku sedang tertidur disana sambil memeluk tubuhku? Bukankah biasanya ada ucapan selamat pagi beserta ciuman manis di pagi hari dari Sungminku?

Aku mulai berdiri dari tidurku dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Melemparkan pandanganku ke pemandangan di depan sana. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ku perhatikan. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan itu. Pikiran ku terlanjur melayang-layang entah kemana.

Sungmin, selamat pagi..

Apa tidurmu malam ini indah? Apa kau memimpikanku seperti biasa?

Apa _yeoja _itu tidur sambil memelukmu seperti yang sering ku lakukan padamu, Min?

Hidupku seperti tidak ada arah lagi saat kau tidak ada disampingku. Ini baru beberapa jam saat kau berjanji sumpah setia di hadapan Tuhan, tapi mengapa sepertinya kau sudah lama meninggalkanku, Min?

Aku membenci mengingat ini semua, Min. Aku benci saat kau berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku benci saat kau bicara tentang masa depan kita yang cerah. Aku benci saat kau tertawa dan tersenyum dimalam sebelum kau meninggalkanku.

Aku bisa merasakan air mata itu mengalir lagi di pipiku. Lihatlah, Min, Kyuhyun_mu _ini sudah berubah menjadi anak yang cengeng semenjak kau meniggalkanku. Bukankah kau malu mempunyai _namjachingu_ yang cengeng? Maka dari itu, kembalilah kepadaku, Sungmin.

Mataku menatap ke langit cerah di atas sana. Ada sekawanan burung yang berterbangan memenuhi pandanganku akan langit biru itu.

Sungmin, andaikan saja kita ini sepasang burung merpati. Kita hanya perlu terbang sejauh mungkin, tidak peduli dengan hujan atau panas, sayap kita akan selalu mengepak untuk menuju kebahagiaan. Bukan begitu?

Bibirku tersenyum kecil, betapa bodohnya aku, masih saja berharap bahwa kau akan kembali kepadaku. Masih saja berharap bahwa ini hanya sebagian dari bunga tidurku. Sungminku sudah pergi. Sungminku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk menjaga pasangannya..

Dan aku?

Aku hanya seonggok sampah yang ia tinggalkan..

Aku kembali memasuki kamar dengan langkah gontai. Sedikit banyak aku bisa mendengar percakapan Donghae, Yesung _hyung_, dan Ryeowook di luar kamar. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Ku dudukkan diriku di bangku meja rias yang sering dipakai Sungmin untuk merapikan rambutnya. Ku tatap refleksi tubuhku di cermin.

Bukankah orang di cermin itu sudah tidak berguna?

Aku sudah kehilangan jabatanku sebagai Presiden Direktur, aku sudah kehilangan kehormatanku sebagai orang terpandang, dan sekarang aku kehilangan kehidupanku..

Untuk apa aku hidup lagi?

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Mencari sesuatu untuk memudahkanku pergi dari semua rasa sakit yang sangat mendera jiwa dan tubuhku ini. Dan sepertinya, untuk kali ini saja, Tuhan berpihak padaku..

Aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan, mana bisikan setan atau suara dari hati nuraniku. Yang aku tahu sekarang, kaki ini sudah melangkah menuju tengah kamar. Dengan susah payah aku menggantung tali, persis seperti penjual daging memasang tali untuk dagangannya. Dan tepat dibawah tali itu, ada sebuah bangku kecil yang biasa digunakan Sungmin untuk mengambil barang di tempat yang tinggi.

_Namja _itu memang tidak pernah memintaku untuk mengambil barang. Ia selalu berusaha sendiri tanpa mau membebani orang lain. Itu lah hal yang paling aku benci dari dirinya. Sungmin_ku _tidak pernah mau membagi kesuliltannya padaku..

Mataku berputar-putar, melihat kamar ini. Terasa menyesakkan karna tidak ada satupun yang luput dari kenanganku bersama Sungmin.

Dalam pandanganku yang mengabur, aku bisa melihat ada sosok _namja _manis yang tengah memelukku dari belakang di ranjang tempat tidur. Biasanya, Sungmin selalu mencari perhatianku bila aku sudah sibuk membaca buku. Kata-kata manisnya kini masih terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Aku juga masih mengingat bagaimana kebiasannya yang selalu menyendiri di balkon ketika aku belum pulang. Dan disaat aku sudah pulang, kedua lengan ini pasti merengkuh tubuh itu dari belakang.

"_Kyu, apa aku terlihat lebih gemuk?"_

Sungmin selalu memutar –mutar badannya di depan cermin sambil bertolak pinggang. Terus menanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku yang hanya tersenyum kepadanya sambil duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Seharusnya kau tidak usah menanyakan hal itu, sayang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Walau kedua pipi itu terlihat lebih menggembung, walau nanti dahi dan pipi mu mulai berkerut, atau walau kini kau sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku pernah berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu, Sungmin sayang?

TAP

Aku tersenyum manis, sangat manis karna aku bisa melihat wajah dan diriku yang sudah berdiri di atas bangku dari kaca tepat dihadapanku.

Pantas saja Sungmin pergi, lelaki di cermin itu sungguh mengerikan. Rambut coklat yang dulu sering ia tata itu terlihat menyeramkan. Bahkan wajah tampannya yang dulu ia banggakan, tidak lebih baik dari wajah monster di dongeng.

Ku tutup kedua mataku seiring dengan gerakan tanganku untuk mengalungkan tali itu dileherku.

_I stop the moments that I love you_

_Even we're together, I won't be able to remember you_

_If I just think that I wasn't any of these, then it's nothing.._

_If I can forget you.. It's as if I'm dead._

_(Super Junior-Dead at Heart)_

Bibir ini masih saja mengalunkan sebuah lagu saat tali itu sudah terlingkar indah dan pas di leherku.

Sungmin, apa kau bisa mendengar lantunan terakhirku?

BRAK

Dengan satu gerakan di kakiku, kursi itu sudah tak lagi menopang seluruh berat badanku..

.

.

Mungkin ini yang sering dibilang orang-orang,

Saat kau ingin meregang nyawa, seluruh memori manismu pasti berputar-putar.

Dari mulai _Appa _dan _Eomma _yang menggendongku dan tertawa bersamaku. Ryeowook, sang _dongsaeng_ kecil yang selalu saja minta ditemani saat badai datang. Donghae dan Yesung _hyung _yang selalu memelukku dan menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng mereka.

Dan Sungmin_ku_..

Ah, aku sudah merasa tidak ada oksigen lagi disekitarku. Perlahan, memori itu juga mengabur dan menghilang. Kepalaku sakit, namun aku tidak mau memberhentikan ini.

Bukankah sehabis ini semua rasa sakitku akan hilang?

TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Sayup-sayup aku masih mendengar suara Donghae _hyung _diluar sana. _Hyung_? Biarlah, terakhir kalinya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

Aku merasa tidak kuat lagi. Aku bahkan sudah melihat _Appa _dan _Eomma _yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dikejauhan sana.

Sungmin, maafkan aku.

Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu, Sayang..

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

PRANG

"YA TUHAN KYUHYUN!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Yesung berdiri mematung di depan seorang _namja _berwajah pucat yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Berkali-kali _namja _bermata sipit itu mengucap kata syukur kepada Tuhan dan terima kasih kepada Donghae yang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, adik kecilnya.

Kyuhyun sudah siuman sejak sejam yang lalu. Ryeowook, Donghae, bahkan dirinya sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengajak bicara, namun usaha mereka gagal.

Kyuhyun bak boneka yang hanya bisa memandang lurus ke depan. Dada _namja _itu naik-turun, menandakan ia masih hidup dan bernafas. Namun tingkahnya seolah-olah ia adalah mayat hidup.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Yesung menundukkan sedikit badannya, sehingga membuatnya bisa memeluk tubuh lemah yang sedang terbaring itu.

"Ya Tuhan, _hyung _mohon.. Bicaralah, Kyu."

_Namja _yang lebih tua itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi tangisan dan isakannya saat _namja _yang lebih muda tidak merespon apa-apa saat dipeluk. Biarlah baju rawat Kyuhyun basah karna tangisannya, ia hanya ingin menangis di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh mencaci-maki _hyung_, kau boleh memukul _hyung_, kau boleh membenci _hyung_ karna menyembunyikan ini semua.. Tapi _hyung _mohon.. Bicaralah, Kyu.."

Ryeowook dan Donghae yang melihat situasi itu hanya bisa berpelukan. Melampiaskan rasa sedih mereka melihat sosok _namja _yang mereka sayangi hanya bisa diam kaku seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat. Sungmin yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali, malah entah dimana keberadaannya. Sungmin telah menghilang, bahkan orang tua Donghae tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Perusahaan yang dipegang Sungmin juga sudah diganti oleh anggota redaksi. Sungmin seperti ditelan bumi.

* * *

_Namja _itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lagi-lagi, malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Sudah banyak malam yang ia lewati dengan _namja _manis dipelukannya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia tidur sendiri?

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bisa ia lihat Donghae tidur di sisi ranjangnya dengan keadaan duduk. Di sofa, Yesung dan Ryeowookpun tidur dengan posisi yang sama. Mereka pasti kelelahan.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga bisa menutup matanya. Ia menyesali, kenapa ia tidak mati juga? Rasa sakit ini datang lagi. Sakit sekali sampai Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk bernafas.

Perlahan, _namja _itu melepas infusnya tanpa rasa sakit sama sekali. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan usaha tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Memakai satu jaket yang ia yakini milik Yesung. Dan kakinya melangkah menuju pintu rumah sakit, sempat berhenti sebentar untuk kembali mengingat ketiga _namja _yang selama ini menemaninya.

_Aku tidak bisa terus begini.._

_Wookie, Hae, Yesung hyung, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit ini.._

_Aku kesakitan.._

_Maaf._

KRIET

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih. Berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari suster-suster yang masih saja lalu lalang. Hingga sampailah ia dipinggir jalan. Menyusuri jalanan Seoul di tengah malam dengan pikiran yang kalut dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, bahkan malam ini salju turun lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dengan jalan begini di udara entah minus berapa, apalagi ditambah dengan pneumothraxnya yang kambuh. Ia yakin tubuhnya pasti akan terjatuh dan mati.

BRAK

"Saya minta maaf! Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang memegang bahunya. Ia menggeleng, berharap _namja _yang baru saja menabraknya dan membuatnya terjatuh itu cepat pergi.

"Badan anda panas sekali! Dan waj- anda lari dari rumah sakit?! Ya Tuhan, mari ikut saya!"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan _namja _itu merangkulnya dan memapahnya ke suatu tempat, seperti sebuah café dengan lumayan banyak kursi meja yang teratur. _Namja _itu memapahnya sampai memasuki sebuah kamar dan membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di sebuah ranjang.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu bicara, apalagi menolak saat tangan _namja _itu mulai menaruh kompres di dahinya.

"Maaf lancang membawamu ke rumahku. Ibuku mengajarkanku untuk membantu orang yang kesusahan. Ku rasa kau lari dari rumah sakit karna kau masih memakai baju rawat. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku."

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh ke arah _namja _itu. Dia tidak seperti orang korea kebanyakan, aksen koreanya pun sedikit janggal ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, namaku Tan Hangeng."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Selama tiga hari, dia selalu diam dan tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun saat aku menyanyikan lagu Dead at Heart saat sedang membereskan sarapannya, tiba-tiba ia ikut bernyanyi. Sungguh, itu adalah suara menyayat hati yang pernah ku dengar. Syukurlah, setelah itu, ia mau berbicara denganku dan menjadi penyanyi cafeku sebagai imbalan karna telah menolongnya."

Hangeng tersenyum manis saat menyelesaikan cerita yang panjang dan menghabiskan hampir dua jam untuk bercerita. Heechul, sang _namja _manis yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dia sungguh mempunyai masa lalu yang menyedihkan.." tutur Heechul dengan nada pelan, "apa sahabat dan adiknya itu tidak pernah mencarinya selama enam bulan ini?"

"Karyawanku pernah mendengar, disekitar ini pernah ada dua _namja _yang mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Namun, saat aku bertanya kepada Kyuhyun apa ia ingin pulang, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng." Jawab Hangeng seraya merapikan dua cangkir kopi yang telah kosong.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Hangeng berjingkit kaget saat Heechul berteriak tiba-tiba. "Ada apa, Heechul-ssi?"

"Bisakah kau beritahu nama wanita yang dinikahi Sungmin?" tanya Heechul seraya menahan lengan Hangeng agar berhenti sejenak dari bersih-bersih.

"Errr.. Kyuhyun pernah bilang bahwa nama wanita itu, Park Sun-young."

Heechul berpikir sejenak. Segera ia ambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya. Setelah berkutak-kutik dengan sang handphone selama beberapa menit. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Hangeng dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya Tuhan! Park Sun-young itu adalah saudara sepupuku! Dia adalah Luna!" heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan memegang kedua bahu Hangeng.

"Kau yakin? Heechul-ssi, dunia ini tidak sesempit di dalam cerita. Bisa saja, Park Sun-youngmu itu bukanlah wanita_nya _Sungmin." Hangeng menyingkirkan tangan Heechul dari bahunya dan bergegas kebelakang sambil membawa cangkir-cangkir bekas kopinya dan Heechul.

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku pernah menghadiri pernikahannya beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi aku tidak tahu nama pengantin prianya karna aku datang terlambat dan aku juga hanya berkunjung sebentar. Tidak ku sangka, kekasih Kyuhyunlah pengantinnya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Luna, eh maksudku Park Sun-young lagi. Tapi aku tahu rumah orangtuanya." Jelas Heechul. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyingkirkan semua atribut evil di dalam dirinya. Ia menatap wajah Hangeng yang bingung dengann puppy eyesnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Percayalah, dunia ini memang sempit. Aku akan temui Luna dan tanyakan keberadaan Sungmin, kekasih Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun pasti bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi dan kembali ke lingkungannya. "

Hangeng menatap ragu ke wajah Heechul, "aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali terluka dengan harapanmu yang bisa saja hanya semu."

"Jangan beritahu Kyuhyun sampai aku menemukan Luna dan Sungmin."

"Baiklah. Sekarang pulanglah, sudah malam dan aku ingin tutup." Tutur Hangeng yang dibalas dengan anggukan Heechul.

Heechul berniat untuk memberi beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar kopi dan waktu Hangeng yang telah ia pakai, namun _namja _berwajah tegas itu menolaknya. "Kau sudah mau membantu Kyuhyun itu sudah cukup. Aku akan memberikan kopi gratis setiap hari."

"Hahaha, terimakasih. Aku pulang, _ne_?" Heechul sudah memunggungi Hangeng dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar café. Pintu terbuka dan bunyi dentingan bel yang meman menandakan ada orang masuk-keluar. "Salam untuk Kyuhyun!"

Dan _namja _cantik itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Hangeng.

_Kyu, aku akan membantumu. Sebisa mungkin aku akan membantumu.._

* * *

**TBC**_  
_

**ehem..  
**

**panjang banget ya?-_-  
**

**gimana? dapet gak feelnya? *enggak!* #authorpundungdipojokan..  
**

**susah banget nyari pilihan katanya! jadi ya gitu deh-_-  
**

**banyak ide tapi gak bisa diungkapkan..  
**

**makasih ya udah menanti dan ngasih review!  
**

**a lots of love from me for u all3  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**DEAD AT HEART  
**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

_Can I love you?  
I have something I want to say  
But my lips are heavy  
And my heart has the words that it couldn't say even once  
You're getting farther away  
When I still have words I couldn't say, my dear  
Like a fool, I swallowed those words into my heart  
Even though it hurts, I only want you  
Please love me just once  
Can I crazily call out your name just once?  
Because of my heart, I want to go closer to your side..  
(Kyuhyun-Just Once)_

Bibir tebal itu terus melantunkan sebuah lagu sambil memandang selembar foto. Hanya berbentuk persegi kecil, namun itu adalah hal wajib yang harus dibawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa, Min?"

Tak terhitung berapa liter air mata yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun saat Sungmin meninggalkannya. Terkesan lebih memang, namun memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Setiap ia mengingat nama _namja _manis itu, selalu saja tanpa sadar cairan bening itu mengalir. Dan diikuti isakan didetik berikutnya.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan kehidupannya selama enam bulan ini hanya dihabiskan di dalam café atau rumah Hangeng. Tidak pernah ia berniat untuk keluar atau sekedar berjalan-jalan.

"Apa kau bahagia?.. Aku tidak, Min.. Aku tidak bahagia.."

Kyuhyun memeluk selembar yang tergambar dia dan Sungmin. Terasa hangat bila itu hanyalah sebuah foto. Namun ia tetap merindu. Merindukan sosok manja yang selalu memeluknya, merindukan rasa nyaman yang selalu ditawarkan kekasihnya tersebut.

TOK TOK

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dan menaruh foto itu di meja nakas di dekatnya.

"Boleh aku masuk, Kyu?"

"Masuk saja, Hangeng _hyung_."

Tepat saat pintu dibuka, sosok tampan yang selalu menjadi kakak bagi Kyuhyun selama enam bulan ini muncul. Tersenyum manis dan melangkah masuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Hangeng seraya duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

_Namja _itu menggeleng, "tidak. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa."

Hangeng tersenyum dan suasana menjadi diam seketika. _Namja _kelahiran china itu sudah paham, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu. Dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang, Hangeng lah yang selalu mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu agar _namja _itu sedikit banyak bisa melupakan masa lalunya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, istirahatlah. _Hyung _akan keluar." _Namja _yang lebih tua itu mulai berdiri setelah dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat selembar foto yang tergeletak di meja nakas.

Matanya mengernyit penasaran. Dan sedetik kemudian bibir itu mengulum senyum.

_Pantas Kyuhyun sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Mereka sangat serasi.._

Hangeng segera memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Ia balikkan lagi badannya agar menghadap Kyuhyun. "_Jaljayo_."

CKLEK

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang tidak selebar kasurnya yang di Apartment. Lebar kamar ini juga setengahnya dari kamarnya yang bak kamar sang raja. Namun ia bersyukur, Hangeng sangat menyayanginya dan menjaganya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi terlempar ketiga _namja _yang ia tinggalkan malam itu. Sudah terlalu sering Kyuhyun menghindar dari 'acara' pencarian Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung yang selalu berkeliaran di dekat café Hangeng dan tak jarang bertanya pada karyawan café.

Namun terbesit rasa rindu yang besar pada ketiga orang yang selalu menemaninya. Ada rasa bersalah juga yang bersarang karna tidak menghargai usaha mereka untuk menemani Kyuhyun melewati masa yang sulit.

"Aku merindukan kalian.." lirih _namja _itu sambil memiringkan badannya. Menutup mata sampai akhirnya terlelap dan berharap menjumpai mimpi.

Karna baginya, kini mimpi jauh lebih indah dibanding kenyataan.

* * *

_Namja _itu berdecak kesal. Sambil melajukan mobil yang hampir dibatas ambang normal, _namja _bermata sipit itu sesekali bergumam sambil melirik sembarang ke arah luar kaca mobilnya.

"Ya Tuhan ini sudah enam bulan. Dimana kau, Kyuhyun?"

Yesung, nama _namja _itu, mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Kini ia sedang menjalani rutinitasnya enam bulan belakangan ini. Yaitu berkeliling jalanan Seoul sebelum atau sepulang dari bekerja.

Tidak, Yesung bukanlah _namja _yang senang jalan-jalan. Tapi ia sedang mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah menghilang tanpa kabar enam bulan ini. Bukannya ia tidak melakukan usaha apa-apa selama ini, ia sudah menghubungi polisi bahkan teman Kyuhyun, namun satupun tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

Pencarian ini bukan hanya Yesung yang menjalaninya. Donghae, Ryeowook, bahkan Eunhyuk pun ikut mencari. Meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mencari di beberapa jalanan terkemuka bahkan terkecil sekalipun.

_Demi Tuhan, aku merindukanmu, Kyu. Hyung khawatir padamu…_

Pikiran Yesung kemana-mana, tidak fokus pada jalanan di depan sana. Tanpa disadari oleh _namja _itu, seseorang melintas dihadapannya..

CKIITTT

BRAK

"Ya Tuhan!"

Yesung segera mengerem mendadak. Ia yakin, ia tidak sampai menabrak tubuh seseorang yang terjatuh di depan mobilnya tersebut.

Segera ia membuka seat belt dan keluar dari mobil sambil berlari kecil menghampiri seseorang yang jatuh terduduk di depannya.

"Astaga, aku minta maaf. Apa anda terluka?" tanya Yesung sembari membantu _namja _yang telah ia buat jatuh untuk berdiri.

_Namja _itu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian pakaiannya yang terkena debu jalanan. "Anda tidak salah. Saya juga menyebrang sembarangan. _Ani_, saya tidak terluka. Hanya kaget."

"Syukurlah. Bila anda terluka anda bisa menghubungi saya." Yesung segera mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan satu kartu nama miliknya sebelum diberikan pada _namja _yang hanya memasang tampang heran.

"Anda bisa menghubungi saya bila bisa saja ada yang terluka. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf." Ucap Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

_Namja _itu mengernyit heran melihat nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu. Sebuah nama yang familiar..

"Kim Yesung?"

"_Ne_? itu nama saya."

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Mata Yesung terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa _namja _didepannya ini menyebutkan nama seseorang yang telah membuat hari-harinya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenal dia?!" tanpa sadar kedua tangan itu mencengkram kedua bahu _namja _yang hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata-kata.

"_Ne_. Aku mengenalnya." Tutur _namja _itu seraya menurunkan kedua tangan Yesung dibahunya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia?" suara yang sedaritadi antusias itu perlahan melembut dan menunjukkan permohonan. Menatap _namja _berperawakan china dihadapannya. "Ku mohon, beritahu aku dimana dia…"

* * *

Bunyi bel di café itu berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk di café bernuansa klasik itu.

Sosok _namja _memakai jaket serta kacamata hitam itu mengundang perhatian dari karyawan café. Bukan, bukan karna penampilannya yang seram. Namun para karyawan yakin, baru kali ini _namja _itu berkunjung. Karna hampir semua tamu yang datang adalah tamu langganan yang tentunya sudah dihafal oleh para karyawan dan terutama Hangeng.

"_Kyuhyun ingin tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah keluar dari café kecil ku. Dia bahkan sering memakai scarf atau kaca mata hitam untuk mengelabui pengunjung café."_

"_Apa dia sehat? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"_Kyuhyun sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku. Jadi aku rasa aku sudah memperlakukan dia sebagaimana aku memperlakukan adikku. Keadaannya? Mungkin sedikit lebih baik semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan kalian bertiga."_

"_Dia bercerita semua padamu?"_

"_Ne."_

"_Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"_

Lelaki itu hanya mengucapkan satu nama kopi yang ia baca pertama kali di menu saat seorang waitress menawarkannya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan menu itu. Pria itu lebih tertarik mengedarkan pandangannya agar menjumpai seseorang yang telah membawanya kesini.

Tangannya tergelisah dan sesekali membenarkan jaketnya yang tidak bermasalah. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya berhenti di satu titik. Seorang _namja _berkulit putih memakai sebuah kemeja dan jas beserta syal di lehernya sedang berjalan menuju sebuah piano di panggung sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"_Kau bisa saja bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mau Kyuhyun mengira aku tidak bisa menjaga kerahasiaan keberadaannya."_

"_Aku bisa menyamar! Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu dongsaengku."_

"_Huh? Baiklah. Kau bisa ke café pada jam makan siang besok. Kau bisa melihatnya tanpa kau cari. Ini alamat cafeku."_

"_Terima kasih-terima kasih!"_

"_Sama-sama. Errr, tapi bisakah kau tidak membawa Donghae-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi dulu? Hanya kau saja?"_

"_Kau mengenal- Ah baiklah!"_

Rasanya mata Yesung memanas. Sosok adik kecil dan sahabat yang ia rindukan, ia khawatirkan, dan ia sayangi itu telah kembali dihadapannya. Walau Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya, tapi ini sungguh membuat Yesung bahagia.

Semua pergerakan _namja _yang terlihat lebih kurus itu terekam di matanya. tidak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan karna ia sangat merindukan tingkah _namja _yang telah duduk didepan piano berwarna putih.

Sedetik kemudian, dentingan piano mulai terdengar.

Yesung bisa merasakan bahwa semua mata pengunjung café termasuk dia telah tersita oleh kombinasi dari suara dan dentingan piano indah yang mengalun dari Kyuhyun. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun dari lagu sendu yang dinyanyikan.

_To: Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook_

_Aku menemukannya. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah menemukannya.._

Senyum tipis itu mengembang setelah mengirimkan kabar gembira kepada dua orang _namja _yang tidak kalah stressnya mencari seseorang yang ada di atas panggung sana. Dan kini pencarian mereka tidak sia-sia,

Kyuhyun mereka sudah ditemukan.

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk pagi ini. Tiba-tiba saja Hangeng memintanya untuk membersihkan piano putih yang sering mengiringinya ketika menyanyi. Bukannya Kyuhyun mengotori piano itu, namun piano itu memang sedikit berdebu di tuns-tunsnya.

Tidak seperti dulu, Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat penurut dan tidak banyak bicara jika disuruh. Mesti sedikit heran, karna Hangeng selama ini tidak pernah menyuruhnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap membersihkan piano itu sebelum café buka.

"_Aku ingin bisa bermain piano, Kyu! Tapi tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk belajar. Bisakah kau ajari aku, Kyunie?"_

Pergerakan tangan dari sang _namja _itu terhenti saat suara tenor itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

Sungmin_nya _ingin bisa menguasai permainan piano. Ia ingat saat itu Sungmin merengek seperti anak kecil meminta Kyuhyun mengajarinya bermain piano. Tapi satu hal yang Kyuhyun sesali, ia tidak pernah mewujudkan keinginan sang kekasih. Hingga saat ini ia tidak tahu dimana Sungmin_nya _berada.

Bibir itu tersenyum hambar saat menyadari kini tidak ada kenangan indah yang akan menemaninya. Semuanya terlalu sakit bila dikenang, namun hanya dari kenanganlah ia bisa merasakan Sungmin.

KRINGGG

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat mendengar bel café berbunyi. Bukankah ini masih jam 7 dan tidak mungkin bila ada pengunjung, café kan baru dibuka jam 10 pagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh ke arah pintu masuk café untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan sedetik kemudian, matanya terbuka lebar.

Ada tiga orang _namja _berdiri didepan pintu itu. Tentunya melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun terpaku, seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"_Hyung_…"

Itu suara adik manisnya, Ryeowook, yang tidak pernah ia dengar beberapa bulan ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya yang berlutut di depan piano. Berniat menghampiri ketiga _namja _itu sebelum salah satu dari mereka belari ke arahnya dan memeluknya sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit terjungkal kebelakang.

"Pabo _hyung_! Kau kemana saja?!"

Ryeowook menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung di cafénya.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuh kecil adiknya itu darinya. "Ryeowookkie?"

"Ini aku, _hyung_!"

Sekali lagi, _namja _kecil itu memeluk Kyuhyun. Namun pergerakannya sekarang diikuti oleh kedua _namja _yang sedari tadi diam tidak percaya.

"Hae-ah, Yesung _hyung…_"

"_Ne_, ini kami, Kyu.."

* * *

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandang ketiga _namja _yang duduk melingkari dirinya. Rasanya baru kemarin malam ia melirihkan kata rindu pada kedua sahabat dan _dongsaeng_nya ini, dan sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Maafkan aku telah pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kalian malam itu." ucap Kyuhyun memulai obrolan.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus minta maaf. Saat itu memang hanya suara hatimu saja yang harus kau dengar." Senyum Yesung mengembang seraya mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang semakin panjang.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik, Kyu ?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. "Hangeng _hyung _mengurusku dengan baik."

"Apa kalian bertemu dengan Sungmin beberapa bulan ini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ketiga _namja _itu saling melempar pandang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia pasti tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Kyuhyun dan menarik _namja _itu ke dalam pelukannya. Terasa hangat karna pelukan dari sang sahabat ini tidak dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun belakangan ini. "Kita akan berusaha untuk menemukan Sungmin _hyung_. Apapun kita usahakan untuk membuat dia kembali, Kyu.."

"Kau hanya perlu hidup lebih baik dari yang kemarin, Kyu." Yesung ikut mengusap-usap lengan Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa kali kalimat penguat ia lontarkan untuk _namja _yang sepeti mayat hidup baginya itu.

Ryeowook pun ikut memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga tubuh _hyung_nya itu terapit oleh dirinya dan Donghae. Matanya kembali memanas melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"_Hyung_, apa kau ingin pulang ke Apartment?" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka sudah melepaskan pelukan dan empat cangkir kopi sudah ada di meja bulat mereka.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku sangat merindukan apartmentku. Namun aku tidak mau kembali ke sana."

"Kenapa? Kau masih bisa berkunjung kesini, Kyu." Tutur Yesung seraya menatap memohon kepada Kyuhyun. Bukan ia tidak percaya bila Kyuhyun tetap tinggal di café di dalam gang seperti ini, namun ia, Donghae, dan Ryeowook lebih mudah mengawasi Kyuhyun bila _namja _itu kembali ke Apartmentnya.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak seraya mengambil nafas. Pandangannya lurus ke lantai dan bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang miris dilihat ketiga _namja _dihadapannya.

"Di tempat itu aku dan Sungmin dulu tinggal bersama. Ditempat itu aku berkali-kali mendapatkan sentuhan dan mendengar suara manja dari Sungmin. Tapi, di tempat itu juga aku ditinggal oleh dia. Ditempat itu juga aku harus sendirian melihat surat permohonan maaf darinya." Kyuhyun masih saja bicara walau air mata mulai menetes dari mata coklatnya. "Aku bisa saja kembali ke Apartmentku. Namun aku tidak mau hidup di dalam kenangan yang terus menerus membuatku serasa ingin mati saja.."

Yesung mengangguk lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu baik untuk keadaanmu sekarang. Sebisa mungkin aku, Donghae, dan Ryeowook akan berkunjung kesini setiap hari."

"Setiap hari aku pasti berkunjung dan membuatkan kau makanan, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook yang ikut tertawa karnanya.

"Aaah~ aku juga ingin mendengar suara emasmu yang selalu mengundang banyak pengunjung, Kyu~" goda Donghae yang menoel-noel lengan Kyuhyun.

Pagi itu, mungkin untuk kali pertamanya Kyuhyun tertawa lepas semenjak Sungmin meninggalkannya. Bertemu kembali dengan tiga orang yang paling berarti baginya mungkin bisa sedikit demi sedikit menyusun puzzle kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang berantakan dan hilang entah kemana.

* * *

"Jadi tadi pagi Kyuhyun sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya?" tanya Heechul kepada Hangeng. Siang itu Heechul menyempatkan datang ke café Hangeng saat jam makan siang.

"Ya, tidak sengaja kemarin lusa aku bertemu dengan Kim Yesung, sahabat Kyuhyun." Jawab Hangeng seadanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, matanya memicing ke arah Heechul seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng. Lelaki itu memang punya ingatan yang kuat, pikir Heechul.

"Dengannya? Siapa yang kau maksud, Hangeng-ssi?"

Hangeng memutar malas kedua matanya. "Oh ayolah. Jangan main-main."

Heechul sedikit terkekeh kecil sebelum kembali memasang wajah serius karna sudah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Hangeng. "Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan sepupuku. Ternyata dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya yang dulu."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan suaminya? Eh, maksudku bagaimana dengan Sungmin-ssi?" Hangeng sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, seolah dia benar-benar penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Heechul.

_Namja _manis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum kecil. Namun, Hangeng bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di kedua mata Heechul.

"Kau tahu dimana Sungmin-ssi?" sekali lagi, Hangeng bertanya dan berharap Heechul menjawab pertanyaannya.

Heechul menggeleng, "aku tidak pantas memberitahu kau atau Kyuhyun-ssi sekalipun dimana Sungmin-ssi berada."

Hangeng mengernyitkan dahinya, "ayolah. Jangan bermain-main. Kau terlalu banyak teka-teki, Heechul-ssi."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bermain-main? Aku serius. Aku memang tahu dimana keberadaan kekasih Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak pantas memberitahunya."

_Namja _China itu terdiam sejenak melihat wajah Heechul yang lebih serius, tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin. Dia bisa melihat kesungguhan dari kedua mata Heechul yang menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bertemu dengan kekasihnya?" tanya Hangeng seraya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengaduk-aduk secara asal kopinya di meja.

"Sepupuku akan langsung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."

Kedua mata Hangeng terbelalak. "Apa kau bercanda?! Kau ingin membuat Kyuhyun mati berdiri melihat istri dari kekasihnya ada dihadapan matanya?!"

Tidak ada ekspresi berarti dari Heechul saat _namja _dihadapannya berteriak dengan ekspresi kesal. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menghirup kopi miliknya.

Hangeng mendecih kesal. Heechul memang pelanggan café dan teman ngobrolnya selama ini, namun bila Heechul sudah semaunya. Dia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seperti saat ini, mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Luna yang jelas-jelas adalah istri dari Sungmin. Itu memang hal baik bila Kyuhyun sudah bisa menerima semuanya. Tapi sekarang Hangeng tahu, Kyuhyun belum 'sembuh' dari lukanya.

"Kau bisa menjamin bila sepupumu itu tidak terkena serangan jantung saat dia bertemu dengan kekasih suaminya?" tanya Hangeng dengan pandangan melecehkan Heechul.

Heechul tidak ambil pusing. Dia harus paham dengan kekhawatiran Hangeng pada Kyuhyun. "Aku jamin. Semua akan berjalan seperti seharusnya."

"Seperti seharusnya? Yeah, seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa kembali bersama Sungmin yang telah disakiti oleh pernikahan yang memisahkan mereka. Pernikahan Sungmin bersama sepupumu yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa Kyuhyun."

"Sepertinya kau sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adik kandungmu, Hangeng-ssi?" tanya Heechul dengan pandangan yang tak lebih baik daripada Hangeng. "Kau selalu berbicara seolah-olah hanyalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menderita disini."

Hangeng menaikkan satu alisnya. Seperti biasa, _namja _dihadapannya ini selalu penuh dengan teka-teki. "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Heechul sudah berdiri dari duduknya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya sebelum berniat keluar dari café Hangeng.

Kedua mata hitam milik Hangeng hanya menatap tidak mengerti pada punggung Heechul yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

TAP

Punggung berbalut kemeja berwarna hitam itu berhenti dan kembali berputar menghadapnya. Hangeng bisa melihat bahwa Heechul kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

"Percayalah. Yang menderita dikisah ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun_mu _saja."

Hanya sebait kalimat yang ia lontarkan sebelum kedua kaki jenjang itu kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar café dan meninggalkan tatapan bingung dari _namja _yang hanya berani memandang punggunya tanpa bertanya.

* * *

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya melihat pertengkaran kecil dihadapannya. Kedua _namja _yang duduk dihadapannya ini baru beberapa menit yang lalu datang dan menyuruh dirinya untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Namun baru saja mereka melihat menu, percekcokan yang selalu Kyuhyun dengar tak dapat dielakkan lagi.

"_Hyung _tahu kan kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran!" Donghae, _namja _yang sedaritadi berteriak tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kyuhyun dan pengunjung café Hangeng yang lain, kini sudah merebut secara paksa menu yang ditangan Yesung.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan sehat bila tidak makan sayur! Dia harus makan sayur!" kini gantian Yesung yang merebut menu itu. Untung saja, Donghae cepat tanggap sehingga menu itu masih dapat dia pertahankan.

Mungkin karna tidak mau berlama-lama adu mulut dengan Donghae yang selalu mempunyai seribu cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya bersandar pada kursinya. "Tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun dia mau makan apa."

"Ah benar juga. Kyu, kau ingin makan apa?" Donghae menyerahkan menu kepada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya membuat gesture menolak dari kedua tangannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, aku belum lapar."

Donghae mendesah kencang, "Hahhh, kau harus makan. Aku dan Yesung susah payah mengosongkan jam makan siang kita untuk makan denganmu, Kyu. Kalau saja Ryeowook tidak ada lukisan yang harus dia selesaikan, pasti dia ikut kesini!"

Yesung mengangguk tanda setuju, dia taruh dan dia buka menu didepan Kyuhyun. "Sekarang pilih makanannya, aku tahu mungkin saja kau bosan dengan makanan disini. Tapi kau harus makan! Lihatlah, pipimu tambah tirus dan aku jamin, aku pasti bisa menggendong tubuhmu itu tanpa kesusahan!"

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Seharusnya dia tahu dia mempunyai dua sahabat yang sangat overprotective padanya. Dia mulai membaca menu yang tertera dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf mengganggu."

Ketiga _namja _itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat karyawan café berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Ya? Ada apa, Yeungwan-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada seorang wanita yang mencari anda. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu anda disana." Karyawan itu menunjuk pojok café. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang duduk disana, namun karna tempatnya agak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, jadi tidak jelas bagaimana wajahnya.

"Oke. Terimakasih." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum karyawan café itu pergi.

"_Hyung, _kalian pesan makanan untuk kalian dulu. Aku ingin menemui dia." tutur Kyuhyun seraya memberikan Donghae menu.

Yesung menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sebelum _namja _itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mengenalnya? Apa teman wanitamu ada yang tahu bahwa kau tinggal disini selama ini?"

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mempunyai teman wanita selain teman bisnis. Dan rasanya aku sangsi kalau mereka mengunjungiku disini."

"Lalu wanita itu siapa?" Kini Donghae yang bertanya. Dia sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah wanita itu. namun, karna duduk si wanita membelakangi mereka, jadi tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya seraya berdiri. "Mungkin pengunjung café yang ingin bertemu denganku. Aku temui dia dulu ya."

.

.

.

"Permisi. Apa anda mencari saya?"

DEG

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu, sang wanita menoleh ke arah belakang. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa wajah itu. Wajah yang mungkin tidak memakai make up setebal dulu, namun ia masih yakin. Wajah yang sekarang dia lihat adalah wajah mempelai wanita kekasihnya, Sungmin.

Luna, atau bernama asli Park Sun Young, berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Bisa ia lihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun yang tidak membuat pergerakan berarti dihadapannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Tanpa anggukan, Kyuhyun berjalan dan menduduki kursi didepan wanita itu. Dua menit waktu yang tersita karna mereka berdua hanya diam dan tidak memulai obrolan.

Kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun menatap wajah wanita cantik dihadapannya. Dia tidak bisa bohong, walau ia tidak menyukai wanita, namun wanita dihadapannya ini cantik dan mempesona. Make up yang tidak tebal namun sangat pas diwajahnya. Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat mata teduh dari wanita yang terus memandanginya itu.

Tiba-tiba dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Semua pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya pasti pernah dinikmati juga oleh kekasihnya, Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin sekali meringis kesakitan sekarang saat memikirkan kehidupan Sungmin dengan wanita yang dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu makan siangmu." Ujar Luna mencairkan suasana yang kaku. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "tidak apa."

Luna menatap sendu wajah Kyuhyun yang terus memandangnya. Dia bisa lihat bahwa kedua mata Kyuhyun tersirat luka yang mendalam. Luka yang ia sendiri torehkan di hidup _namja _itu.

"Apa kabar?" Luna merutuki dirinya sendiri saat tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Pertanyaan bodoh yang pasti mengherankan bagi _namja _didepannya ini.

"Tidak sebaik dirimu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Mungkin, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia menutupi segala kekecewaan dan rasa lukanya pada wanita yang bahkan baru ia kenal hari ini. Namun, yang Kyuhyun tahu, _yeoja _dihadapannya ini sudah merebut Sungmin_nya_.

"Aku tidak merasa baik hari ini." tutur Luna dengan lembut. Ia mengerti, sikap dingin Kyuhyun kepadanya memang patut dia dapatkan. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan berbasa-basi denganmu. Jelaskan padaku, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Luna menundukkan wajahnya. Walau suara Kyuhyun terkesan dingin dan penuh amarah, namun sama sekali ia tidak merasakan bahwa _namja _didepannya ini memarahinya. Kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong, kedua mata itu bisa menyampaikan bahwa hati _namja _itu terlalu sakit melihat pasangan hidup kekasihnya ada dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah wanita itu semakin menunduk. Entahlah, mungkin buliran air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Tapi aku membuatmu berpisah dari Sungmin _oppa_." wanita itu mulai mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Benar saja, kedua pipi mulus itu sudah basah oleh air mata. "Andai saja aku tidak menerima pernikahan itu, mungkin kau dan Sungmin _oppa _masih bersama sekarang."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Membiarkan Luna berbicara apa yang mau ia bicarakan. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama merasakan sakit seperti ini, hal ini membuatnya menjadi bisa mengontrol emosi walau rasa sakit di dadanya tidak pernah mau kompromi.

"Tidak usah disesalkan. Aku, kau, dan Sungmin sudah terlanjur berjalan di arah ini. Memang, aku merasakan mati diseluruh tubuh dan perasaanku dulu bahkan sampai saat ini. Tapi sekarang kita bisa buat apa? Kalian sudah menikah dan Sungmin tidak mungkin kembali padaku.."

Kedua tangan _namja _itu mengepal. Bicara beberapa kalimat saja bisa membuatnya seolah kehilangan oksigen. Sesak sekali berbicara seolah-olah kau sudah merelakan sesuatu, padahal kau masih mempunyai harapan yang digantung di atas langit.

Suasana kembali diam. Air mata dari wanita itu sudah kembali dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya. Sempat ia berniat untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini dan kembali di meja Donghae dan Yesung yang ia yakin terus memperhatikannya. Namun, saat ia ingin berdiri, Luna menahannya.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal." Ucap Luna sambil menatap memohon kepada Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu tidak bisa menolak, ia kembali duduk dan bersiap mendengar penjelasan Luna yang ia yakin, hatinya akan terasa sakit kembali.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Sudah aku bilang kau ti-"

"Aku yang meminta pernikahan ini! Aku yang memohon kepada keluargaku dan keluarga Sungmin _oppa _agar kami menikah!"

Kyuhyun bungkam dan tidak mampu menjawab ucapan wanita yang bergetar dihadapannya. Ada keterkejutan dari obsidian coklat itu, namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mampu menutupi semuanya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kakak kelasku ketika sekolah dulu adalah seorang gay. Bahkan aku tahu Sungmin _oppa _pernah disakiti oleh kekasihnya dulu. Pernah aku ingin berhenti mencintainya dan berpaling pada _namja _lain, namun tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya, aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin _oppa_."

Kedua mata itu kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening. Kembali menangis dihadapan kekasih sang suami.

"Akhirnya aku tidak tahan setelah mendengar issue kalian berdua. Dengan didukung oleh Tuan Lee, aku memberanikan diri untuk menerima pernikahan. Aku yakin, Sungmin _oppa _akan kembali menjadi normal, akan menjadi seorang suami dan ayah dari anak-anakku kelak."

Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya ke segala arah. Terasa risih saat mendengar nama kekasih hatinya disebut-sebut seperti itu. Bila sekarang ia lihat wanita itu menangis, bukankah harusnya Kyuhyunlah yang menangis sekarang?

"Akhirnya aku menikah dan hidup jauh dari sini dengan seorang _namja _yang aku cintai dari 8 tahun yang lalu. _Namja _yang selalu memaksakan senyumnya semenjak kami bertemu di altar. _Namja _yang selalu dan selalu hanya tersenyum saat aku bilang bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Ia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Bahkan untuk sekedar menggenggam tanganku saja ia tidak mau. Aku bagaikan barang haram baginya. Tidak pernah ia bicara dengan menatapku. Ah, bicara? Sungmin _oppa _tidak pernah bicara denganku! Ia selalu saja menghabiskan harinya dengan menatap foto kalian berdua!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Wanita dihadapannya makin menangis histeris walau tidak sampai mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain. Bersyukur mereka duduk dipojok café yang jarang ada orang duduk.

Wajah Luna mengeras. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terisak-isak. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kyuhyun, namun mungkin _namja _itu melakukannya dalam hati. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia biarkan Luna terus menerus menguasai perbincangan.

"Setiap malam, aku selalu mendengar dia menangis di dalam tidurnya. Menyerukan nama Kyuhyun seolah nama itu adalah doa penyelamat hidupnya." Luna mulai mengatur nafasnya dan menghapus buliran air mata di matanya. "Sungmin _oppa _memang suamiku, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya tetap menjadi milikmu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Pandangan Luna melembut, tangannya mulai meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal kuat. "Aku mohon, maafkan aku karna keegoisanku. Aku memang terluka dengan semua ini, tapi aku yakin, kau dan Sungmin _oppa _lebih terluka daripadaku."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman Luna. Tanpa kebencian ataupun kelembutan, kedua matanya lurus menatap mata Luna. Kedua mata itu bertemu, seolah mengantarkan luka yang dirasakan satu sama lain karna orang yang sama.

"Dimana Sungmin_ku_?"

* * *

"_Hyung_."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Yesung seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri dia dan Yesung pun ikut berdiri.

"Aku ingin pergi sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Kemana?" tanya Donghae sambil menahan lengan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi dulu.

Kyuhyun diam. Agak bimbang untuk memberi tahu kedua sahabatnya ini atau tidak.

"Bicaralah. Kau ingin kemana? Bersama wanita itu kah?" Yesung melirik lagi ke tempat Kyuhyun tadi berbincang bersama wanita itu. Dan benar saja, wanita itu melihat ke arah sini seolah menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Dia.. istri Sungmin."

"Apa?!" Donghae berjingkit kaget. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memicingkan matanya, kembali berusaha melihat wajah wanita yang kebetulan menoleh kearahnya. Dan ya, itu adalah Park Sun Young, istri dari kakak sepupunya yang hanya sekali ia jumpai.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin.. Dia tahu dimana Sungmin_ku_."

Donghae melirik kearah Yesung, seolah bertanya bagaimana ini.

"Boleh aku dan Donghae ikut bersamamu?" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung yang tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk Kyuhyun bila kedua sahabatnya ini ikut, bukankah selama ini juga mereka berdua turut mencari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului dua orang _namja _yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Yesung _hyung_."

Yesung melirik ke arah Donghae yang memanggilnya sebelum mereka naik ke dalam mobil. Ia lirik sebentar Kyuhyun dan wanita itu yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke mobil. "Ya?"

"Entahlah. Perasaanku buruk tentang ini."

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengacak sebentar rambut Donghae.

"Kau kira aku tidak?"

* * *

Donghae yang menawarkan untuk menyetir hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan sesekali berkata 'ya' ketika Luna, wanita yang duduk disampingnya, memberi petunjuk jalan. Yesung yang duduk dibelakang dengan Kyuhyun pun tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin karna _dongsaeng _yang ada disebelahnya juga tidak bicara.

"_Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Sungmin.."_

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Baru kali ini ia tersenyum penuh kelembutan saat mengingat Sungmin. Biasanya, ia sangat takut mengingat _namja _bergigi kelinci itu. Mengingat Sungmin sama saja mengingat ia pernah ditinggal oleh _namja _itu.

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar-debar. Rasanya ia tidak sabar untuk sampai di tempat Sungmin, kekasih yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kini sesak didadanya bukan karna sakit, namun karna rasa bahagia yang sulit ia ucapkan.

"_Hyung_.."

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Donghae pun ikut melirik ke belakang melalui kaca spion.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Yesung dengan nada lembut. Bisa ia lihat wajah berbinar dari Kyuhyun. Wajah yang tidak dia jumpai selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Sungmin_ku_.."

Yesung dan Donghae mengulum senyum. Kyuhyun persis seperti anak kecil yang ingin ke taman bermain. Terus menerus mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan binaran.

Donghae tidak sengaja melirik kearah Luna. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi seorang istri yang mendengar bahwa nama suaminya disebut-sebut sebagai milik orang lain.

Namun bukan kebencian yang terpancar. Melainkan Donghae bisa melihat genangan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh. Luna melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, berharap tidak ada satupun yang tahu air mata yang jatuh perlahan. Air mata yang mewakili rasa sakit, rasa bersalah, bahkan rasa cinta.

.

.

"Belok kanan, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae mengangguk dan membelokkan stir ke arah kanan seperti perintah Luna.

"Itu dia. Sungmin_ oppa _ada disana.."

DEG

DEG

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kedua mata ketiga _namja _itu terbelalak.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ke luar jendela sana. Lagi-lagi, dia harus melihat buliran air mata jatuh dari obsidian coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin_ku_ tidak mungkin berada disana!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Membuat Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun agar _namja _ini tenang.

"Sungmin_mu _ada disana, Kyu.." lirih Luna. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis di jok belakang sana.

"Kau bohong, Luna-ssi!" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan isakannya. Sungguh, bukan seperti ini yang ia pikirkan.

"Sungmin_ku_… Sungmin_ku_ tidak mungkin disana… Kau bohong. Aku mohon, katakanlah kalau kau bohong.."

.

.

_Get up again,_  
_I want to see you who has waited for me__  
Go back again,__  
I want to say 'I love you'_

**TBC**_  
_

**rasanya kalo aku jd reader chapter ini, aku pengen teriak  
**

**"CEPET UPDATE! SUNGMIN DIMANA WOY!"  
**

**iya gak? kalian gitu gak? enggak ya?T_T  
**

**Hah, rencananya pengen selesai dichapter ini..  
**

**tapi ternyata pas liat draft, ada banyak banget.. *canda deng*  
**

**aku udh selesai uas! aku peringkat dua!  
**

**doain dapet undangan ptn ya:"  
**

**selamat review dan maaf kalo ada typo atau jalan cerita yang membosankan:)  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

Kedua obsidian coklat itu terpaku dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok yang sedari tadi terdiam memandang ke luar jendela. Tidak peduli dengan kehadiran _dirinya_ yang sudah lama berdiri di belakangnya. Sosok berbalut baju putih itu terus saja menatap ke luar jendela, mungkin ada sosok yang ia cari di taman serba hijau di depannya.

TAP

Selangkah lebih dekat diambil oleh pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam di dekat pintu. Matanya menatap nanar kepada sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini, sosok yang selalu memenuhi hari-harinya hanya untuk mengenang kenangan bersama sosok ini.

"Sungmin.."

Bibir tebal itu akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang tercipta hampir satu jam mereka berdiam. Walau hanya sebuah lirihan, setidaknya kamar bercat putih yang lumayan luas ini mampu dipenuhi oleh panggilannya.

Sosok dihadapannya tidak bergeming. Seakan tidak mendengar suara yang telah memanggil-manggil namanya.

Air mata itu menetes, untuk kesekian kalinya karna tidak sanggup menatap seseorang yang sangat ia cintai di depan sana.

"Sungmin, aku mohon.. Lihat aku.."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang tidak menganggapnya ada. Ia rengkuh tubuh kecil yang sangat ia rindukan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya benar-benar menjerit saat ia tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Sungmin. _namja _manis itu hanya diam dengan memandang ke lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku disini, Min.. Kyuhyun_mu _disini, sayang."

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di puncak kepala Sungmin, berkali-kali juga dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Semuanya ia lakukan agar Sungmin bicara, agar Sungmin mau merespon kehadirannya.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin saat mendengar lirihan kecil dari bibir Sungmin. Matanya memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan penuh harap.

"Ini aku, Sungmin.."

"Kyuhyunnie… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas liquid bening jatuh dari sepasang mata foxy yang ia kagumi. Terjatuh dengan sempurna diselingi isakan dari bibir sang kekasih.

Sungmin_nya _menangis dihadapannya.

"Sungmin, ini aku.. Ini Kyuhyun_mu_.."

_Namja _itu tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya yang sempat ia bendung. Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Sungmin menangis sambil sesekali memukul dadanya minta dilepaskan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun! Jangan paksa aku!"

Sungmin menangis, menjerit, bahkan meronta-ronta sambil memukul Kyuhyun dengan tenaganya yang melemah.

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku, Min.. Sssttt.."

"Kyu, kau dimana? Hikss… Kau dimana?!"

Kyuhyun mengerang. Tuhan tidak adil baginya. Dia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan pernikahan Sungmin, dengan sepeninggal Sungmin yang membuat hidupnya lumpuh. Namun saat ia kira kebahagiaan mulai menjemput, mengapa Sungmin_nya _harus seperti ini.

"Aku disini.. Aku selalu disini, Min."

CUP

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit karna jambakan Sungmin atau pukulan Sungmin pada rambut atau dadanya. Hatinya lebih merasa sakit daripada itu semua. Tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang berusaha lepas dari pelukannya, Kyuhyun tetap memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu. Tetap mencium kening Sungmin dengan bertubi-tubi.

Akhirnya Sungmin mulai mengendurkan pukulannya. Mulai pasrah menerima sosok tinggi itu yang memeluk tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa Sungmin kini tidak berontak, mulai menggiring tubuh itu ke ranjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Seperti barang porselin yang mudah pecah, Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin dengan sangat lembut dan berhati-hati. Setelah berhasil membuat Sungmin berbaring, Kyuhyun pun ikut naik ke ranjang dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

Senyum miris itu terlihat dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Dengan posis miring dan saling berhadapan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang masih menangis sambil menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak ada isakan dari bibir Sungmin, tapi hal itu malah yang membuat hati Kyuhyun makin tercabik-cabik.

Jemari Kyuhyun mulai terangkat, merapikan poni Sungmin yang makin panjang dari enam bulan yang lalu.

"Kita sudah bersama lagi, sayang."

Kyuhyun mencium kening itu lagi. Berharap kali ini saja, Sungmin dapat mengenalinya. Namun nihil, segala hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun bahkan seperti dianggap angin lalu bagi Sungmin. _Namja _itu tetap diam dan tetap memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin bukan sekarang Sungmin dapat mengenalinya lagi. Ia pasrah untuk hari ini.

"Tidurlah, aku ingin menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Kau suka saat dinyanyikan, Min? Aku tahu, kau pasti suka."

"Apa? Kau ingin aku memelukmu juga? Kemarilah."

Kyuhyun terus saja bermonolog seraya menarik tubuh Sungmin makin dekat ke arahnya. Ia peluk pinggang Sungmin yang meramping.

Bibir tebal itu berusaha untuk tersenyum, walau dalam hati ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Sungmin_nya _benar-benar tidak merespon apapun. Bahkan tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Aku mulai menyanyi ya, sayang." Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa dadanya basah karna air mata Sungmin yang belum bisa berhenti juga.

Sejenak Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menghirup wangi vanilla yang tidak pernah hilang dari tubuh kekasihnya ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan air matanya, berusaha agar tidak terjatuh dan mengenai surai hitam Sungmin yang berada tepat dibawah wajahnya.

_Do you feel my warm fingers?_

_This frozen heart I will hold_

_The hurt memories rises up when tears flow_

_At your side, I will always be there_

_Now we go to meet.._

_Forever,_

_I don't let you go again_

_I will always protect you._

_(Yesung&Sungmin-Now we go to meet)_

* * *

"Aku rasa kau terlalu mencintai _hyung_ku untuk menaruhnya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini, Luna-ssi."

Donghae melirik malas ke arah Luna yang masih terdiam sambil berdiri, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menggerakan anggota tubuhnya. Dia, Luna, dan Yesung sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Sungmin di ruang rawat Sungmin. Dan kini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Bukan aku yang mengirim Sungmin _oppa _kesini." Tutur Luna sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Lee _Appa _yang membawa Sungmin _oppa _kesini."

"Kau bisa melarangnya, bukan? Oh ayolah, Luna-ssi, kau tega membiarkan orang yang sangat kau cintai itu ada ditempat seperti ini?" Yesung mengurut keningnya, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini. Mana ada seorang istri yang rela membiarkan suaminya harus hidup di tempat seperti rumah sakit jiwa ini.

"Aku bisa berbuat apa? Sungmin _oppa _memang bertingkah seperti orang gila-"

PLAK

Yesung membelalakan matanya, begitu juga dengan Luna yang memegang pipinya karna terkena tamparan yang lumayan keras dari Donghae.

"Jangan pernah sebut _hyung_ku gila! Ingat, kau yang telah membuatnya seperti ini!"

Nafas lelaki itu terengah-engah, ingin sekali dia menampar wajah perempuan dihadapannya ini yang telah berbicara lancang mengenai kakak sepupunya yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Tapi dia memang seperti itu!"

Yesung segera berdiri dan menahan lengan Donghae yang sudah terangkat untuk menampar kembali pipi Luna.

"Hae, dia perempuan.." tutur Yesung saat mengusap-usap bahu Donghae.

"Kalian kira, aku tidak sakit saat melihat sosok yang ku cintai dibawa kesini?"

Luna menundukkan wajahnya makin dalam. Namun lirihannya mampu membuat Donghae dan Yesung kembali menatapnya.

"Aku juga merasakan sakit seperti apa yang Kyuhyun-ssi rasakan. Sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai terus menangis dan tidak menganggap orang lain ada. Sakit saat mendengar bukan namaku yang disebut saat tidurnya. Aku juga sakit…"

Tatapan marah Donghae perlahan melembut dan merasa iba pada wanita yang tengah menangis dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun, dia juga seorang _namja _yang mempunyai sisi lembut pada wanita. Sama halnya dengan Donghae, Yesung kembali duduk di samping Luna sambil sesekali mengelus bahu bergetar Luna.

"Sudah berapa bulan Sungmin disini?" tanya Yesung saat merasakan bahwa baik Luna atau Donghae sudah kembali tenang.

"Dua bulan. Bulan ke-empat pernikahan kami, Sungmin _oppa _sama sekali tidak merespon keadaan sekitarnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya menyebut nama Kyuhyun-ssi atau menangis."

Yesung menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Memang bukan dia yang mengalami ini semua, namun mengingat bahwa yang mengalami ini adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Yesung juga merasakan sakit.

"Lee _Ahjusshi _sering kemari?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Luna, "Lee _Appa _tinggal di luar negeri bersama Lee _Eomma _semenjak membawa Sungmin _oppa _kesini. Hanya Sungjin yang beberapa kali kemari."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya, Luna-ssi?"

Luna menengok ke arah Yesung yang bertanya padanya. Menatap tidak mengerti pada pertanyaan Yesung.

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan pernikahan kau dan Sungmin?"

Donghae yang merasa penasaran dengan jawaban Luna pun turut menanti jawaban dari Luna.

Luna terdiam. Seperti menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Mungkin, aku akan mengurus perceraian kami."

* * *

Menurut Kyuhyun, pagi ini adalah hadiah dari Tuhan. Dari dia membuka mata sampai sekarang, ada Sungmin disampingnya. Mungkin _namja _manis itu tidak merespon kehadirannya, namun menyuapi Sungmin sarapan seperti ini, membuat Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak agar kembali gemuk seperti dulu, sayang."

Kyuhyun menyendokkan bubur ke mulut Sungmin. _Namja _itu masih menerima makanan, namun seperti tidak acuh pada perkataan atau pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana? Bubur ini enak bukan?" Kyuhyun terus saja berbicara. Tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Cklek.

"Ah, maaf apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Luna sedikit menundukkan badannya, sedikit merasa bersalah karna tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu saat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sungmin.

Ada sedikit rasa sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menyuapi Sungmin, namun ada juga perasaan lega karna berhasil mempertemukan Sungmin dengan orang yang benar-benar _namja _itu cintai. Hatinya juga ingin memperlakukan Sungmin seperti saat ini Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Menyuapi Sungmin, mencium kening _namja _itu, atau sekedar memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berdiri dari posisi yang duduk berlutut. "Kau tidak menganggu, Luna-ssi."

"Aku akan keluar. Permisi."

"Tunggu."

Luna berhenti berjalan saat suara bass Kyuhyun menahannya. Ia balikkan lagi tubuhnya menghadap sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Luna sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan lemah dihadapan Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Luna yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Diserahkannya piring sarapan Sungmin pada Luna, sedangkan wanita itu hanya menatap bingung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa maks-"

"Aku tahu kau ingin menyuapi Sungmin. Lakukanlah." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan senyum andalannya. Ia tahu, bukan hanya dia yang mencintai Sungmin dengan sepenuh hati. Wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini pun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"_A-ani_. Aku.." Luna menatap piring yang sudah ada di tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun bergantian. Bingung, dia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hey, tunggu apa lagi? Sungmin sedang lapar dan sebaiknya kau cepat suapi dia." suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran Luna. Dengan segera, wanita itu duduk disamping Sungmin dan mulai menyuapi _namja _itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyum serta air mata bahagia yang mengalir di pipi Luna saat Sungmin mau memakan suapan dari Luna. Tidak ada perasaan cemburu saat melihat pemandangan itu. Baginya, Luna bukanlah seorang yang mau mengambil Sungmin darinya. Luna hanyalah orang yang terlalu mencintai Sungmin, bukan perebut semua kebahagiaannya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang rawat Sungmin, meninggalkan Luna dan Sungmin berdua di ruangan itu. Ini lebih baik daripada menganggu waktu berharga yang mungkin baru kali ini tercipta untuk Luna.

"Kyu?"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Loh? Hangeng _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Hangeng sudah berada didepannya.

"Aku diberitahu Yesung-ssi kalau kau ada disini. Ku bawakan buah-buahan untuk kekasihmu, Kyu." Hangeng mengangkat satu kantong plastic yang Kyuhyun yakin itu berisi buah-buahan.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot begitu, _hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengambil alih kantong itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin_mu_. Apa boleh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "nanti saja."

"Memang ada apa? Apa kekasihmu sedang istirahat?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tidak. Tapi Sungmin_ku _sedang bersama dengan istrinya."

.

.

"Baguslah bila kau sudah menerima pernikahan Sungmin, Kyu."

Hangeng menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman Rumah Sakit.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "aku tidak menerima pernikahan itu. Tidak akan pernah, _hyung_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya menerima Luna sebagai orang yang mencintai Sungmin_ku_."

Hangeng terkekeh geli. Ia jadi merasa bodoh telah berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menerima pernikahan Sungmin dan Luna. Jelas-jelas _namja _disampingnya ini pernah berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karna pernikahan itu. Dan Hangeng yakin, tidak mudah untuk Kyuhyun menerima ini semua.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Bahkan menatapku pun dia tidak pernah."

Hangeng bisa melihat kesedihan terpancar di kedua mata coklat milik Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap, ia rangkul bahu _namja _yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Kau pasti bisa membuat Sungmin kembali. Setidaknya, Tuhan sudah berbaik hati mempertemukan kau dan kekasihmu lagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku pasti bisa membuat Sungmin kembali."

* * *

Malam ini sama seperti malam kemarin. Sosok manis itu memang berbaring didalam pelukan Kyuhyun, namun hanya pelukan sepihak. Karna disini, hanya Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang itu. Tidak ada lengan kecil yang ikut memeluknya.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisinya di ranjang yang hanya muat untuk dia dan Sungmin berdua.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tirus. Hari ini Sungmin tidak bicara apa-apa dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa karna merindukan suara tenor Sungmin yang sering bermanja-manja padanya.

"Sungmin, aku sudah disini.. Aku mohon, kembalilah, sayang."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menangis. Terisak-isak dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar mampu mengembalikan senyuman yang hilang dari diri Sungmin. Biarlah Tuhan mengiranya manusia yang tidak pernah puas. Karna Kyuhyun memang belum puas bila belum mendengar tawa renyah dari Sungmin_nya_.

Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis kering milik Sungmin. Tidak berubah rasanya, bibir Sungmin selalu manis saat ia mengecup bibir itu. Walau mungkin kini ciuman mereka hanya dari pihak Kyuhyun, ditambah dengan air mata yang kian menyela masuk ke dalam pagutan mereka. Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan kecupan ringan di dahi Sungmin.

"Hikss.. Kyu.."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin saat mendengar tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. Dengan sabar, ia hapus air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari sepasang onyx itu.

"Sssstttt.. Apa yang kau tangisi, sayang? Aku ada disini. Aku dan kamu tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi."

_Namja _yang lebih tinggi kembali mengecup kening sang kekasih. Beberapa kali seakan hal itu bisa membuat Sungmin _kembali_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu.. Hikss.." lirihan Sungmin kembali terdengar, walau diselingi isakan tangis yang masih terdengar sarat akan luka di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Kyuhyun yakin kekasihnya ini tidak gila. Kyuhyun juga yakin, Sungmin hanya menolak keadaan sekarang. Perlahan namun pasti, Sungmin pasti bisa kembali.

* * *

Donghae tersenyum manis pada sosok yang sedang duduk dikursi roda. Walau dalam keadaan seperti ini, kakak sepupunya ini masih terlihat sangat manis dan cantik.

"Apa kau ingin berhenti disini saja, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae sambil memberhentikan kursi rodanya. Hari ini Kyuhyun harus pulang untuk mengambil beberapa baju ganti. Yesung dan Ryeowook yang mempunyai urusan masing-masing juga tidak bisa berkunjung kemari. Belum lagi Luna yang tidak ada kabar. Jadilah Donghae membolos di waktu kerjanya hanya untuk menemani Sungmin siang ini.

"Udara taman ini sangat sejuk, _hyung_. Ya karna sebentar lagi akan musim gugur." Donghae mengambil posisi berlutut, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sungmin yang sedang duduk dikursi roda.

Ia pandangi wajah Sungmin yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar, dan pandangan kosong ke depan. _Namja _kelahiran mokpo itu sangat rindu akan omelan-omelan Sungmin, tawa Sungmin, atau sekedar curhatan Sungmin malam-malam.

"Kau sedang dimana, _hyung_? Mengapa kau pergi lama sekali? Bukankah Kyuhyun_mu_ sudah kembali?" Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, sehingga hidung dan bibirnya menempel di lengan Sungmin.

Donghae menangis. Menyesali kenapa tidak pernah bisa berhasil menjaga _hyung_nya ini. Sungmin memang berhasil dia temukan, namun hanya raganya saja. Donghae yakin, jiwa Sungmin masih terombang-ambing disana. Takut bila kembali ke raganya, hanya kesakitan yang dia terima.

Donghae sedikit menegakkan badannya untuk memeluk Sungmin. Sangat erat namun dia pastikan Sungmin tidak akan merasa sesak karnanya.

"Hikss.."

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Suara tangis itu kembali lagi dia dengar. Namun _namja _itu tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, biarkanlah _hyung_nya menangis di dalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah, _hyung_.. Menangislah dengan kencang, lepaskanlah. Namun kau harus berjanji, sehabis ini kau harus bahagia.."

.

.

"Hae.."

Donghae menengok ke sumber suara dibelakangnya. Dia sudah memulangkan Sungmin ke dalam kamar dan juga sudah memastikan bahwa Sungmin sedang menikmati tidur siang di dalam sana. Namun saat Donghae sedang bergegas untuk kembali ke Apartmentnya, suara dari arah belakang menahannya.

"Eunhyukkie?" tanya Donghae saat melihat sosok _namja _yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Donghae. "Aku diberitahu Sekretarismu bahwa kau disini. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Donghae mengangguk sejenak dan kemudian mengajak Eunhyuk untuk duduk sebentar di bangku dekat taman.

"Kemana Kyuhun-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia sedang mengambil beberapa keperluan di rumah Hangeng_-_ssi." jawab Donghae.

"Syukurlah mereka berdua sudah dipertemukan kembali." Eunhyuk menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, tersenyum manis sampai Donghae merasa silau karna senyum yang bersinar itu. "Ya walau dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Donghae tersenyum sejenak seraya merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan terkena angin. Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya menghadap sosok sahabat sekaligus kekasih hatinya ini. Tidak, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak berpacaran. Mereka hanyalah teman dari dulu dan mungkin sampai nanti.

"Aku sempat menyesal telah meragukan kekuatan cinta mereka." tutur Eunhyuk. "Ternyata cinta mereka tidak selemah yang aku duga."

"Tidak selemah seperti cintamu?"

Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan dari Donghae. "Maksudmu?"

Donghae tersenyum kecut, "berhenti memandang cinta dari sisimu, Eunhyukkie. Kau tahu, mungkin akan lebih lama lagi kau menyimpan rasa dan sakit itu sendirian bila kau tetap mempertahankan egomu."

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Eunhyuk membuang muka ke arah yang berlainan. Dia tidak mau Donghae terus-terusan melihat wajahnya seperti itu. Dia tidak mau merasakan debaran yang indah sekaligus rasa sesak bersamaan bila terus bersama Donghae seperti ini.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Sedikit merapikan kemeja belakangnya yang lumayan kusut saat duduk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ada urusan. Dan lagipula," Donghae membungkukkan badannya. Seketika, wajah Eunhyuk merah padam karna kini wajahnya dan wajah Donghae sangat dekat.

CHU

"Aku tidak bisa menahan egoku bila terus berada disampingmu, Hyukkie-ah."

Eunhyuk memandang bingung dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Donghae mencium ujung hidungnya dan ucapan Donghae juga menjadi pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya.

_Ya Tuhan, apa Donghae juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Apa namja itu juga mencintaiku seperti selama bertahun-tahun ini aku mencintainya?_

Eunhyuk memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Begitu bodohnya dia. Mengapa ia tidak bisa berjuang mempertahankan cinta seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Mengapa dengan bodohnya dia mempertahankan jabatan dan kehormatan dan rela kehilangan kesempatan untuk merasa bahagia dengan Donghae, _namja _yang sudah menjadi penghuni hatinya sejak lama?

_Donghae-ah, mianhaeyo.._

* * *

_I thought this was the end of my memory_

_The faces I'll never see again pass me by_

_I stood at the end where I couldn't do anything_

_I put my hand together and just prayed_

_So I could show you my heart_

_That still hasn't done everything_

_Get up again_

_I want to see you who has waited for me_

_Go back again_

_I want to say I love you_

_(Kyuhyun-Love Again)_

Malam hari di balkon rumah sakit jiwa tidaklah terlalu buruk. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Dengan posisi dia sedang memangku Sungmin sambil memandang jutaan bintang di langit sana, itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan yang menghangatkan relung jiwanya.

Bibir tebalnya terus menyanyi seraya mengelus surai hitam milik sang kekasih. Dan sesekali bibir tebal itu juga mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sungmin.

Dulu, di balkon Apartment Kyuhyun, mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu malam berdua. Sungmin yang dipangku Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang itu dari belakang. Namun kali ini berbeda, walau dengan posisi yang sama, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar ocehan nyaring di telinganya. Malam ini terasa sunyi bila hanya terdengar nyanyian dari Kyuhyun.

"Bicaralah, sayang. Bukankah biasanya kau menceritakan harimu padaku bila kita sudah seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Berharap lengan Sungmin memukul atau mencubit lengannya seperti dulu karna kegelian.

_Namja _itu tersenyum miris. Mungkin belum saatnya Sungmin kembali seperti dulu. Mungkin Tuhan belum selesai memberikan cobaan pada kehidupan percintaan dia dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah bila kau masih belum mau bicara." Kyuhyun mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. Dengan pelan, dia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Beruntunglah kursi ini mempunyai ukuran yang lebar. Sehingga Kyuhyun bisa memangku dan memeluk Sungmin dalam keadaan duduk setengah berbaring.

"Kau mengantuk, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah Sungmin. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu ada di wajah Sungmin.

Perlahan, kedua mata Sungmin menutup. Jiwa yang kosong terasa hangat kala mendengar lagi suara indah yang terlantun di telinganya. Belum lagi jemari panjang yang terus menerus mengelus rambut hitamnya yang makin panjang.

Jiwa Sungmin terasa terpanggil untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Namun ada banyak pertimbangan yang membuat Sungmin menolak. Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya mimpi? Bagaimana kalau saat jiwanya sudah kembali, Kyuhyun ternyata tidak ada disini?

Kyuhyun mengintip Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir sang kekasih. Sambil bersandar, Kyuhyun juga turut menyusul Sungmin ke dalam mimpi.

_Hari ini sudah selesai dan kau belum juga kembali, Sayang._

_Tapi tenanglah, aku akan selalu ada disini._

_Bukankah saat kau meninggalkanku aku juga tetap ada disampingmu?_

_Kembalilah. Percayalah, kebahagiaan sudah menanti di depan kita.._

* * *

__**TBC**

**huhuhuhuhu maaf banget kalo chap ini terkesan biasa banget:"  
**

**soalnya aku kehabisan ide dan ideku mentok di ending doang:"  
**

**maaf banget yaaaa.  
**

**aku tunggu kritik dan saran kalian:")  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**DEAD AT HEART**

**Cast:  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**Other Cast  
**

**Rate: T  
**

* * *

"Sungmin senang bila berjemur matahari saat pagi hari, Luna-ssi. Namun terkadang dia juga rewel bila mataharinya terlalu menyengat."

Luna terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar rawat Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedang menjelaskan hal apa saja yang Sungmin sukai dan tidak sukai pada Luna.

"Ah iya, aku membawa boneka kelinci ini. Kau tahu, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur tanpa ini dulu." Kyuhyun mengangkat boneka kelinci berwarna pink, hadiahnya untuk Sungmin dulu. "Aku benar kan, Min? Kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kan tanpa ini? Yahhh, walaupun aku tetap lebih tinggi kedudukannya daripada boneka ini."

Kyuhyun meletakkan boneka pemberiannya itu disamping Sungmin yang sedang terlelap tidur diranjangnya. Ia kecup sebentar dahi Sungmin sebelum beranjak duduk disamping Luna.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa kau memberi tahu semua hal tentang Sungmin _oppa _padaku?" tanya Luna sembari menuangkan teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

_Namja _itu tersenyum sesaat, "aku hanya ingin orang-orang disekitar Sungmin melakukan apa yang dulu Sungmin sering lakukan. Kata dokter, itu cara tercepat untuk merangsang otak Sungmin kembali."

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya bila itu alasan terkuatmu."

"Huh? Memangnya kau ingin aku beralasan apa, Luna-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Ia terima segelas teh yang diberikan Luna dan dia minum perlahan. "Tapi memang benar, bukan hanya itu alasanku memberitahumu semua in."

Luna menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu? Untuk memberitahuku secara tidak langsung kalau kau lebih tahu tentang Lee Sungmin daripada aku yang notabene adalah istrinya? Atau kau ingin aku minder karna pengetahuanku yang tidak ada setengahnya dari pengetahuanmu?"

"Waw, tidak baik menjudge orang sembarangan, Luna-ssi." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menaikkan tangannya untuk mengacak pelan rambut Luna. Sedangkan orang yang diacak rambutnya hanya menatap bingung.

"Memang, dulu aku sangat membencimu karna mengambil milikku. Aku sempat membenci dunia, Tuan Lee, dan ya, kau. Tapi aku sadar, kau dan aku dalam posisi yang sama sekarang. Kita mencintai orang yang sama dan merasakan sakit karna orang yang sama pula. Tidak ada hal yang membuatku harus membencimu sekarang. Apalagi membanggakan diriku seperti kata-katamu tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Luna menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Merasa malu karna Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Hati _namja _ini benar-benar baik. Kyuhyun sudah mau memaafkan dia karna kesalahannya yang dulu, dan sekarang Kyuhyun dengan tangan terbuka mau menerima kehadiran Luna untuk ikut menjaga Sungmin.

"Soal tadi, aku memberitahumu semua itu agar saat Sungmin sembuh nanti, dia bisa merasa nyaman berada didekatmu, Luna-ssi. Agar dia tidak memperlakukanmu seperti dulu."

Luna mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun. "K-kau sungguh? Ya Tuhan, aku merasa malu karna sudah memikirkan hal tidak baik tentang dirimu. Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa…cemburu nanti?"

Kyuhyun tertawa seraya melemparkan tissue ke arah Luna. "Ya! Buat apa aku cemburu? Aku tahu bahwa Sungmin hanya mencintaiku. Hey, jangan kau berpikir bahwa aku rela bersaing denganmu untuk mendapatkan Sungmin!"

Kini Luna ikut tertawa bersama Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melempar tissue yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun ke arah _namja _itu. "Tsk. Aku juga tidak berpikir seperti itu. _Namja _sepertimu mana mungkin mau berbagi. Aku tahu, Sungmin _oppa _sudah dan hanya memilihmu. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisiku sekarang."

"Maafkan aku bila kau harus seperti ini. Kau yang lebih lama mencintai Sungmin daripadaku. Tapi percayalah, suatu saat nanti kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sungmin."

"Aku tahu, dan aku yakin itu. Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku juga sudah bisa belajar untuk menerima ini semua." Luna tersenyum dengan penuh kelembutan yang bisa dirasakan Kyuhyun.

_Kau terlalu tulus untuk menerima ini semua, Luna-ssi. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae._

* * *

Berkali-kali _namja _berwajah tampan ini membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terkadang turun dari hidung mancungnya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam dan seksama pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dihadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya dari lawan bicaranya. Donghae, sang pemuda berkacamata itu, hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ya! Aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar dan kau hanya menjawab dengan itu?" Kyuhyun harus menahan napas amarahnya memang bila bicara dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan Yesung, _namja _pencinta ikan nemo satu ini memang selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan santai bila keadaan memungkinkan.

"Aku harus menjawab apa? Apa aku harus menjawab 'oh bagus itu. jadi dengan begitu kau bisa membuat kemungkinan bila Sungmin _hyung _bisa mencintai Luna.' Begitukah jawaban yang kau inginkan?" Donghae mendecih kesal melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Donghae datang ke kamar rawat Sungmin, dia melihat dengan jelas Sungmin yang sedang duduk dikursi roda sedang ditemani oleh Luna diteras. Sedang Kyuhyun? _Namja _itu terlihat asik mengabadikan momen Luna dan Sungmin. Ya walaupun kondisi Sungmin masih 'datar' seperti yang kemarin.

"_Aniyo. _Setidaknya beri tahu aku, apa salah aku membuat Luna paham tentang Sungmin? Tujuanku bukan untuk mendekatkan mereka kok. Hanya membuat rasa sakit Luna selama ini tidak berlarut-larut." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya menghirup kopi yang ia pesan di kantin rumah sakit ini.

"Ku rasa cukup sampai disini saja, Kyu. Bukan aku melarangmu berbuat hal baik pada Luna. Tapi ya biarkan dia menghilangkan perasaannya pada Sungmin _hyung_. Aku jamin, bila kau terus bersikap seperti ini, perasaan Luna tidak mungkin hilang." Saran Donghae yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ada jeda lama diantara mereka berdua yang digunakan Donghae untuk melahap makan siangnya atau Kyuhyun untuk memakan kue yang telah ia pesan. Hari ini Ryeowook dan Yesung sibuk disiang hari dan baru bisa mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dirumah sakit pada malam hari. Sungmin sedang tertidur diruangannya dan kebetulan Luna juga harus kembali ke rumahnya karna suatu hal. Jadilah Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghabiskan waktu berdua di kantin rumah sakit.

"Oh ya, Donghae."

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya dan memberhentikan kegiatan makannya saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. "Hm?"

"Kau sudah dapat kabar tentang keluarga Sungmin?"

Donghae sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit aneh mendengar _namja _ini menanyakan tentang keluarga yang telah membuatnya jauh dari Sungmin.

"Tidak. Bukankah mereka di luar negeri? Orangtua ku juga lost contact dengan Lee Ahjussi." Jawab Donghae sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat seperti berpikir. Sendok kecil di tangannya sedari tadi terus menerus mengaduk-aduk kopi tanpa di minum oleh pemiliknya.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini merasa heran. "Hey, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang berpikir.."

"Tentang?"

"Bagaimana kalau Tuan Lee datang dan… ya, kau tahu. Melihatku kembali lagi bersama Sungmin." tutur Kyuhyun seraya menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Kalau itu terjadi, kau tidak usah bingung."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan siap menunggu omongan Donghae yang akan terlontar.

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya dulu kau lakukan. Bertahan pada pendirianmu dan tetap mempertahankan Sungmin _hyung_."

* * *

Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada sebuket bunga mawar yang tadi dia beli dan kini terpajang di meja nakas sebelah ranjang rawat Sungmin. Berkali-kali ia benarkan letak bunga yang tak sepadan dengan yang lainnya, dan berkali-kali juga ia menoleh ke arah kekasih _hyung_nya tersebut yang tetap diam dan menatap ke depan.

"_Hyung_, aku bawakan kau bunga mawar berwarna putih. Kau suka? Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga berwarna apa. Namun bunga ini adalah bunga kesukaan mendiang ibuku, dia sangat suka warna putih. Dan aku memilih ini karna…. Pribadimu sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibuku, _hyung_."

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dan mengelus surai hitam Sungmin yang kian panjang dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sudah hampir tiga bulan, dia, Kyuhyun, dan yang lain mengetahui kondisi Sungmin seperti ini. dan itu berarti sudah sembilan bulan Sungmin terjebak dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Namun, sampai sekarang, tidak ada satupun kemajuan yang terlihat.

Bukan berarti Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook, Luna, bahkan Hangeng tidak melakukan apapun untuk membangkitkan jiwa Sungmin yang 'mati'. Semua usaha telah mereka lakukan. Terapi dari berbagai saran dokter juga telah mereka lakukan. Tapi usaha terasa sia-sia saat mereka mendengar Sungmin kembali berteriak dan menangis menyerukan nama Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas kini sudah kembali ke sisinya.

"Kau harus berjanji, _hyung_. Kau harus kembali sebelum bunga pemberianku ini layu. Kau mau berjanji kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menahan butiran air matanya yang terasa ingin jatuh.

"Sungmin pasti berjanjii, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka dan terlihat Kyuhyun dan Hangeng berada di depan pintu.

"Aku tahu, Sungmin pasti berjanji hal itu padamu." Tutur Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terlontar dari wajah _dongsaeng_nya. "Kapan kau kesini? Mengapa tidak bilang _hyung_?"

Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman dan jemarinya dari rambut Sungmin. Ia berjalan mendekati _hyung_nya. "Baru saja aku tiba. _Annyeong_, Hangeng _hyung_."

Hangeng tersenyum sambil ikut membungkukkan badannya sedikit kepada Ryeowook. "_Annyeong_, Ryeowookie."

"Apa Luna tidak kesini, Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

"_Aniyo_. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa kemari hari ini."

Cklek.

Tiga pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka tanpa permisi. Terlihat di depan mereka wajah Luna yang sendu dan terlihat pucat.

"Luna, _waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Luna berjalan ke arahnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Ryeowook dan Hangeng yang sudah duduk di sofa pun hanya diam melihat ekspresi Luna yang jauh dari biasanya.

Luna menundukkan wajahnya dan sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa melihat buliran air mata yang jatuh dari wajah wanita cantik ini.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Luna yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar…" tutur Luna dengan nada yang pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun bahkan Hangeng dan Ryeowook. "Tuan Lee…"

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan kini kedua matanya melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tetap seperti 'biasa'.

"Tuan Lee meninggal… terkena serangan jantung. Hikss.."

Sejenak Kyuhyun terpaku dan berusaha untuk mencerna apa maksud dari omongan Luna. Tangannya terasa lemas dan kini tidak lagi memegang bahu Luna.

Kini kedua mata coklat itu terarah pada sosok manis yang masih saja terbaring kaku namun hidup di depannya. Sosok itu telah kehilangan salah satu dari orang yang telah membuatnya terlahir di dunia. Namun, salah satu juga dari orang yang telah membuatnya terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sayang…" lirih Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Apa kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Luna?"

Luna berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dia memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan duduk di bangku dengan ruang rawat. Hangeng dan Ryeowook yang merasa canggung pun ikut keluar menemani Luna. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tenggelam dalam sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan suara pintu yang tertutup. Dia sadar bahwa kini hanya ada dia dan Sungmin. _Namja _itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar makin dekat kepada kekasihnya.

"Sungmin.. Kau bisa mendengar kan? _Appa_mu.. _Appa_mu telah tiada, sayang. Kembalilah dan temui _Appa_mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangan Sungmin yang pucat makin erat. Matanya ikut memanas melihat keadaan yang miris seperti ini. Dia tahu, Sungmin sangat sayang kepada _Appa_nya. Kalau tidak sayang, tidak mungkin Sungmin meninggalkannya demi Tuan Lee. Namun kini sosok Tuan Lee telah pergi.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan membiarkan air matanya yang terjatuh mengenai jemari Sungmin. "Sampai kapan… Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini, Min?"

DEG

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jemari Sungmin bergerak di dalam genggamannya. Perlahan dia mendongakkan kembali wajahnya dan mendapati air mata mengalir pelan dari kedua mata foxy yang tidak berbinar itu.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungminnya dapat mendengar percakapannya dia dan Luna tadi. Dan Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa perlahan jiwa itu kembali lagi pada Sungminnya.

"Menangislah, tidak usah ragu. Menangislah, sayang." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya. Tidak ada penolakan. Namun juga tidak ada isakan yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin, menangis sebisanya. Kyuhyun bingung kenapa dia harus menangis. Bukankah dengan meninggalnya Tuan Lee itu dapat mempermudah hubungannya dengan Sungmin? mengingat bahwa Tuan Lee lah yang membuatnya terpisah dengan Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak sepicik itu. Ia bisa merasakan kesakitan Sungmin karna ditinggal oleh orangtuanya. Karna Kyuhyun lebih dulu merasakan ditinggal oleh kedua orang yang paling disayangnya itu.

Tangan yang lebih besar terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam milik kekasihnya. Mengelus lembut dan sesekali mencium bahu sang kekasih agar lebih tenang. Walau tidak ada isakan seperti biasanya Sungmin menangis, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin pasti menjerit di dalam hatinya.

"Kau masih memilikiku, _eomma_mu, Sungjin, dan semua sahabatmu, Min. Kau tidak sendiri…"

* * *

Sudah seminggu setelah kabar Tuan Lee meninggal, dan kabar dari Luna bahwa Tuan Lee telah dimakamkan di Ilsan. Kyuhyun sempat berniat untuk mengantarkan Sungmin ke sana, namun pihak rumah sakit melarangnya.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berencana untuk mengajak Sungmin ke gereja, sekedar menggantikan mereka tidak bisa berdoa di pusara milik Tuan Lee. Dengan menggenggam ijin dari rumah sakit untuk membawa Sungmin, mereka berdua beserta Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Luna sudah berada di taman gereja tempat biasa Sungmin berdoa.

"Sayang, kita sudah sampai. Aku tahu, kau pasti senang kan bisa ke gereja lagi? Berdoalah apa yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, agar menyamai tinggi badan Sungmin yang telah duduk di kursi roda.

"Ayo, kita masuk." Ajak Yesung yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku tidak mau…"

Lirihan itu sontak membuat semua orang terhenti. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok lemah yang memandang takut ke arah gereja dihadapannya.

"Min, ada apa?" Kyuhyun beralih menuju ke depan Sungmin, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. "Kau tidak mau apa?"

Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Luna pun ikut menghentikan langkah mereka. mengelilingi Sungmin dan memastikan bahwa _namja _itu tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mau kesana! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya! Kyuhyun, kau dimana?! Kau dimana?!"

Sungmin mulai berteriak dan berontak. Membuat Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung yang memeganginya kewalahan.

"Aku disini, Min. Ada apa? Beritahu aku, ada apa?" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli lagi akan berontakan Sungmin yang mungkin akan membuat dadanya sakit.

"Hikss… Kyu, aku tidak mau menikah.." Sungmin mulai melemah dan seperti keajaiban bagi Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu mulai membalas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Luna pun tersadar. Ini adalah gereja tempat Sungmin biasa berdoa pada akhir minggu, namun disinilah juga Sungmin melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Luna.

"Astaga, bagaimana kita bisa lupa tentang hal ini?" tanya Yesung sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Bawa aku pergi, Kyu… Bawa aku pergi!" Sungmin makin berteriak dan membuat Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya. Kini Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan memaksa agar kekasihnya itu menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Min. Aku disini dan semuanya telah berlalu." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikkan teriakannya dan mulai memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya kedua mata foxy itu tidak hampa, Kyuhyun bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di kedua mata yang amat disayanginya itu.

"K-kyu? I-ini kau?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jemari kecil yang telah lama tidak menyentuhnya itu mulai merambat dan mengelus kedua pipinya. Dia benar-benar bisa melihat Sungmin menatap dan memanggil namanya.

"Ini aku, Kyuhyunmu.."

Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Luna hanya bisa diam. Entah terharu atau menahan tangis bahagia karna kini Sungmin telah kembali.

GREP

Sungmin kini yang menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menangis dan melampiaskan rasa rindu akan wajah dan kehangatan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu…. Hikss… Jangan pergi.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tanpa terasa air mata kebahagiaannya jatuh. Sungmin_nya _telah kembali dan sekarang tengah memeluknya. "Kau kembali, Min… YaTuhan terima kasih, Sungminku telah kembali.."

* * *

"Kau jangan terlalu lelah, Min. Ingat kata dokter, kondisimu belum stabil benar."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang semakin hari terlihat semakin lincah. Sudah tiga hari semenjak Sungmin dikatakan sembuh dan sudah bisa kembali ke Apartmentnya, Apartmentnya bersama Kyuhyun. Namun bukan Sungmin namanya bila hanya berdiam diri di tempat tidur atau duduk sambil menonton drama. _Namja _manis itu sudah menyibukkan diri untuk membantu Ahjumma yang membersihkan Apartment yang hampir setahun tidak dihuni.

"Aku tidak lelah. Sama sekali tidak merasa lelah." Tutur Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Sungmin tidak berbohong, sudah hampir sejam dia membersihkan debu yang mengotori pigura, vas, atau meja, namun tidak sedikitpun dia merasa lelah.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong disebelahnya, "kemarilah. Temani aku."

Sungmin menurut dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia letakkan kepalanya dibahu sang kekasih.

"Kau benar tidak merasa lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kini tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Sungmin, kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan bila berhadapan dengan _namjachingu_nya ini.

"Benar. Mungkin sembilan bulan berada rumah sakit itu membuat tenaga dan kekuatanku berkumpul, hahahaha."

"Dan seharusnya sudah ada baby kyumin bila kau berada sembilan bulan disa- AWW! Ya! Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

Sungmin tertawa renyah seraya menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Kini _namja _manis itu telah menggerakan badannya kesana kemari agar terhindar dari 'serangan' menggelitik dari jemari Kyuhyun.

"Sini kau, Lee Sungmin!"

"_Andwae!_ Kau jahat, Tuan Cho!"

TING TONG

Keduanya mendadak diam saat mendengar suara bel. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin dan pintu bergantian, menandakan bahwa dia menyuruh Sungmin untuk membuka pintunya.

"Huh? Dasar Cho si Pemalas!" Sungmin melempar bantal dan tepat mengenai wajah tampan kekasihnya itu sebelum beranjak menuju pintu.

Cklek.

"Luna? Ah, ayo masuk."

Sungmin tersenyum pada sosok wanita dihadapannya. Dia agak sedikit memiringkan badannya agar Luna dapat masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan duduk." Tutur Sungmin yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Luna.

"Luna, apa kabar?" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum kepada Luna. Sekarang mereka bertiga telah duduk di ruang tengah. Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun sedangkan Luna berada di depan mereka.

"Aku baik. Kau, Kyu? Sungmin _oppa_, bagaimana kesehatanmu? Apa tidak pernah merasakan pusing lagi?" tanya Luna kepada sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Aku baik, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, Sungmin _oppa_."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Luna memberikan mereka amplop coklat. Mereka sempat bertatapan sebelum Sungmin mulai membuka amplop tersebut.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang serius membaca surat yang terdapat di dalam amplop itu. Dan berganti menjadi menatap wajah Luna yang tersenyum namun sarat akan kesedihan.

"Lu-luna? Kau serius?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang tidak percaya pada surat itu. "Surat cerai?"

"Aku rasa memang itulah yang terbaik untuk kita, _oppa_. Pernikahan ini memang tidak sepantasnya berlangsung. Dan sekarang, bukankah kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Sudah saatnya aku pergi dan tidak lagi mengganggumu." Tutur Luna dengan tegar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa melihat air mata yang menumpuk di sepasang mata coklat itu. Namun Luna tetap berusaha tegar.

"Kau tidak usah ragu, _oppa_. Kau cukup tanda tangan dan biar aku yang mengurusi ini. Kau hanya perlu datang pada sidang nanti."

Sungmin melirik ragu ke arah Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan endikkan bahu oleh _namja _itu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia sudah lama memendam rasa tidak enak dan bersalah kepada Luna, namun dia juga tidak bisa bohong bahwa dia ingin memiliki Sungmin sendirian. Tanpa berbagi kepada siapapun.

"Luna.." Sungmin menaruh surat itu di atas meja dan berjalan mendekati bangku Luna. Dia berlutut dihadapan Luna dan menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks…" Luna tidak bisa lagi mengontrol tangisnya saat wajah _namja _yang sangat ia cintai itu ada dihadapannya. Wajah sang _namja _yang kini telah siap ia lepas. "Aku…Aku mencintaimu, _oppa_.."

Kyuhyun menahan napas saat melihat kekasih tersayangnya itu memeluk tubuh wanita lain. Bohong bila ia bilang ia tidak cemburu, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku, Luna. Terimakasih sudah menungguku selama ini." tutur Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Luna. Ia biarkan dadanya basah karna tangisan dari wanita ini. "Terimakasih sudah menahan semua rasa sakitmu, Luna. Dan terimakasih sudah mau melepaskanku.."

Sungmin bisa merasakan Luna mengangguk didalam dekapannya. Wanita ini sudah banyak berkorban deminya. Telah bertahun-tahun menahan rasa cinta dan rasa sakit untuk dirinya. Wanita ini juga mau berkorban untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.." lirih Sungmin tepat ditelinga Luna.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.. Sudah seharusnya seperti ini, _oppa_.." Luna melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan beralih menatap wajah yang amat ia cintai itu. "Sudah seharusnya aku tidak ada diantara kalian dan… Sudah seharusnya kau bersama Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada Luna, mengecup kening _yeoja _itu dan mengacak-acak rambut Luna. "Terimakasih, Luna."

Kyuhyunpun turut menghampiri Luna dan Sungmin. Memeluk sebentar tubuh Luna lalu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Sungmin.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Luna. Aku tahu kau sudah cukup berkorban dengan semua ini. Hah, aku tidak tahu harus membayar dengan apa untuk melunasi semua kebaikanmu." Tutur Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan jitakan kecil oleh Luna.

"Tsk, kau tidak usah membayar apapun. Cukup bahagiakan _oppa _satu ini dan temani dia selamanya." Cibir Luna sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin yang merah merona.

"Wah, kalau itu sudah pasti, Luna." Kyuhyun pun ikut mencubit dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin yang makin memerah.

"Aish, kalian ini kenapa sih? Sakit tahu!" Sungmin mencibir dengan bibir poutnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun maupun Luna terkekeh geli melihat reaksi _namja _yang memenuhi relung jiwa mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Donghae tersenyum simpul saat melihat kakak sepupu satu-satunya itu turun dari tangga. Sungminpun membalas senyuman Donghae dengan senyum termanisnya. Ah, Donghae sangat rindu dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang nyaris hilang dari hidupnya.

"Kau lama sekali, _hyung_."

Senyuman Sungmin hilang menjadi cemberut. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam untuk mandi, memilih pakaian, dan memberi wewangian pada tubuhnya. Namun Donghae bilang lama?

"Kalau lama kenapa tidak kau tinggal saja?" Sungmin melengos melewati Donghae dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Donghae sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakak sepupunya itu.

Malam ini Kyuhyun berencana mengajak Sungmin, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Hangeng untuk makan malam. Namun karna sebagian baju Sungmin sudah dipindahkan ke rumahnya, jadilah disini Donghae menemani Sungmin untuk ke rumah keluarga Lee dulu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Hangeng sudah lebih dulu berangkat menuju restoran.

Mengapa tidak Kyuhyun saja yang menemani Sungmin?

Itu karna Sungmin sengaja meminta Donghae menemaninya. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun sadar bahwa kekasihnya yang satu ini bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk berdandan, seperti layaknya wanita.

"Kau mau disitu saja atau ikut aku ke restoran?"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sungmin berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat.

"Cepatlah, Lee Donghae. Kekasihku dan sahabatmu sudah menunggu." Gerutu Sungmin saat melihat adiknya itu tetap diam ditempat. "Kau mau ku tinggal, huh?"

"Silakan bila kau mau meninggalkan aku, Tuan Lee Sungmin. Selamat berjalan kaki menuju restoran yang berjarak kurang lebih satu jam dari sini." Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah babo Sungmin saat menyadari bahwa yang memegang kunci mobil adalah Donghae.

"Kau lama sekali, sayang." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin sebentar sebelum mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. Sungmin dan Donghae sampai dengan selamat di restoran walaupun sebelum itu mereka harus bercek-cok ria di dalam mobil sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aish, kenapa semua orang senang sekali bilang aku lama sih? Tadi Donghae, sekarang kamu." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan kekehan oleh _namja _itu. Bibir tipis itu ber_pout_ sempurna yang mengundang tawa dari semua orang.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kalian pesan makanan dulu, _ne_?" tawar Hangeng sembari memberi menu kepada Donghae dan Sungmin.

.

.

"_Hyung_, sebentar lagi kan natal dan tahun baru, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur bersama?"

Semua orang yang duduk melingkar di meja itu menengok ke arah Ryeowook. Mereka semua sudah memakan makanan mereka dan sekarang sedang menikmati dessert yang ada.

"Wah, aku setuju dengan idemu, Wookie!" ucap Donghae, penuh semangat.

"Tidak buruk juga. Selama setahun ini kita terus menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Tidak salah bila kita berlibur bersama, melepas kepenatan." Tutur Yesung yang diangguki oleh Ryeowook dan Donghae. "Bagaimana Kyu, Min? Hangeng _hyung_, kau mau ikut juga kan?"

"Boleh juga, tapi apakah aku boleh mengajak temanku? Sebenarnya dia adalah sepupu dari Luna. Tapi aku sudah dekat dengan dia." ucap Hangeng.

"Boleh sekali, _hyung_. Aku juga belum bertemu dengan dia, ajaklah dia. Sekalian aku ingin berterimakasih dengannya." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Hangeng.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat dan kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau tanggal 23 Desember dan kita ke pulau Nami? Kita natal disana dan merayakan tahun baru disana?" ujar Ryeowook. Sepertinya _namja _ini sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Saat ini dia sedang memegang iPadnya dan menunjukkan resort dan tempat bagus di Pulau Nami kepada kelima _namja _di depannya. "Tiket pesawat, tiket kapal, reservasi hotel, dan tour disana biar aku yang urus. Kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan uang saja, _hyungdeul_."

"Aigoooo, pintar sekali adikku ini. Baiklah, berarti ada lima hari lagi untuk persiapan pergi." Tutur Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kita bisa sekalian bulan madu, Sungminnie~" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin yang membuat kedua bulatan putih itu merona merah. Kyuhyun juga membuat _namja -namja _didepannya dibuat iri oleh ulahnya.

"Ya! Kau bahkan belum menikahi kakakku!" Donghae melempar sisa tissue ke arah Donghae yang dibalas deathglare oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menikah disana saja. Iyakan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam hati, _namja _manis itu merasa sedih karna tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membicarakan tentang ulangtahunnya yang bertepatan dengan tahun baru.

"Min? Kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi, hm?" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin di tangannya. Mendekati keningnya dengan kening Sungmin, untuk mengecek kalau saja kekasihnya itu demam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah merasa lelah dan bukankah kita bisa menyicil berkemas untuk pergi nanti?" Sungmin memandang memelas satu persatu _namja _dihadapannya. Berharap ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyadari perubahan sikapnya.

"Baiklah kita pulang. Kalian mau pulang sekarang atau tetap disini? Wookie, kau ingin pulang bersama _hyung_ atau Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_. Kita duluan. Ryeowook biar pulang bersamaku, KyuaHaHange. Aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan ringan." Jawab Yesung sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, _ne_? Kita bertemu lagi nanti saat kita bersenang-senang disana!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya pergi dari restoran. Sebenarnya _namja _satu ini menyadari perubahan sikap dari Sungmin, dan dia tahu bahwa Sungmin bukan lelah, namun kesal karna mereka hanya membahas natal dan tahun baru. Tanpa membahas ulangtahunnya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah _namja _pelupa atau cuek. Dia sengaja membuat scenario Ryeowook mengajak ke pulau Nami dan semuanya yang terjadi tadi. Sebenarnya dia sudah merencanakan ini dari seminggu yang lalu, saat Sungmin dikatakan sembuh. Namun dia ingin bermain sebentar dengan kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Wajahmu menjadi lebih tua bila sedang cemberut seperti itu, sayang." Goda Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil.

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan godaan Kyuhyun. Pemandangan diluar sana jauh lebih indah daripada wajah Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan saat ini.

"Hey, kekasih mu ini terlalu tampan untuk tidak dipandang, Min." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Sungmin, namun _namja _yang menguasai martial arts itu menangkis tangannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Aku lelah, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar bahwa dia sudah keterlaluan segera ingin membongkar semuanya, sebelum Sungmin marah kepadanya dan bisa-bisa rencananya hancur semua.

"Min, aku-"

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku memang merasa lelah. Maaf ya, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ragu saat kekasih mungilnya ini menyela ucapannya. _Well, sudah diduga, Sungmin memang cepat berubah mood. Sepertinya rencana ini harus ditunda untuk dibongkar~_

Sungmin kembali menatap jalanan dan menghela nafas sebentar. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kesal dan cuek kepada Kyuhyun hanya karna namja itu lupa pada ulangtahunnya. Dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi dan seharusnya ulangtahun bukanlah menjadi sesuatu yang harus diingat dan dirayakan.

Tidak tahukan Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang bahkan diluar akal pikirannya saat ini? Hem, tidak tahukan Sungmin bahwa kekasihnya itu penuh dengan sejuta kejutan?

* * *

**TBC**

**chap selanjutnya adalah last chap!  
**

**jeongmal mianhae karna lama update dan...updatenya boring.  
**

**aku buat ini sambil liburan, jadi mungkin karna buru2, feel dan ceritanya jadi berantakan muehee.  
**

**apalagi ada kabar bahwa kyumin pisah ranjang:" tapi gak apa~ kan Sungmin udah bilang bahwa mereka pisah ranjang karna ada alasan tertentu~ they're already get married, guys!:"D  
**

**bagaimana liburan kalian? merry christmas and happy new year, readers!3  
**


End file.
